Village Hidden among the Waves
by whaleshark
Summary: Naruto is rejected for returning sasuke. He then leaves to start anew. With him some of the rookie 9. NaruxIno
1. Decision

In this story the rookie nine are 16 and gai's team is 17. And there are going to be time skips so I will tell their age each chapter.

Any ideas or suggestions just review and tell me

Enjoy 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many villagers and ninja were waiting around the main gate of konoha. Tsunade was there as was sakura, shino, Ino, ten ten, Gai, Kakashi, kurenai, Asuma, and some of the council. The original Ino-Shiko-Cho team was there, as well as Iruka and the Ichiraku man. They were all waiting for the rescue team to return and bring them their Uchiha back.

"There they are!!!" shouted a guard.

Everyone turned their attention to the path outside the gate. A couple figure s came into view but you could not tell who it was yet.

_I hope its sasuke_ Sakura thought to herself.

When the figures arrived it was Gaara and his siblings. Gaara had sand floating behind him carrying kiba and Akamaru on one, Chougi on another, Lee fully enclosed in one and neji was on the last. Shikamaru was draped over temari's shoulder.

"Who is in the worst shape?" Tsunade said in a voice that let everyone know she was Hokage and she was in charge.

Gaara replied in a flat voice. "They all are suffering chakra depletion. Neji has a large wound in his left shoulder and multiples others. Chougi has severe chakra depletion.

And Kiba has many wounds, he is in the best shape of them but they all need treatment."

Gai stepped forward. "What about Lee how bad are his wounds?

"Lee is fine, he was just drunk"

"WHAT, who gave him alcohol??"

Tsunade smashed him over the head effectively shutting him up.

Shikamaru lifted his head. "Chouza, Chougi took all three pills."

The Ino-Shiko-Cho team all dashed forward. They knew what that meant and the dangers with it.

"Quick give him this" as Shikaku pulled a pill from his pouch. The pill was given to Chougi and he swallowed with the help of Inoichi relaxing his throat muscles.

"He will be fine now he just needs some rest, besides he's already up." Shikaku said with a smile as Chougi opened his eyes to see his father and his team.

Tsunade and the others began working on the rest of them.

Shikamaru had been set on the ground and Temari was helping him sit. Kankuro had sat on the other side of Gaara as he was still standing with his arms crossed.

"But where is sasuke, you guys were supposed to get him, what happened to him!?!?" Sakura screamed. The villagers also began to murmur about their Uchiha. The older ninja were more concerned about Naruto though.

"Well what happened, you guys failed didn't you!" Sakura was now furious.

Sand quickly surrounded Sakura and before anyone could react sakura was covered to her head with sand.

"If you do not silence yourself I will do it for you." Gaara replied

"Besides, Naruto went after him" Kankuro said while fixing one of his puppets.

"Yea right, like Naruto could beat sasuke" sakura said.

Kakashi just slapped his forehead. And the others sighed

Sakura was about to continue when she felt the sand around her tighten o where it began to hurt. "I was not kidding, whether we be allies or not, I owe Naruto more than this whole village." Gaara replied still looking towards the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji was now stabilized with help from Tsunade and shizune, Lee was on Gai's shoulders smiling. Chougi was next to Shikamaru talking and Kiba was being tended to by hinata and shino was talking with him. The rest of the ninja were still waiting and the villagers were confident about their Uchiha returning.

"I see something coming!" shouted the guard again.

This time it was Naruto with sasuke knocked out and in terrible shape over his shoulder with tightly bound ropes. Naruto was just as bruised and injured.

"I knew he could do it, he is after all the most surprising ninja of Konoha." Whispered some jounin.

The villagers were disgusted

Naruto dropped sasuke on the ground "Here you are Sakura-chan, just like I promised" Naruto was too tired to even scratch the back of his head so he just stood there with his arms at his side.

"NARUTO QUICKLY" "have some ramen" as Tuechi gave him a large bowl that was still hot. Naruto began to eat the bowl.

"WHAT Naruto look what you did to him, he's almost dead you could of killed him what were you thinking." Sakura was screaming. She suddenly knocked the bowl out of his hands and punched him straight in the face.

Naruto fell to the ground and put his hand to his face. "Why did you do this too him"

"Sakura-cha.. Naruto tried to say but was cut off.

"You probably used that red chakra to beat him, there is no way you are strong enough" as she kicked him.

All of the ninja were pissed now and waiting to see what happened. The villagers were loving it.

Ino approached sakura "Sakura what are you doing?!? He just brought sasuke back after he was captured, and this is how you treat him." Ino yelled.

Ino had lost her love for sasuke and had began to admire Naruto as well as some of the other ninja.

"What are you talking about Ino, I'll bet he didn't do anything and the rest of them did all the work." Sakura said as she moved to kick Naruto again.

Sand exploded from all around and covered sakura lifting her of the ground, as Gaara walked between Naruto and her.

"If you make another move on Uzumaki I will kill you, allies or not"

Sakura let a laugh escape "You are just mad because sasuke beat you just like in the chunnin exams"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, this Uchiha was completely useless in his attempt to stop me." Gaara paused and a smirk grew on his face. "Naruto could probably take on this whole village if he had too."

"YOU'RE lieing"

"You just don't want to admit defeat to sasuke" the villagers began to yell towards Gaara.

Gaara once again had his bored look on his face as he continued. "You think I lie, well then let me tell you about it." The ninja were now intently listening.

"He first was able to place a exploding tag where my armor was thinnest where the uchiha could not even touch me."

"Uzumaki created over 2000 shadow clones that beat me to a pulp before I transformed. When I did transform he summoned some frog named 'Gamabunta' that matched me in power."

The ninja were now amazed and held respect for Naruto seeing as only two people have been able to summon the Boss frog. Jiraiya of the legendary sannin and the Yondaime.

"There is more, when I used 100 percent of my power, Uzumaki called on even more strength and transformed not only himself but also Gamabunta into a 9-tailed fox when they could not take hold of me."

The villagers were now scared and some of the older ninja at the mention of the Kyuubi.

"He then beat me with a head butt to the forehead." Gaara replied as he 'dropped' sakura to the ground and looked over at Naruto.

The villagers still thought he was lieing so they needed to expose him somehow. The villagers began to yell at Naruto. Calling him demon and wishing death upon him, but were quickly silenced by Tsunade and the ANBU.

Naruto still had his hand to his face where sakura punched him. The rest of the rookie nine and gai's team were now in front of Naruto except for sasuke and sakura. It was eerily silent.

Naruto stood. His face was now full of anger and fury, but it turned to a smile.

"Then I am leaving."

The villagers cheered and the ninja were confused.

"I can't believe that I go out and capture the Uchiha who left of his own free will and even put a chidori threw my chest "he glanced at Kakashi" and then bring him back and then get screamed at for doing it.!" Naruto said with sarcasm

Everyone was confused

"He left of his own free will to Orochimaru because he thought the leaf was weak."

Naruto laughed

"Well I guess I showed him"

"Well like I said, I am leaving this village, and baa-chan, if you send hu…

"I wont brat, but you better come visit"

Naruto smiled "Well I am off to start my own village"

Everyone was shocked except for Tsunade.

"Anyone want to come?"

"I WILL" screamed Tuechi as he hurriedly rushed with ayame to behind Naruto

"I would lose business if you left, and besides who want to live in a place where they hate someone for just living" as Tuechi glared at the villagers. "Although I am going to need some help getting all my pots and utensils"

'I got it covered" and Naruto created 30 shadow clones to go get all the stuff from ichiraku.

"I will go as well, traditions or not" Neji said as he joined Naruto.

"We are coming" Gaara said flatly as he and his siblings joined Naruto

"Are we gonna be allies with leaf?" Shikamaru asked

"With the ninja yes, villagers maybe" Naruto replied smirking

"I'm in then"

"Me too"

"If they go im coming" Ino said as she glanced at Naruto

Chougi, Ino, and Shikamaru moved too.

"He'll need a lot of help doing what he wants" replied Shikamaru with a lazy tone.

"And of course we'll visit" said Chougi in response to the look their parents were giving him.

"You dare betray the konoha?, you are all gennin and chunnin" said a council member stepping forward.

"They are going whether you like it or not, and if anyone wants to stop them they have to go through me" Tsunade said facing the crowd

Ten-ten, kiba, shino and hinata moved as well.

"We will be in touch father" was all shino said as he moved.

"GAI-sensei, I wish to go along with my friends but do not wish to leave you, what should I do ?"

"Lee you go, be with your friends" Gai screamed "I will come back sensei" Lee said as he and Gai began their 'ritual'

Tsunade walked forward. "Brat you better not get killed, Shikamaru take care of him"

"Troublesome"

"I'll be fine baa-chan" Naruto stepped forward and gave her a huge hug. "I'll see you again, tell the pervy sage too"

They all began walking away from the village as soon as the clones returned carrying all of the ramen equipment and supplies.

Naruto was in the lead with Shikamaru at his side and Chougi and Neji were being carried on stretchers by some clones. Everyone else was in a group behind them just walking along. Ino had moved towards the front and got as close to Naruto as she could before making it obvious.

"So, Naruto where do you plan on going? Or are we starting a village from scratch?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto put on one of his biggest smiles

"Have you ever been to the Land of waves"?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Travel

Everyone was walking the path towards wave country. Naruto was in the lead and Shikamaru and shino were at his sides. Naruto had created 4 clones and they were carrying neji and Chougi and 30 clones carrying the Ichiraku supplies and equipment Chougi was awake now and conversing with Tuechi and ayame about foods and recipes. Ten-ten, Temari and Ino were talking about who knows what, and hinata was tending to a now awake neji. Kiba and Akamaru were jumping through the trees "playing tag" followed by an energetic Lee. Gaara and Kankuro were bringing up the rear.

Naruto was happy inside because for once he was thinking about his own village, a new village, one free of prejudice and hate towards people. He silently vowed that he would make it a joyful place for all its inhabitants. Naruto couldn't believe that all of his friends were coming along with him, the dead last. Naruto knew that he had proven himself, but was still overjoyed about it all.

Naruto was wearing a fox smile and looked to Shikamaru.

"So Shikamaru how come you decided to come?"

Everyone stopped their own conversations and looked towards the front. Shikamaru felt everyone's eyes on him and sighed "Troublesome…….."

"Well the village council has been getting ahead of itself because of Tsunade being the new Hokage. They feel that she is not doing a good job and is going to try and get her out of power and elect Danzo as the new Hokage."

"But that's only part of the village council right?" Ino asked

"Of course, the clan heads of the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Abruame, Nara, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka all disagree, they know of Tsunade's skill as a warrior and feel that she is the most qualified for the position, besides if Danzo was chosen he would be a weak Hokage, especially with only one arm" Shikamaru continued

"True, he has been trying to gain power ever since the Sandaime" Shino interjected

"And how do you know that Shino?" Ten-ten asked

"My father keeps me informed about the council and village matters, he says what happens if they die, who then will take on responsibility for the village"

"Wow Shino, that's the most I've ever heard you say in a week" Naruto said chuckling

Everyone else joined in and shino smiled although no one could see it. Everyone was bitten by a bug that caused them to immediately stop laughing and get rid of the bug. As they were trying the bugs flew back to shino and he kept walking

"Nice move shino" Naruto said still laughing

"Oh and Shikamaru you never really gave us a reason that you left?" Ino said jabbing him in the stomach

"Troublesome, I was hoping you would forget, Tsunade kind of gave it to me as a mission to take care of Naruto." Shikamaru said as he jumped behind Ino

"The old hag did what?!?" Naruto yelled and charged Shikamaru but stopped when he saw that he was behind Ino. Ino looked him in the eyes and blushed as she quickly looked away and turned Naruto around

"Let's keep going I would like to get there today, I have never been to the land of waves" Ino said pushing Naruto forward

"Ok, Ok, we are going" Naruto started walking again

"Well that is Shikamaru's reason what about the rest of you?" Naruto said as he turned his head backward

"I did it to get free of the Hyuuga clan rules that separate the houses, I will create a new Hyuuga that are not divided, and I'm sure Hinata would help, besides Tsunade removed the seal when I was being healed from the last battle, meaning no one had power over me" Neji called from his stretcher

"I came for the new ideas and besides my father kind of suggested it. He said I could grow stronger and that if this village were to blossom it would need help. You are the strongest fighter among us Naruto but probably the worst in organizing and handling things." Shino said still smiling from the bug bites

"Hehehe, I guess you got me there" Naruto said smiling while scratching his head

"You idiot" Ino said as she bonked him over the head

Naruto laughed more and jogged ahead to escape Ino.

"I wasn't done with you yet" Ino screamed as she took off after him. Naruto saw this and took off sprinting

"Woo go Naruto" Kiba called and Hinata smacked him in the back of the head

"Five minutes and Ino will be dragging Naruto back" ten-ten said laughing

"Ten minutes, Naruto is kind of fast you know" Neji called

"Want to bet on it?" ten-ten said

"Sure ten-ten" Neji said smiling

"Fine, but you are lucky you are still injured" ten-ten said struggling to contain herself from smacking neji

"So what does the winner get?" Neji asked

"Being a slave for the winner for 2 hours" ten-ten said smirking

"You're on"

"Less than 30 seconds" Tuechi said smiling evilly

"No way Naruto is not that slow" Chougi said. Everyone was now watching the bet

"You're on" Neji and ten-ten chorused.

"I never said that" Tuechi said as he moved to the front of the group and cupped his hands over his mouth

"FFRRRREEEEEEEEEE RRRAAAMMMEEEEEENNNN" his deep voice bellowed

Everyone looked ahead and saw a large cloud of dust kick up and then everyone was amazed to see Naruto standing there with Ino in his arms bridal style and her arms around her neck.

"Where's the ramen??" He said as if in a frenzy

Everyone was either smirking at the predicament that they were in or mouths gaping from Naruto's speed and kiba was about to say something but was interrupted.

"WOOO, score one for the old man" Tuechi sang as he danced around the group and ayame chuckled as the rest were staring with wide eyes as they had never seen anyone move that fast

"Seems I know Naruto know don't I" Tuechi said rubbing it in

"I can't believe that we are his slaves" ten-ten wined and neji just smacked his forehead

"What was I some kind of bet?" Naruto said still holding Ino

"Yep and you lost it for me Naruto!!" Neji said

"Oops sorry neji" Naruto said

"Let's keep moving" Shino said as he started in the lead.

Everyone walked by and Naruto turned to follow until he realized he was still carrying Ino "O Sorry Ino, want me to put you down?" Naruto asked

Ino thought about it "I am actually kind of tired, would you mind carrying me?" Ino left out that she was waiting for a day at the gate for them to return from their mission, thus she was exhausted.

"No problem, but would you rather be on my back?" Naruto said trying to be a gentleman

"No I am fine here" she said and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep

When Naruto caught up to the rest of them Ino was asleep and everyone turned to look at them and the boys smirked while the girls 'awwed over it" and kiba and Kankuro both made catcalls which earned them another smack from hinata and Temari.

Shikamaru still wanted to get the reasons for the rest of them leaving broke the silence "Well what about you Lee?"

Lee looked down to the ground saddened "You guys are my only real friends besides Gai-sensei and some of the jounin, and if you left I would be all alone"

Everyone was saddened at what Lee had said until Naruto broke the silence

"Don't worry Lee, I've got the same reason, you all are my best friends" Naruto said which cheered everyone up. Tuechi smiled for even though he was a ramen chef, he had great observations skills. For you can't live in a village full of ninja and not pick up some skills. And he was witnessing one of Naruto's many outstanding talents."

"Ok Chougi what about you?" Tuechi said changing the conversation

"I couldn't leave Ino and Shikamaru they are like family to me. And after that mission when we risked our lives for sasuke and then bring him back and then get looked down upon for doing so, besides a new village would be cool"

Everyone recalled the events from the village, and how the rescuers were shunned.

"Ok, ten-ten what about you?" Naruto called

She looked at Neji quickly and then back forward "there has to be some women in this village to keep the men in line" she was glad she made this up because she really didn't have a reason except for wanting to be with Neji.

Everyone shared a laugh at the joke she had made.

"Kiba?"

'Well, new territory and like Chougi said we got belittled for doing a mission to retrieve the damn Uchiha, plus here at this village I would be one of the strongest." Akamaru yipped in agreement

"Wow we are going through the list now" Neji pointed out

"Hinata, what about you?" Neji asked

"Um well, I don't like the hyuuga laws and I um am trying to prove a point that hyuuga do not need just the hyuuga style and Byukagan to be good ninja. Also I would like to create a new style free from the other Hyuuga" Hinata managed without stuttering

"What about you three Gaara, Kankuro and Temari" Naruto said forgetting that they were there as they had been quiet most of the trip

Temari was looking at Shikamaru when Naruto started talking and was caught looking away. "I agree with ten-ten someone has to keep you all in line, especially Kankuro."

Kankuro just looked at everyone "Well I had nothing else to do, so why not" this made everyone laugh a he was just doing this because he was bored

"I'll bet Gaara made you come" Naruto said trying to contain his laughter

"Yep" Gaara said which caused everyone to laugh and Kankuro to go after Gaara but was caught up in a ball of sand.

"You know this is not fair at all, Gaara never gets hit or any of that" Kankuro whined

"That's because he doesn't cause trouble like you" Temari pointed out smacking him again "besides I can actually get to Gaara without his sand protecting him." Temari moved towards Gaara and he quickly made handseals to encase himself in a ball of sand under his control. "Well except when he does that"

After everyone had finished any other explanations of why they left and there was silence for a minute, Shino started a new subject

"Ok so Naruto how are we doing this?"

"Well my first real mission was here to wave country to protect Tazuna an expert bridge builder, and I met a nice family that took care of us while we were here. They used to be a poor country but now I think they are a lot better since the bridge was finished. And I think that their village will be the perfect spot for our new ninja village, it has lots of woods, a large river and some small mountains, plus the ocean. Also we will be able to disguise ourselves as ordinary people if the need ever arrive, seeing as there is no evidence that it will be a ninja village, will keep us safe for the first part."

"Wow Naruto that actually made sense for once" Kiba said

"That was actually a very good reason and had lots of advantages, and this man Tazuna, he will help with the new buildings I guess?" Shikamaru asked

"Wow you really area a genius Shikamaru" Naruto said smiling

"Well anyway I was thinking that for the first couple months or so we focus on getting the area secured, designed out and built. I mean we all can't stay at Tazuna's house, we will have to build our own. And we need food and probably need to divert the river closer to the village. That would be great for water and there was lots of fish in wave country" Naruto replied in a semi-serious tone

"Well you have it all thought out for once, not just charging in to something fists raised" Neji said smirking

"Ok so that's what we got to do first I guess then" ten-ten said clapping her hands

"Wait a sec we will need a cool headband symbol!" Kiba said waving his hands

"Only you Kiba would think of that, only you" Shino muttered.

Everyone stopped and thought about it after a laugh. "I guess a simple design of a few waves would work, easily distinguishable and easy to carve." Shino said

"Well there we go, that's settled" Chougi said

Naruto thought it was time to show that he was truly capable of being a leader and that he is in charge of this project.

" Ok well I think that Chougi and old-man ichiraku should be in charge of food. Hinata, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino in charge of scouting the area and securing a boundary. Ten-ten, Temari, Ino, and ayame should be in charge of housing and design seeing as they would complain the most. And me, Gaara and Lee will divert the river and get wood. Neji whenever he gets better will do whatever needs help"

"Ok sounds good Naruto but that stuff will take a long, long time." Ten-ten pointed out

"Not for Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto exclaimed

"And how are you planning that?" Temari asked

Naruto smiled and said "Ever heard of shadow clones?"

Shikamaru, Shino and Neji all understood and Shino began to explain.

"Naruto has massive stamina and chakra. He can create over 2000 shadow clones that would last all day, and all he would need would be some food and rest and he could do it again the next day. This gives us 2000 man power each day, so we will be done quickly." Shino finished

"Also as he said, we are 'in charge' so basically we are leading an army of Naruto's," Neji's smile grew even bigger "and to think that every time he does this his chakra will increase."

"Exactly, Naruto will definitely be the leader. His chakra right now is double all of the rest of us but together. By the time we are done I am guessing that he will have so much chakra that very few in this land will compare to him."

"Man Naruto, you are going to be unbeatable." Kiba said

Naruto smiled and kept walking. He looked down to see Ino still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling, he felt happy. Ino stirred and snuggled closer to him.

Shikamaru saw this and leaned close "Looks like you got something for her eh?"

Naruto blushed and leaned back to Shikamaru "I could say the same for you and Temari" this cased Shikamaru to look away and Naruto jumped behind everyone else.

Naruto smiled knowing that Shikamaru had a thing for Temari, as well as Kiba and Hinata, obviously Neji and ten-ten and he was thinking about Shino and ayame.

**Nice gaki, its about time you got a vixen!** Naruto heard Kyuubi yell in his mind.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and then found himself in front of Kyuubi.

"What do you want fox?"

What I cant have a conversation with my jailor? Kyuubi said smiling with his massive jaws. 

"Well, you actually got a point there. But still what do you want?"

Well as you know I can see what happens out there and the idea of you starting a ninja village is weird but can work, especially with the bloodlines and abilities you have with you.

Naruto just now realized that he had some of the strongest bloodlines from all over the ninja world with him and they were starting a new village.

Anyways, I was wondering when you were going to tell them about me and all. You should not keep secrets from them.

"I guess you are right, I will have to tell them somehow, what way do you think is the easiest?"

Kyuubi smiled and Naruto ducked to avoid being hit in the head by something.

"What was that for????" Naruto screamed

To test your reflexes, no you idiot it was a summoning scroll now go get it! 

Naruto quickly went and gathered the scroll and brought it back to in front of Kyuubi.

"So what do I do, same as the toads?"

Yes, just think of foxes or toads whichever you want to summon at the time. 

So Naruto signed his name in blood as well as his hand on the scroll and wrapped it up and slid it back to Kyuubi.

"Cool foxes and toads now" All right man this village is going to be unstoppable

Naruto I also have something else for you. This seal is converting my chakra into yours, which will make you have almost limitless chakra. You will need to work on chakra control a lot more ok. And after it absorbs my chakra I will go back to the demon realm, but you will still be able to summon me.

"Hey you aren't going to go all destructive on me or anything right?"

Of course, here lets make a blood seal on it, this way you can prove it to any of you elders that want to know. Kyuubi wrote it out on paper and signed it by slicing his paw and signing in blood, he slid the scroll to Naruto and he did the same. After they were done Naruto put the scroll in his pocket.

"Alright, I will miss all the annoying conversations we had though when you leave"

Sure you will, but you still have 2 more years to deal with me 

"Alright then Kyuubi I am going to tell them." Naruto turned to leave but turned back around

"Wait a sec, can you turn into a smaller fox, because you walking around all massive like that won't help and will give us away"

Of course I can do that, you don't think I am a demon lord for nothing! Now get out 

Naruto came back into the real world laughing and everyone was looking at him

"What is so funny?" Kiba asked

"Nothing, just a joke I remembered, but I have something very important to tell all of you" Naruto woke Ino up and set her down next to him

"Well, you all remember the stories of how The Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi in battle and killed it but also lost his life doing so."

Everyone nodded but were confused as to what he was talking about

"Well, Kyuubi was a demon lord and cannot be killed. So Yondaime did the next best thing, He sealed it"

Neji now realized what he was saying as he had seen the red chakra in the chunnin exams.

"And he had to seal in into a newborn baby seeing as their chakra coils are still developing and could contain the demon lord. So I was chosen as I was born on the same day Kyuubi attacked the village" Naruto finished as he lifted his shirt and channeled chakra to his stomach to show them the seal

"Whoa, so that's where your power comes from?" Kankuro asked

Gaara interjected "No, the power of the demon is easily identified, the power that Naruto has is from hard work. Kyuubi's power is only when you see the red chakra"

"Well how do you know that?" ten-ten asked

Gaara smiled "I also have a demon lord sealed inside me"

Everyone was now confused and wondered how this happened.

"But you are just his jailor not him right?" hinata nervously asked

"Of course, we are two separate beings. Let me show you" Naruto said smirking as he jumped back from the group

Summoning Jutsu A huge cloud of smoke erupted and everyone shielded their ears when they heard Kyuubi talk 

WOOOOOOO, bout time I got out, this feels good. Kyuubi said stretching O yeah my name is Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, and strongest of all demon lords.

Naruto noted from atop his head that he was twice the size of Gamabunta.

"Hey Kyuubi, do you think I should tell Gamabunta?"

Yea, you should want to do it now? 

Only if you don't attack him even if he attacks you.

Fine 

Everyone was amazed to see Naruto talking to the demon lord and did not know he was going to summon Gamabunta.

Naruto jumped off of Kyuubi's head and was falling to the ground.

"Naruto what are you doing you idiot" as Ino started to run hoping she would catch him before he hit the ground. Ino was stopped by sand at her ankles and around her waist.

"Just watch" and Gaara set her down next to him.

Summoning jutsu 

And a cloud of smoke erupted again this time half the size of Kyuubi

Jiraiya is that you? Or is it the idiot? 

"Hey Gamabunta its me, Naruto I want you to meet an old friend but you cant attack!"

Gamabunta finally saw Kyuubi through the smoke

What how did he get out, the seal the Yondaime made was unbreakable. Gamabunta said worried as he pulled his dagger

"I let him out…….." Naruto said

What why did you do that, he will kill us all now.

"Through a summoning jutsu" Naruto finished and the ground started to shake. Everyone looked over to see Kyuubi laughing and rolling around on the ground

Aw man you should have seen you face Bunta, ahahahahahahaha, you were terrified

"Not good" Naruto thought

Damn brat scaring me and stuff, Alright brat I am out of here, see you later Gamabunta said as he disappeared leaving Naruto to plummet to the ground. "Damn it! He did it again"

I got you brat, Kyuubi said as one of his tails caught him and set him back down next to his friends.

"Thanks Kyuubi, now will you get down before someone sees you and alerts konoha"

Fine, Fine He finished as he erupted in another cloud of smoke and when it cleared a small two tailed fox was sitting on Naruto's shoulder

Well everyone, my name is Kyuubi so please stop gawking at me!

"Aww so cute" the girls yelled as they took Kyuubi and began hugging him and petting him

Naruto help me, I am going to die!!!

Naruto meanwhile was on the floor laughing holding his sides. "Some demon lord huh?" AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

All the guys started to walk again except for Naruto who went to get Kyuubi.

"Ok, that's enough I don't think he likes it, besides the rest of them kept walking" Naruto said as he moved to the center and bent down allowing Kyuubi to jump back on his shoulder.

The girls 'hmpfed' and ran to catch up to the rest except for Ino

Kyuubi whispered to Naruto Is this the one you like, cause she doesn't seem that smart

Naruto blushed and started running again as Ino chased Kyuubi who had dug his claws into Naruto's jacket forcing Naruto to run.

The rest of the group was walking again and saw Naruto run by with a laughing Kyuubi followed by an angry Ino

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Tuechi said evilly

"No" Ayame said as she bonked him over the head.

After Naruto had returned this time being dragged by Ino and Kyuubi still laughing came jumping down from the tree line, apparently avoiding harm from Ino.

The group was still a day's walk from Wave so they decided to camp here for the night.

"Alright I'll get some dinner and wood, be back in 15 minutes." Naruto said before he made his favorite seal.

Mass Shadow Clone

100 shadow clones poofed into existence and everyone only had a second to look before they dashed off into the forest, their tasks already in mind

"So that's what you meant by 'a lot' " Kiba said as he and Akamaru began to push the twigs and leaves away for a suitable sleeping area.

"No he could do that probably 20 more times and still not even tire, he has amazing stamina that is probably more than Lee's" Shikamaru said as he laid down next to a tree and looked up at the sky. Temari sat to his left and Kankuro was next to Temari.

"Crap no one brought tents did they?" ten-ten called as she imagined sleeping on the forest floor with nothing but the clothes she has on.

"Man good point ten-ten, no one has anything, we kind of forgot all that at Konoha" Ino pointed out feeling bad because they were ninja and were supposed to remember this kind of stuff.

Everyone stopped all of their talking and looked at Gaara who had closed his eyes and made a handseal, and was muttering something. The ground before them began to shake and sand exploded from the ground and became a large mass hovering right above them. He made another seal and the sand formed into a large 2-story house with open windows and doorways. A chimney sprouted from the top and the whole structure was pushed up by 2 inches of sand from the bottom to keep it safe from water

Gaara walked inside and said lazily "It is going to rain and I do not like getting wet, and there is room for 20 people and we have less than that so anyone is welcome to join me."

"WHAT, Gaara, how come you never did this on any missions and I had to sleep in the trees!!!" Kankuro protested

"Because it never rained" Gaara called flatly

"Good point" Kankuro said immediately ending his rant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The storm overhead was thundering very loudly and the lightning was illuminating the entire area. All the Naruto clones that went to get wood and food returned, the food clones with some berries and rabbit and even some wild vegetables. Kiba skinned and cleaned the rabbits and Gaara made a fire for them. Everyone noticed that Gaara was sitting close to the fire and avoiding any rain possible that fell through the windows. Naruto and Kyuubi still hadn't returned. Ino was sitting near the doorway waiting. Kiba was about to say something but this time shino stopped him before he could. Tuechi had started to make rabbit stew.

"Um Gaara, if you really don't like the rain that much why don't you make a covering or something to keep the rain out, you know like a diagonal or something" Kankuro asked in confusion.

Gaara looked at the windows and then smacked himself in the forehead. "I can't believe I am listening to an idea Kankuro suggested, but a good idea it is." Sand came up from the floor and covered the windows stopping the wind and rain from entering but still allowing airflow.

"Where do you think Naruto is?" Ino said in a sad voice

"He probably got lost but don't worry Kyuubi is with him, he'll keep him safe" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Here Ino come get something to eat" Chougi called

"I'll wait for Naruto to get back" she called not moving from the doorway.

Everyone had eaten now and had found a room to sleep in and gone to bed. Except for Gaara who was poking the fire and Ino who was till waiting at the door.

"Hey Gaara" Ino asked her voice still full of sadness

Gaara continued to poke the fire but answered. "Yes"

"Did Naruto really do what you said he did back at the village, has he become that strong?"

"Yes, I have no reason to lie"

"Ok" Ino was thinking even more of Naruto now and how far he had come.

"Gaara, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did, but yes you may ask another"

"Well how come you don't sleep"

Gaara sighed and stopped poking the fire.

"As you know I have a demon lord sealed inside of me. The one-tailed Shukaku, demon of the sand to be precise. He is the weakest of the demons but still could take on any village. My demon is in a rage as a result of being sealed with a crazy priest. If I go to sleep Shukaku takes control and goes on a rampage, thus I can not sleep, and besides the chakra from Shukaku replenishes me enough to keep me awake constantly" He started to poke the fire once he finished.

"So can someone fix the seal?"

"So far I have found no one that is able to, but I am always looking"

"Well what about Kyuubi, he seemed strong enough and I am sure he could help" Ino suggested

"I will certainly asked him when he and Naruto return"

"Ok Gaara could you do me one last favor?" Ino crept over to Gaara and whispered something in his ear

"I guess I could, I hope that Naruto doesn't get mad though" Gaara said as a room of sand on the top floor collapsed in on is self.

"Thanks a lot Gaara" Ino said as she gave him a hug

"You are welcome but Naruto will definitely be mad when he ret… Speak of the devil here they are now" Gaara walked to the door and Ino shot up and ran to the door.

Naruto's jacket was off and his pants were torn a little bit, He was dragging a huge net full of fish, there was enough fish to feed them all for a week.

"Naruto what did you do?" Ino yelled as she jumped onto Naruto giving him a bone-crushing hug. Ino noticed Naruto's muscles and liked the feeling when he returned the hug.

"Well Kyuubi taught me a very old technique used to catch fish, it involves blocking the river with large stones, that block a way for the fish to get by but allow enough for the water to continue through. You put your net over the rocks and wait. The fish naturally try to get over it and jump onto the rocks which usually makes the injure themselves and thus keeps them there. You then pull your net in and remove the rocks."

"Well what took you so long?"

"A few missing nin stopped by and tried to take the fish and I had to beat them around a bit in order to get them to leave"

"Naruto, where was Kyuubi, shouldn't a demon lord have been enough to stop them?"

Heh some Demon lord he is, he's scared of rain, but here he comes now"

Naruto's jacket was moving slowly along the ground until it reached the house and Kyuubi jumped out of it and right into the middle of the fire.

Ahh that's much better, nice and warm.

"Feel better now wimpy fox, couldn't even help with the net." Naruto grumbled

Naruto and Ino both had their stew and talked with Gaara over ordinary things.

"Well go to bed, I will watch the fish" Gaara said as hand of sand from his gourd came and drug the net closer to the house. Sand then came and created a room around the fish, sealing it off completely except for a doorway from the house.

"Would love to, thanks Gaara" Naruto called as he stretched and yawned and walked to the other side of the room and turned back around

"Hey umm Gaara, which room is empty?" Naruto asked smiling

"None"

"What well where am I supposed to sleep?" Naruto called

"With me" Ino said as she grabbed his hand and drug him to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For all of you with 'impure' thoughts they didn't do anything just shared a bed!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sighed as he walked back to the fire and saw Kyuubi laying down in it

"Kyuubi"

Yea?

"My seal is not working correctly and is not allowing me to sleep properly, I feel it is from the crazed priest that is sealed within me as well, is there anything I could do ?"

Kyuubi stretched and stood up where is your seal?

Gaara lifted his shirt off and showed him the seal on his shoulder. Kyuubi jumped onto his head and looked down at it.

Yea, the priest being sealed as well definitely did something wrong, but is easy to fix

This might sting a bit Kyuubi did a long set of handseals and finished quickly

Tri-elemental seal as Kyuubi thrust his paw onto the seal

Gaara winced in pain as a symbol of a fire, earth and water all appeared around his old seal in a triangle.

There you go, the crazed priest is subdued and locked away, and he is definitely not getting out. Shukaku may still be in a rage so try to go to sleep and if anything happens I will stop him ok?

"Ok" and Gaara laid down and started to drift to sleep.

Kyuubi jumped down and stood right in front of Gaara as he went to sleep. Kyuubi closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly Gaara shook violently, he then sprang up and opened his eyes, yet they weren't Gaara's eyes they were the eyes of Shukaku. Gaara sprung upright and sand began to swirl around him as he laughed diabolically.

Tiiimmmee tooo Killl, wooooooo Shukaku screamed

Kyuubi opened his eyes and spoke in a commanding voice

Shukaku incarnate of sand and guardian of the desert, I order to you to calm down and release your control over this boy.

And why should I listen to you little fox.

Because I am Kyuubi, the 9 tailed fox, and I am ordering you to stop

You lie, Kyuubi was much, much bigger and you have no where near as much chakra as Lord Kyuubi

Kyuubi's chakra blazed from his small body, causing Shukaku to tremble in fear as everybody knew Kyuubi's chakra.

You doubt me Shukaku?

No Lord Kyuubi, I just haven't been sane lately from that priest and I was so used to taking control and killing, I am sorry, please forgive me Shukaku begged

Only if you never harm this boy again and help him train in his control of the sand

Yes, Lord Kyuubi I will! Thank you merciful Lord

Return to your cell, I need to speak with the boy again.

Yes my lord and Shukaku released his hold over Gaara, causing him to wake

"Why do I have such a headache?" Gaara complained as he held his head.

That is because I just a chat with Shukaku and he will no longer bother you at all, in fact he is now going to help you with training and better control over the sand.

"Really? That would be great, Thank you very much Kyuubi" Gaara said as he bowed his head

No problem at all, just open up a bit more to people, they are your friends you know

"I will try"

Ok then go to sleep, oh and if you want to talk with Shukaku then just think of being inside your head and speaking with a giant badger

"Ok" Kyuubi left the room and Gaara made a bed of sand that was comfortable for him and went to sleep.

Man, what a terrible seal, he is lucky that Shukaku had not escaped completely, must have been his will that kept Shukaku at bay. Kyuubi spoke to no one as he looked at the sky

Ah, Damn brat didn't give me enough chakra to last a night, o well I'll tell him next time Kyuubi finished as he poofed into smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Next Morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was the first one to wake and walked into the living room to see Gaara sleeping. Naruto thought nothing of it and went to get some fish for breakfast. Naruto walked in to the fish room when Temari entered the room and stumbled upon a sleeping Gaara

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Temari screamed out causing Naruto to sprint back into the room

"What is wrong Temari???" Naruto said while drawing a kunai from the floor

"Gaara is sleeping"

"Yea, and .." Naruto said dumbfounded as he lowered the kunai

"You idiot, when he sleeps Shukaku takes control of him and goes on a rampage!"

"Well, it doesn't look like that happened now does it" Shikamaru said before muttering something about troublesome women.

"What are you doing up you lazy bum?" Temari demanded

"Well you damn screaming woke everybody in the house up!" Kiba complained as he entered the room followed by everyone else.

"I'll get some more fish" Naruto mumbled as he created some shadow clones to help him

Tuechi made some fish cakes and everyone ate them and Naruto made some more clones to wash and clean the pans. Gaara still had not woken up.

Everyone by now had exited the house and was ready to go but nobody dared wake Gaara up for fear of his wrath.

"Well what are we going to do? He might not wake up for a while and stuff, and who knows if he can find us?" Naruto answered

"Well how is it that he went to sleep in the first place" Shino stated

"O yea, I told him to ask Kyuubi about Shukaku and all, maybe he knows?"

Ino, Temari and Kiba were all frustrated now

"You knew that this whole time and never thought to mention it!!!" Temari screamed and Naruto was scared for his life but luckily Temari was being held back by Hinata and ten-ten.

"K, Well let's get the fox out here" Naruto said as if nothing had happened at all.

Summoning Jutsu

And a small puff of smoke erupted from his hand but when it cleared it was not Kyuubi, but Gamakichi.

Hey bro!

"O crap wrong one" Naruto said scratching his head

"NARUTOO" Temari was furious now.

Alright I'll see you later bro! And Gamakichi disappeared.

"I'll get it right this time" Naruto stepped back and did the jutsu again. This time Kyuubi emerged stretching and yawning.

Hey kids whats up.

"What did you do to Gaara" Temari screamed

O him, I put him to sleep

"How, did you hurt him at all?"

No, I simply fixed his seal and calmed Shukaku

"You mean you actually talked to Shukaku, is that even possible" Kankuro asked

Of course it is you idiot, Naruto talks to me all the time and I am talking to all of you, so don't you think it would be possible for him to do the same let alone me!

Kyuubi snapped

"Ok sorry" Kankuro replied as he took shelter behind Tuechi.

Anyway, Gaara is fine, just resting from no sleep in a long time, just carry him with you, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind

"No problem"

So Naruto created 100 clones, 30 to help with Ichiraku supplies and 10 to carry, Chougi, Neji and the sleeping Gaara, the rest got the fish.

"So how much longer is it to Wave country Naruto?" ten-ten asked tired from the long trip

"Actually I am not entirely sure how much farther it is, but I am sure this is the way" Naruto hastily said not wanting to feel ten-ten's wrath

"Why doesn't Neji or Hinata check with their Byukagan?" Shino suggested. Everyone had noticed that Shino was talking more.

"I'll check, Neji is still injured" Hinata said as she made the seal used to use the Byukagan.

Hinata saw trees and continued to look left; she came across a huge bridge that was in between the tree lines. It was straight ahead just to far to see by the normal eye.

"The bridge is just ahead, about 1 mile." Hinata stated

"Ok then only about 4 miles to go, then" Naruto said taking the lead again closely followed by Ino and the rest.

"Wait Naruto, if hinata said the bridge is 1 mile ahead how come you said 4?" Kiba asked thinking Naruto's math was wrong

"Well, it's about a mile to the bridge, but the bridge itself is 2 miles long, and then a mile to Tazuna's village"

"Wow that is a large bridge, probably peaceful, perfect place to watch the clouds" Shikamaru said in a joyful tone

The group continued until they got to the bridge. The bridge was very wide across, maybe 100 feet. On the left side of the bridge was a giant marble statue of team 7 and gold plated plaque.

"Naruto look it is you along with Team 7" Lee said stating the obvious.

"Thanks Lee" Naruto said

Kiba approached the plaque and saw the name.

"What!!!, The Great Naruto bridge?" How did you get a bridge named after you?" Kiba said jealous because he doesn't have anything named after him, especially a huge bridge.

Everyone looked at Naruto who just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe, it was our first C class mission that turned A class, and we had to fight off Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist and one of his companions. Kakashi almost died and me and sasuke had to free him. We then killed them on this bridge later on"

"Wait Zabuza as in Zabuza one of the seven swordsman's of the mist?" ten-ten asked

"Yea, the one and only"

"Did you get to see his sword, one of the heavenly swords?" ten-ten asked with stars in her eyes as she bombarded Naruto with questions about the sword.

"Um ten-ten, we buried Zabuza and Haku on the other side of the bridge, his sword should still be there" Naruto said causing ten-ten to stop her many questions

"Ok, then lets go!!" ten-ten demanded and all the guys instantly began moving, not wanting to attract ten-ten's or any of the girls wrath.

It took them about 2 minutes to cross the bridge because of all the stuff Naruto was carrying.

When they arrived ten-ten was looking at the graves of Zabuza and Haku and admiring Zabuza's sword

"Wow, Naruto do you think I could touch it?"

"Umm, you would actually have to ask Tazuna" Naruto said

"Halt who goes there" said a villager who emerged from the forest with about 20 others, they were only armed with spears and swords, although the swordsmen looked as if they held some reasonable skill from the way they carried themselves and their swords.

"Yea, we are here to see Tazuna" ten-ten said as she backed up towards the rest of the group

"Why are you here and how do you know Tazuna?" another villager said

"Our friend was here before and helped with the bridge and stuff" Shikamaru said stepping forward trying to avoid a battle. Shino pushed Naruto forward

"O I see it is Naruto" said the lead villager as they all lowered their weapons.

"Well, are we allowed to see Tazuna?" Naruto asked

"Yes right this way" and they villagers led the way to the village

"Um if I may ask, how was it that you knew we had crossed the bridge, you apparently do not look like ninja, and if you were that would be a huge task even for a powerful ninja." Shikamaru asked wishing to know their trick

"Simple, there is a seal on the bridge that lets us know when someone is on the bridge"

"Well then, do you come here armed every time someone crosses?" Shino said adjusting his glasses

"No, the trick is the seal only alerts us if the bridge is being crossed by a number of people. They way we tell is the villagers are taught to cross in a single file, which the seal notices and stays inactive, when more than 1 person crossed spread out, the seal alerts us and we arm ourselves." The lead villager said proudly.

If I may ask, that would be a very intricate seal; may I ask who did it?

"It was one of Naruto's friends, Jiraiya of the Sannin, he stopped by once and he did it for us as a favor saying that Naruto would return it someday." A villager stated

"Damn it Pervy-Sage" Naruto grumbled

"Ahh here we are"

The village was a lot bigger than last time. There was a simple wooden wall, that didn't look like it would hold out anything more than bandits and animals. There were many more houses, but they were all 3 floors or less. There was a large building that stood out in the middle, on it was the symbol for waves. The land around the wall was full of farmland and woods. The village looked very prosperous.

When they entered the whole village was there to meet them. Tazuna was in the front with Inari and Tsunami at his sides.

"Naruto how are you its been a while hasn't it" Tazuna's deep voice bellowed over the crowd.

"Tazuna, how are you"

"It is great to see you and your friends but may I ask why you are carrying equipment and injured comrades?" Tazuna said

"Well we got fed up with our village and left, the damn council and villagers still hate me."

"Of course you can stay here! We all owe you a huge debt for helping us"

"Ok well we were sort of hoping to do more than just move here" Naruto asked laughing

"And what is that?"

"We wanted to start a new hidden village, The Village hidden among the waves."

"Well that is up to the whole village not just me," Tazuna said as he turned to his villagers.

The villagers talked about it for a minute and they finally reached an answer of "Yes" and told Tazuna

"Well then its settled besides, that would make us known and increase our economy more, although I am hoping you all have the manpower to do that, I hope you have thought it out Naruto" Tazuna said smiling

"Well not really, but that is what Shikamaru and Shino are for. I am just the manpower and fighter" Naruto said smiling

"Ahh, a Nara, have not seen one of them in a while" Tazuna said as he inspected Shikamaru and then on to the rest.

"Wow Naruto, you really have a powerful group here, I mean you have 2 hyuugas, an Abruame, Akimichi, Inuzuka and I'm not sure if blondie is a Yamanaka, but they have the same color hair." Tazuna said as he inspected all of them

"How do you know all of this Tazuna?" Shino stated

"I am a master bride builder which means I had to be great at small details, that and I traveled a lot so I know the distinct clans."

"Wow Nice, you are smarter than you look" Kiba said

"Hahah I am, last time I was drunk you know" Tazuna said

After everyone had met and talked with the villagers and moved into town Naruto asked Tazuna a serious question.

"Ok then, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, you can start on the food and security and shino and Shikamaru can help me design the walls and more important buildings, don't worry about money, we are very rich now, maybe more than some of the hidden villages."

"Damn, Wave country was perfect" Naruto screamed out and everyone smiled at Naruto as he jumped forward, everyone following.


	3. Plan

Everybody was gathered outside the village center and Tazuna was up on stage with Naruto and Shikamaru. The rest of the rookies were below in the first row. All of the wave villagers were gathered and standing waiting to here Tazuna's speech

Naruto was smiling very happy, looking at all of the people. Tazuna took a deep breath before starting.

"Welcome, all of the citizens of Wave, **Applause** Yesterday we were greeted by an old friend from before we were finished out magnificent bridge. And he has brought some of his friends. They are ninja, ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. **Applause**

They are here because there was an incident in their village in which they felt they were mistreated from a mission in which they completed but ridiculed for doing it from the villagers. They have decided to break off all ties with their old village and are now here asking asylum. **Applause** Not only though do they wish to stay, but they wish to help us create a new village, one that is on par with the other 5 ninja villages, **by now the whole crowd was being roused and their cheering increased as Tazuna grew near the end of his rant.** I wish to create with all of you, a better place for us all, THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE WAVES." Tazuna finished with a smile from ear to ear.

The crowd took a whole 5 minutes to calm down and stop their cheering. When they finished Tazuna turned towards Naruto while still at the microphone.

"I give to you the hero of wave, NARUTO UZUMAKI" Tazuna said as he stepped back leaving the stage to Naruto. This time everyone jumped and cheered louder than when Tazuna was speaking.

"Hello everyone, how are you?" Naruto said before taking a deep breath and starting again.

"Well like Tazuna said, we were hoping to start a hidden village here. But we may need your help on questions and other things, like location of housing and teaching us the area and anything special. Also you won't have to do any construction, but if there is anyone with any building experience or any skills that we are going to be doing just let one of us know and we will see what you can help with ok?" Naruto finished grinning and scratching his head.

The crowd cheered and Naruto smiled more. " I have one more thing. I would like you to meet one of my friends; he has agreed to be the guardian of wave as well. Trust me when you meet him you will fear nothing. Also do not worry I have complete control over him"

The crowd was confused and the old Konoha ninja were smiling for they knew what was coming. Naruto jumped up into the air and bit his thumb. **Summoning Jutsu**

The all too familiar huge cloud of smoke erupted from Naruto's hand.

Kyuubi stepped down and quickly maneuvered his paws so he didn't crush any of the village. He let out a huge roar and looked down at the crowd.

**My name is Kyuubi, the 9-tailed fox, and I am asking to be your guardian if you agree. **Kyuubi bowed his head to the ground in front of the crowd.

The crowd was speechless and then a young child began speaking "Looky mommy big foxy" and she waddled over to Kyuubi's jaw and began to pet his nose. "So soft mommy"

Kyuubi then poofed back to his small two-tailed form in a cloud of smoke. The little girl then gave kyuubi a huge hug. This caused all the other girls to join in petting him.

**Naruto** **help me, I don't think I am going to make it this time.**

Naruto just laughed and stepped down from the stage and stood next to Ino, who leaned against him and gave him a hug.

"Good speech Naruto"

'Thanks"

Tazuna stepped back to the microphone

"We will start construction and any changes tomorrow so prepare for better times ahead."

The crowd cheered one last time and began to disperse.

The young ninja gathered on the stage to talk again with Tazuna

"So brat you ready to start?" Tazuna said

"Of course I am. I'm always ready" Naruto said raising his hand into the air.

"Alright then, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino you guys are with me, we have to get something planned to keep Naruto busy tomorrow, I don't think Ino can handle him" Tazuna said as he began to walk towards his house.

"Yea, we definitely can't have him getting bored and messing everything up" Shikamaru said

"I'm not that bad" Naruto pouted

"Don't worry I'll watch him" Ino said as she drug Naruto towards the edge of town, followed closely by Kyuubi who had escaped from the mass of girls.

Kiba raised his head and hand ready to say something but never finished from the look Hinata gave him.

"So what now?" Temari asked

"Well I say while the 2 smart guys are planning we go check out the beach" ten-ten suggested

"Sure who's in?" Kiba said jumping in excitement with Akamaru.

Everyone raised their hands except for Gaara who said something about making the house again first.

"Oh no you don't you are coming with us this time Gaara." Temari said as she quickly grabbed him by the collar. "You can make sandcastles and you won't have to get wet"

After Temari said this Gaara's eyes quickly lit up and he picked everybody up with a mass of sand.

"Umm wait, don't we need swimsuits?" Hinata said causing everybody to stop and think about it. The girls smiled but the guys all began to back away but each were stopped by some girl.

"Shopping" the girls screamed out and the guys cringed. They all knew that they needed some clothes for their stay so they went.

"Does anyone have any money though?" Chougi asked.

Everyone stopped and looked down

"Guess it will have to wait" Chougi replied.

"Not to worry Gaara has plenty of money he keeps within his gourd" Temari said giving Gaara an evil smile

"Fine, but you can't take me with you shopping"

All the guys were jealous because Gaara had found a way out.

"Stop and get me at the sand house, before you go" Gaara said as he backed away.

"No just meet us at the beach" Temari called back

"Fine"

"Sneaky lucky bastard" Kiba grumbled

"Well we gotta go then" Chougi said as he drew a bag of chips from his clothing.

"Woo, let's go" ten-ten screamed as they each drug a guy behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edge of Forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Naruto were walking through the forest. Ino decided to make a move and grabbed his hand. Naruto looked to Ino and she just smiled and moved closer which caused them to walk at a slower pace.

"So Naruto, do you really think we can be on par with the other 5 major villages?" Ino asked

"Of course, especially since we will have new students to teach. We will skip most of the boring history stuff, just teach them about the major villages and then right to chakra and ninja skills."

"That would give us ninja quicker and make them more powerful at a younger age."

"Exactly"

"So Naruto what do you think of u…

**Hey kids, hope you aren't doing anything naughty" **Kyuubi said as he jumped onto Naruto's other shoulder

"K..Y..U..U..B..I" Ino growled out but thankfully for Kyuubi Naruto gave her hand a squeeze, which calmed her down.

HAHAHAHA, that was funny, well anyway I am going to give you each a gift. I am going to teach you two as well as 1 other in an elemental style. Fire, Earth, Water the three main elements. Yes I know about lightning and wind but they are minor elements just like grass and wood and so on.

"So who's getting what?" Naruto asked

"Well brat, you are getting fire, dangerous and unpredictable, Girlfriend over there is water, graceful but deadly and the third person is

"Lee" Naruto answered

How did you know?

"He has the best speed, stamina and body of us except when I use your power." Naruto pointed out

"Yea, imagine Lee with more strength and power" Ino said

"Whoa, that's scary"

Exactly, and I also suggest that you create a ranking system that will be unique to this village, making it known across the ninja world, such as the seven swordsman of the mist.

"So what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked

Actually nothing

"O great idea, there Kyuubi"

"Well what bout colors, something simple" Ino said

Naruto and Kyuubi looked to Ino

"Simple, just like ninja ranks except colors instead; like red for kage, blue for jounin, and so on"

Well that could work, Naruto as Red, all of the old leaf ninja that came with you as blue and then so on down the list, also you could have black for recon and assignation, and White for support and elemental or something; nice idea "

Naruto smiled and leaned on Ino who was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder

"SO when do we start?" Naruto asked his voice eager

Well first I am going to demonstrate. Kyuubi said as he jumped down and a smoke cloud engulfed him. When it cleared there stood an older looking man who stood about 6'4". He had a long red beard and long hair that stretched to his lower back. He was wearing black robes that had a sash that was the color of his hair. He was standing up straight for an old man and had a cane but it didn't look like he was leaning on it. His eyes were red with black slits and he had pointed teeth.

"Whoa, you looked better as a fox" Naruto said snickering

I'll have you know I look really good for 10,000 years Kyuubi replied happily

"Wow you are really old" Ino stated

Shut Up

Naruto and Ino couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. After 5 minutes they finished and Kyuubi decided it was his turn to have some fun.

Ok now that you two lovebirds are done. This caused Ino and Naruto to blush I will demonstrate the styles

Kyuubi got into a simple position with his right arm forward and his left bent slightly. His feet were spread equally from each other. He closed his eyes and stayed like this for a few seconds

Fire champion Kyuubi said as he opened his eyes. His hands and feet were immediately engulfed in a burning flame. He demonstrated by striking a tree with a weak punch. The punch created a hole through the tree and the entire tree went up in flames.

This style is extremely powerful and can only be countered by water or earth.

The balance between the elements keeps one from becoming too powerful if anyone ever becomes corrupt. Thus they are always given in pairs of three. By the way no one has been given these powers in over 3,000 years. Hmm you guys are lucky, you are also the youngest to get these powers.

Kyuubi then struck a tree with the water element activated and a waterfall sprang forth from the air and a perfectly round hole was through the tree. For earth he punched another tree the entire tree shook and then shattered into billions of tiny splinters.

"Wow they are that powerful?" Naruto asked, starting to drool a little

Yep and the best part is there is no learning

"What then why doesn't everybody use it?"

Because you must be given the seal of the respectful elemental.

"So that's how it's done, you are granted a seal which grants you control of the element and then you just have to master it." Naruto figured out

Right, so do you want them now?

"Of course"

Well there is one problem though Kyuubi said as his voice lowered with each word.

"What, we can't get it yet, there is an order, do you have to be a certain age?"

No, No nothing like that its, just the seal has to be placed over your heart.

"So go ahead" Naruto yelled taking off his shirt

Well you're not the problem

"O I see now, well that is a problem" Naruto said scratching his head

"I don't care, but so help me god if you do anything more than the method for placing the seal, you will die, immortal or not" Ino growled out in a voice so vile that it made Kyuubi flinch for a second

I promise I will not do anything more than what is required Ino Kyuubi said as he raised his right hand.

"Well lets get started"

Ok Ino first, and I suggest you hold Naruto's hand

Naruto grabbed Ino's right hand with his and stood by her side.

Here goes Kyuubi once again closed his eyes and concentrated.

Sacred Elemental Gift: Water

Kyuubi's right hand grew a bright blue. A flowing ball of water gathered around his palm, the area around them became mistier and the ground beneath their feet became wet with water that flowed around their feet. Kyuubi thrust his hand to Ino's heart. All of the moving water stopped and returned to the flowing ball around Kyuubi's hand. A seal bearing all 5 elements appeared, with water in the middle and the four others surrounding the water symbol. Ino was screaming out in pain and she squeezed Naruto's hand harder.

After a minute the water around Kyuubi's hand dispersed and the area returned to normal. Ino fell backwards but was caught by Naruto. Kyuubi fell down on to his butt

Man I forgot how much that takes out of me, I think I can give you yours Naruto but Lee's will have to wait for a couple hours.

"That's fine, let's keep it a surprise" Naruto grinned as he laid Ino down and walked back over to Kyuubi who stood back up.

Just so you know I did Ino's first because hers is the least painful of the three. You got the most painful. HEHEHEH

"Gee Thanks"

Ok here we go again 

Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself

**Sacred Elemental Gift: Fire**

This time Kyuubi's right hand grew a vibrant red that son turned into a burning flame that engulfed his hand. The temperature rose a couple degrees, and the earth beneath their feet cracked and steam and molten rock spewed forth. Kyuubi once again thrust his hand to Naruto's heart. Screams from Naruto were heard over the spewing earth and hissing steam. He screamed out in pain as the seal appeared on his chest, it seemed to be burnt on rather than through chakra. Again a seal with the five elements appeared with fire in the center and the others circled around. When Kyuubi retracted his hand he put his hands on his knees and was panting. Naruto was lying back on the ground out of breath and Ino was still unconscious

**Well have fun brat, don't summon me for a hour unless it is important, I need to rest too you know **And once Kyuubi finished he returned to his cell inside Naruto through a cloud of smoke.

Naruto crawled over to Ino and laid his head on her stomach and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

With the others,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank God" Kiba said as he walked out of the store arms full of bags.

"Akamaru we're done"

"It wasn't that bad we were only 4 hours" Temari stated as if that wasn't a long time.

'Sheesh you guys complain too much" ten-ten remarked

"How is it that Naruto escaped this? I mean his clones could have done all the work, and..

Kiba was stopped from talking by Chougi who put his hand over Kiba's mouth

"Don't tell them that idiot" Kankuro said

"Yea, his clones, henge, us free, get the picture?" Chougi said as he released Kiba

"Oooo, I see now" Kiba said chuckling.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go to the beach" Temari said jumping

"Fine let's go" Hinata said as she grabbed her bag with her swimsuit in it and ran ahead.

"Hey what about Naruto?"

"I WILL GET THEM!!! WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE BEACH!!!!!!" Lee exclaimed as he sprinted off kicking up dust

"Meet you there Lee" Kiba called

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto and Ino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino awoke with a weight on her chest. She looked down to see a ball of yellow.

"Naruto, you wimp" Ino managed laughing lightly.

She gently shook Naruto and he awoke with a big yawn. He looked up to see Ino smiling at him. Naruto smiled back and then realized where his head was and began to get up but was stopped by Ino's hand who moved him from her stomach to her lap as she sat up.

"Well I guess we are a lot stronger now, Naruto" Ino said running her hands though his hair.

"Yea I guess we should try it out?" Naruto said again trying to stand up but Ino stopped him.

"No that stuff can wait, let's just sit here" Ino pleaded

"Sounds good, besides we should wait for Lee anyway" Naruto replied

"I'm glad you thought of that, because you wouldn't be moving anyway" Ino stated-matter-of-factly

They stayed like this for a couple minutes with Ino running her hand through Naruto's hair.

"Hey Naruto"

"Yea?"

"You know I am kind of glad that you left to start this village"

"Why is that?"

"Because it gives us more opportunities, and I get to spend time with you" she said smiling down at him.

"Me too"

"Hey Ino"

"Yea"

"How come you are spending time with me and stuff?" Naruto asked dumbfounded

Ino blushed and bonked him on the head.

"Because you idiot, I love you"

"What" Naruto asked confused as he had never been in this situation before. Ino having known this from seeing Naruto grow up when they were younger so she did the only thing that she could think of. She leaned down and kissed him. When she broke the kiss Naruto looked back and then smiled.

"You idiot" Ino said then kissed him again. Eventually Ino wound up on top of Naruto kissing him as Naruto had his hands on her back. It was as this time that Lee found them.

"NARUTO, INO we are all going to the beach and…..AHHH I AM SORRY FOR INTERUPTING"

Ino rolled off of Naruto and stood up quickly followed by Naruto.

"Sorry about that Lee, kind of forgot about everyone else" Naruto chuckled

"That is fine Naruto, but anyway the rest of us except for Shikamaru and Shino are going to the beach outside of town. I was sent to find you and tell you about it, now that I have finished I must go" Lee turned to leave but was stopped by a shout from Naruto

"Wait Lee, we got something to tell you"

"Well Kyuubi is giving us the power of the elements, I got water, Naruto got Fire and you are getting earth"

"And besides, you don't have to learn anything its just mastery of you control of the element and ability to use it to your advantage." Naruto said

"Yea, Kyuubi gave us some kind of special seal that gives us it, So we are going to get Kyuubi to give you your seal and then the three of us are going to be training to master it." Ino said

"This is wonderful, thank you, thank you, this will help so much" Lee yelled out

Naruto put his hand on Lee's shoulder "Lee, this will probably make us the three strongest in this village, you are going to be my right hand man, so be ready, and if you could not as much yelling?" He pleaded

"Thank you, Thank you" Lee exclaimed again

"Ok, let me get Kyuubi **Summoning Jutsu**

A poof of smoke and there stood the human looking Kyuubi.

Ahh, Lee, are you ready? 

"Yes, Kyuubi"

**Ok, take off your shirt. **Lee complied and stood there with his eyes closed.

Kyuubi closed his eyes and waited.

Sacred Elemental Gift: Earth Kyuubi's hand became encased in a layer of rock. The ground beneath them broke into millions of pieces and swirled under their feet. Lee was not screaming just grunting and clenching his fists. The seal appeared above his heart and Kyuubi retracted his hand. Lee put his hands on his knees. 

"Wow, I can already feel the earth beneath my feet, almost as if it is talking to me." Lee exclaimed

**Hah, well looks like you three are already started. Now give me some time to rest brat** Kyuubi said and disappeared after he finished.

"Ok well let's get to the beach boys" Ino yelled grabbing both of their hands and dragging them along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the beach

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had just arrived and the girls went to change. The boys were waiting for the girls so they could go in the water.

"Hey guys" Kiba barked out

"yea, what now" Chougi whined

"I got a volleyball set" Kiba said grinning as he pulled it out from one of the numerous bags.

"When did you get that?" Kankuro asked

"When I said I was going to the bathroom, I snuck into the sporting store and snagged one as well as a couple of Frisbees." Kiba boasted out as he began to open the volleyball set.

"Nice one, now lets get this up before they get back and want to go do something stupid" Chougi encouraged setting down his chips and helping with the net.

In five minutes the girls had returned to see the boys bumping the volleyball around to themselves and the net to the side of them.

"Where did you get that?" ten-ten replied happily as she knew that she would win at volleyball.

"Not telling, and NO we can't play yet because we need Naruto to at least give us a chance, so lets go in the water first" Kiba said back as he set the volleyball down and sprinted to the water with Akamaru.

"Wait where is Gaara, he said he was coming" Temari demanded

"Well lets see maybe the big ass castle made of sand over there isn't a hint" Kankuro mocked

They all looked over to see Gaara sitting atop a 4 story high castle made of sand with a courtyard on the top where Gaara was making smaller sandcastles.

"Hey Gaara, want to come in the water?" Temari screamed to him.

Gaara just looked up and then down as sand formed into a 'NO' and then dissipated.

"Come on everybody" Temari said as she grabbed hinata and ten-ten and drug them to the water.

"Wooo the water is great" Kiba said as he was swimming away from Akamaru

They all made it into the water and were splashing each other and were messing around.

"Hey Kiba come here" Kankuro called. Kiba swam over to him and Kankuro whispered something in his ear.

"Ok, let's do it" Kankuro said as he and Kiba slipped under the water unnoticed

The girls were all ganging up on Chougi who was fighting back as best he could, but was still losing until Kankuro and Kiba made their presence known. Temari and ten-ten both went down under the water courtesy of the 2 boys. Kankuro and Kiba both surfaced and grabbed hinata by her arms and legs. They tossed her up high in the air and she let out an 'eep' but in her descent she straitened right into a perfect dive and slipped down under the water without making any waves at all.

"Uhh Kankuro maybe this was a bad idea" Kiba whispered as they eyed the three girls who had surfaced looking at them with daggers. Kiba and Kankuro began to back away and Chougi had escaped to the beach.

"God please help us" Kiba pleaded.

"you both are going to get it now" Temari growled out as she, hinata, and ten-ten advanced on them.

"We are going to die" Kankuro whined

"Yes you ar… Temari never finished as something hit the water and a huge plash was left in its place that stopped the girls from attacking and saved the boys.

"Thank you god" Kiba called to the sky.

Everyone looked at the spot of the splash and waited. Eventually Naruto popped back up smiling.

"That was awesome, I am doing it again" Naruto exclaimed as he hurriedly swam back to the shore.

"What are you talking about Naru…. Ten-ten asked but was again interrupted by another splash though not as large as the other one.

"Hi girls" Ino said as she surfaced

"What happened to you, and why are you being thrown through the air?"

"O that, well look to the shore" Ino said as she started to swim around

When they looked to the shore they saw about 30 clones standing there with a large sheet and Lee was lying in the middle of it.

1….2…..3 and the clones threw Lee through the air who only went about 20 feet and never made it to the water. Lee turned to the clones who were all panting

"Lee maybe you should take off your weights, we can't throw you with them on, you weigh too much" the real Naruto said.

"Ok, that will work I guess"

Lee took off his weights and set them down on the ground where they immediately created a crater.

"Wow Lee, a little much you think?"

"Not at all, it is almost time for me to move up another 100 pounds" Lee exclaimed as he got back onto the sheet to try again.

"Let's do this again, 1….2…..3 and this time lee was sent soaring through the air waving his arms frantically and when he reached the water he created a splash that was bigger than the others. Lee came back up and looked around only to see that no one was there, and they were all gathered on the beach. Lee quickly made his way back to the shore.

The clones continued to throw people until they were out of energy and disappeared.

"So Naruto more clones?" Ino pleaded

"Sure but lets try everyone at once" He exclaimed

"Sure"

So Naruto created 50 clones this time and everyone got on to the sheet

"Wait I got an even better idea" Naruto said chuckling evilly

He created 120 more clones and 20 morphed into an even larger sheet. The new set of clones grabbed this sheet and the old set got on top of this sheet. So the real people were on top of a sheet held by clones who were on top of a sheet held by clones.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Temari asked not liking the new idea

"Yea it will be even better, and besides we are going into the water so it won't really hurt much" Naruto said getting ready

"We will be all the way up in the air you idiot" Ino bonked him on the head. She then scooted over to him and grabbed his hand. Hinata also moved closer to Kiba. Naruto began the countdown.

"3…2…..1..GO"

The clones on the first level tossed their sheet and then dispersed themselves. They all flew threw the air up to about 200 ft. Then the next level of clones tossed the real ninja in the air. They flew up to about 500 feet. Ino had wrapped her arms around Naruto as they were in the air. Hinata was also holding on to Kiba's back. Temari and ten-ten had grabbed each other and Kankuro was spinning wildly. Lee was doing a cannonball waiting for the water. All the while the girls are screaming.

They hit the water and a huge splash followed. When they surfaced all of them were laughing their heads off.

"Wow that was great Naruto" Temari said

"Yea" the rest of them said.

"Yea, so who is up for volleyball?" Kiba asked

So everyone made their way back to the beach and was standing around waiting.

"So what are the teams?" Ino asked

"Well of course it is boys vs girls" Temari replied getting into her spot in the back.

"Wait it will be four vs 5" Kankuro snapped back.

"I'll sit out, I think I am going to go make a castle with Gaara" Chougi said sitting out.

"All right then let's get it on" ten-ten said wanting to start.

"OK" Naruto shouted

"No ninja skills this game" Ino said

"Fine" everyone chorused

Ten-ten served the ball to Naruto who bumped it to kiba who hit it up high in the air for Lee.

"I got it" Lee said as he jumped up high, Ino and Temari both jumped up to block it and they sent it back at lee who had no choice but to let it hit him in the chest. The ball was falling through to the floor, Kankuro dove and saved it and Naruto hit it back.

The rest of the game went on until the girls finally won by 2 points.

"Ok, now we are using ninja skills right?" Naruto asked jumping up and down

"Sure Naruto" Ino said back at him sticking her tongue out

"ok serve it" Kiba called

ten-ten served it to Kankuro who stood there until the ball almost hit the floor, a puppet popped up from the ground and bumped it up to the other puppet who smacked it at the girls. Temari whipped out her fan and flung the ball back, this time it went to Kiba. Kiba transformed Akamaru into a clone of himself and waited for the ball to get to the right height. Kiba bumped the ball up to Akamaru cloned as him who began their favorite move. Akamaru used a piercing fang rushing the ball back and scoring.

The game continued with everyone using their ninja skills. Eventually the girls came out on top winning 18 to 10 thanks to ten-ten chucking kunai at anyone who went for the ball.

"Damn it, we aren't going to win with ten-ten's kunai and weapons" Kiba said

"Don't worry I got it covered, just play normal you won't even see the kunai" Naruto called getting ready

"You sure about that Naruto?" Ino called back slyly

"Yep"

"Ok serve it dog boy" Temari said wanting to get the cane over.

Kiba served the ball over the net and the girls simply bumped it back, Lee was getting ready to hit it when ten-ten threw her kunai

**Mass Shadow clones **Naruto called out making a wall of shadow clones that stopped the girls from seeing and any kunai thrown were deflected back.

This continued until the boys caught up and were only down 1, the score being 18-17

"I know what to do girls" Ino said as she walked up to the front of the net and began her family jutsu.

**Valentine Jutsu**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Naruto's head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino entered Naruto's mind. She saw Naruto standing there waiting.

"Hi Naruto, sorry be we can't lose to you" Ino said as she walked over to Naruto and looked him in the eyes.

"Well that might work if that was me" The real Naruto called as he appeared behind Ino.

"What are you talking about, if that is you then who is this" She said as she turned back to the first Naruto

**Hey Ino how are you? **Kyuubi said as the first Naruto transformed into his human form.

"So what, are you going to do?" Ino said as she backed away from the two boys that were slowly advancing on her.

Simple, I am going to keep you here until the boys win Kyuubi smiled as he stepped in between the real Naruto and Ino. 

"CYA in a few minutes, honey" Naruto mocked at Ino

She tried to run at Naruto but was stopped by a hand from Kyuubi

Sorry Ino you aren't going back yet 

"Want to bet?" Ino said as she swiped at Kyuubi who ducked under the punch and smacked Ino in the back of the head with his cane. It didn't hurt much just felt like little smack. Ino tried again and again to get out, but each time missed and was struck by Kyuubi. She attempted a roundhouse kick to his face and Kyuubi ducked and hit her in the back. Ino fell to the ground and stood right back up in the same position as before.

Ino you wont hit me, so please just wait 

"No I am not going to lose to Naruto" she yelled as she aimed a kick this time at his feet.

Kyuubi sighed and simply changed to his 9-tailed fox form and wrapped Ino up in his tails.

See now this could have been a lot easier you know Kyuubi said laying his head down to rest. 

"Argh Naruto you are going to get it" Ino said trying to break free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at volleyball XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto came back and told them that Ino was out for the rest of the game, so Naruto moved her out of the way. They then continued the game. The boys won thanks to Naruto's army covering the floor keeping the ball from touching it. After the boys won Kyuubi released Ino from Naruto's mind, once she entered her body, she got up and hit Naruto over the head.

"Cheater" was all she said as she walked next to him

"We won" Kiba yelled as he and Kankuro jumped around.

"Frisbee time?" Kiba asked

"I'm in" Naruto stated. Ino, ten-ten and Temari also said they were in. The rest went back into the water.

Kiba tossed the Frisbee to Akamaru jumped and caught it in his mouth and flipped through the air and landed on all fours. Naruto was trying to catch Frisbees from the three girls who were ganging up on him.

"Will you slow down, this isn't fair" Naruto said catching Frisbees and throwing them back while trying to keep them from hitting his face, until he summoned a couple of clones to help him out. After a couple minutes the rest of the group had returned from the water and everyone packed up ready to leave.

"Yea, Yea, let's go back now" Temari said upset that Naruto and his clones had beat them again.

"Fine, let me get Gaara and Chougi" Kankuro said as he rushed off to tell them.

The group was walking back to a clearing at the edge of town, where Gaara would build his sand house.

"Hey, we need a name, since we can't be the konoha 12" Kiba said.

"How about the 'Wave 13'" ten-ten asked

"It will work for now I guess" Naruto complained

"It will be fine Kiba" Ino said

They arrived at the spot again and Gaara made the sand house again. They all entered and Lee went to find Tuechi and Ayame and tell them where the house was, as well as getting Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino from Tazuna's house

Ino once again drug Naruto into a room for themselves, and ten-ten, Ayame and Temari bunked together with Hinata in a larger room. Kiba, Kankuro and Lee were going to share a room and so were Neji, Shino and Shikamaru, Tuechi had a room to himself.

Naruto summoned Kyuubi and let him sleep in the living room with Gaara, this time he returned to his two tailed form and laid down in the fire after Gaara started one.

They all went to sleep looking forward to the first day of building their new village


	4. Begining

Hey everyone, just to let you know, there are some spots that are supposed to be bolded but aren't. I do not know why they are just like that. It happens in both stories, I have it done in word, but when I upload them they aren't bolded. So I am sorry if it gets confusing at points.

Also it seems people like this story better so I am working more on this one. Also another story is in progress. And school is starting soon so updates may take longer, but I will not forget them.

Whaleshark

Naruto was the first to wake and went out with Kyuubi to get something they could have for breakfast because Naruto was sick of fish. They returned an hour later with a bag of dead rabbits and a wild boar. On their way back some villagers had given them some eggs. They woke Tuechi and he made them breakfast. Everyone awoke to the smell of fresh meat and eggs, they then gathered in the living room to eat.

"So what is the agenda for today, brain guys?" Naruto directed at Shino, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Well yesterday we did the basic things" Neji said from the sofa

"Today Naruto, we are going to start chopping wood, and digging the foundation for the wall, as well as building more buildings in the city for administration and for new people as well as us." Shino stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yea, the wall is going to be very complex. It is going to be about 20 feet thick made of concrete. The main gate will be on the path from the bridge, there will also be a smaller secondary gate on the other side of the village. This gate is surrounded entirely by forest so it will be relatively hidden. The wall will encompass the entire village, leaving out only the docks for the boats and the farmland outside" Shikamaru said as he put his plate down.

"The wall will have wooden spikes at the bottom, and wooden spikes on the wall facing down that will prevent ninja from running up it. There will also be a large tower right inside the gate that will give us an advantage of elevation to counter anyone who breaks through the gate." Neji said

"Wow, you guys got it all worked out huh?" Naruto said

"Yea, and that is just the defenses. For housing we are going to build simple 4 story houses that have apartments inside. There will only be one large hotel, that will let us know where any outsiders are staying and we can keep an eye on them easier"

"Anything else" Temari said

"No that is all we got planned for now, Naruto the main things today are to chop down wood, and dig the foundation for the wall." Shikamaru pointed out the most important things so Naruto didn't forget.

"Kyuubi there is a quarry on the other side of the island, if you, Lee, Gaara and Chougi could go there and get us some materials each day that would be great." Shino said showing a map of the island and pointed out the quarry.

No problem, besides that gives me something to do all day instead of watch what Naruto does.

Everyone snickered at Kyuubi's remark and Naruto threw a fork at him.

"I think I am going to get the wood from the other side of the bridge, that will give us more cover around here and keep the forest alive. "Hey Kyuubi do you think that I could get another fox to help with that?"

**Sure, you could do that, and I am sure they will help. **

"Well I got that covered then, and I guess you all will lead 200 clones?" Naruto asked

"That is plenty Naruto, Shikamaru will be planning with Tazuna and Neji again and Shino will be overseeing the foundation construction so Naruto doesn't mess it up.

"And that's it for now" Shino said as he stood up.

"Ok those plans are great but you missed one thing" Naruto pointed out

"And what is that?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow

"The new ICHIRAKU RAMEN" Naruto yelled out followed by Ayame giggling and Tuechi smiling.

Shikamaru laughed and smiled. "How could I forget, I guess we can put it right next to the Hokage's office" he said as he pointed out the area on the map.

"REALLLY" Naruto yelled out

"Yea, Yea, now quiet down" Shikamaru said

"Sorry"

"We will get to that sometime today, so go ahead and get the other stuff done for now" Shikamaru said exiting with and Neji to go see Tazuna.

"Well lets get started." Naruto said exiting the sand house.

Everyone smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and got up and followed him to the yard out front. Naruto was in the middle and had his hands in the normal cross seal.

"How many clones per person did you say, Shikamaru?"

"200 is fine" He lazily replied

"Ok, here goes, **MASS SHADOW CLONE**"

The entire area was suddenly covered in orange.

"Ok, I want 200 clones taking orders from each one of them, got it?" Naruto yelled making sure all of his clones could here him.

"Alright" The clones yelled simultaneously. Everyone took their 'legion' and went to their posts to start the day's work.

"Hey Kyuubi, how about a refill?" Naruto asked

Fine, but I also need my 9-tailed form to get the quarry work done, so give me some more chakra next time you summon me, brat.

"Fine" Naruto replied and Kyuubi burst into a cloud and re-entered his cage within Naruto. Naruto glowed red from the refill and then brought Kyuubi back out.

**Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi** and this time he was in his 9-tailed form. All of the villagers stopped their daily activities and looked up at Kyuubi who was towering above them. They all smiled and went back to their routines, knowing there were good times ahead.

**Ok, who's with me? **Kyuubi said lowering his head. Lee, Gaara, and Chougi hopped on his head and got settled.

**CYA later brats** and Kyuubi took off to the other side of the island. Naruto took off to the bridge and kept going. Everyone else left with their 'legion' and got to work telling the clones what to do.

In 10 minutes Naruto had reached the other side of the bridge and was about 3 miles from the bridge when he stopped.

"Ok time to summon someone big" Naruto smiled and bit his thumb. **Summoning Jutsu**

A cloud of smoke erupted from his hand and a white 7-tailed fox stepped out.

**Who summoned me? **The fox demanded

"I did, Kyuubi gave me the contract" Naruto said to the fox

**Do you have proof?**

"Well not really, I am his vessel though" Naruto thought of the only thing that might work.

The fox closed its eyes and then opened them this time they were leaking white chakra.

I see so you are his vessel, and you being the only human around must have been the one to summoned me.

"Yea" Naruto shot back

Well my name is Orion, I am the leader of the snow foxes the fox said bowing 

"Snow foxes, are there different tribes of foxes or something?" Naruto asked confused

**Yes, we are different in only the element we have better control over. I can control water, ice and earth to a small level.**

"Well, I kind of summoned you because I am going to be chopping down a whole lot of wood for our new village, and I need your help bringing it back to the village." Naruto explained

**That is no problem; I haven't had much to do back home anyways. Well how do you expect to cut down all the trees, I could do it but they wouldn't be any good to use.**

"Don't worry I got that covered." Naruto said crossing his fingers in the cross seal.

**Mass Shadow clone**

And the entire area was now orange, brown and green. Orion just whistled

**Wow that is a lot of clones there Naruto.**

"Yep, my favorite move, and that was my chakra not Kyuubi's" Naruto pointed out.

**I could tell, Kyuubi's chakra is a lot denser and more potent.**

"O well let me get the clones to work and then I will tell you what our plans are for the village." Naruto said

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP, WE NEED TO CHOP DOWN THIS WHOLE AREA INTO LOGS THAT WE CAN USE FOR BUILDINGS AND STUFF." Naruto started in his orders. He then went on to explain the lengths and sizes. After he finished he explained to Orion their new village.

**Well that is a great idea, especially with lord Kyuubi being the guardian. **

"Yea, we are going to be the strongest ninja village eventually" Naruto said while looking at his clones do the work.

**Naruto, may I ask you a favor**

"Sure what is it?"

**Well my daughter, Mirion and her family are looking for a new place to live, for our territory has become cramped and there isn't much room anywhere else. There is Mirion and her husband Hector, and their family, which would be about 100 new foxes to come and live on the island with you. They would help your people as well... and **Orion tried to continue but was cut off by Naruto

"Of course, anyone with a good heart is welcome to come and live here."

**Thank you Naruto**

"No problem, although I have 1 question, how are they getting here?" Naruto asked totally puzzled.

**You could do a mass summoning, but that would be hard because you might not get the right foxes. **Orion thought for a moment** Or Lord Kyuubi could open a portal. **

"I like the Kyuubi opening a portal idea, easy and we could do it away from the village." Naruto replied

**Thank you, is tonight good then?**

"Yea, I will get Kyuubi to do that, once we get back to the village with all this wood." Naruto replied

**Of course, almost forgot about all that. **

"Well I think we got enough" Naruto said looking around. The entire forest for a 1-mile radius was completely barren of trees. There was clones standing around and waiting for orders, as what to do next. Naruto morphed 300 clones into a giant leather matt, and then rigged it to Orion. Then the clones loaded him up with wood and he set off. Naruto created 2000 more clones to get the rest of the wood and carry it back. Naruto jumped up onto Orion's head and talked the whole way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the village

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Orion walked back to find a dry river that encompassed the whole village. This would be the start for their foundation. Shikamaru had Naruto spread the wood around evenly, just like he did with Kyuubi and the rocks. The spot where the gate would be was dug even thicker and a little bit deeper.

"So Shikamaru everything go good today?"

"Yea, we got everything that was on the agenda done for today. Next is the harder stuff, actually putting the wall together." Shikamaru said while inspecting part of the foundation.

"Good job, anyone seen Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

"He said he was going to hunt for something to eat and he would be back in an hour." Temari called

"Ok thanks, hey Shikamaru could I talk to you in private?" Naruto whispered at the end.

"Sure" Shikamaru said leading Naruto to an empty part of the area.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well, Orion's daughter and her family are going to be living here on the island with us and I was wondering which side of the island you wanted them on"

"That doesn't really matter, although I have one question, are they going to be friendly towards the villagers?"

"No they are going to attack at first sight of anyone, OF COURSE THEY ARE GOING TO BE FRIENDLY" Naruto screamed out at the end.

"Troublesome, Naruto why are you so loud?" Shikamaru complained walking away.

"Because that was a dumb question, Well I am hungry" Naruto said aloud

"Well then you are in luck, that was the first thing we did today" Shikamaru called

"What did you do today?" Naruto asked

"Built and finished the new Ichiraku Ramen" Ino said walking up to him and entwining their hands.

"Woooohooo, alright, anyone want to go?" Naruto asked running in place

No one raised their hands and Ino turned and began to pull him off to the new ramen stand. Orion finished dispersing the wood around the area and then dismissed himself to tell his daughter. The rest went to sleep in the sand house, all tired from the day's work, except for Lee who began to run some laps around the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichiraku Ramen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new ramen stand was a lot bigger than before. There was seating for well over 50 people, plus the stools at the counter. The walls all had different pictures of food on them and what Naruto saw next made him jump for joy. There on the end of the counter was a different colored stool that had a plague with a picture of him on it. It said "Seat reserved for Ichiraku's number one customer" At this Naruto jumped more and more and Ino just smiled standing there waiting for him to finish. Tuechi and ayame emerged from the kitchen from the noise and saw Naruto jumping around.

"Must have found his stool" Tuechi whispered to ayame, who just giggled.

"So Naruto what can I get for you? Tuechi asked still holding his ladle.

"The usual, fill it with everything" he said from his stool.

"And for you Ino?" ayame asked

"Just a vegetable one is fine"

Their food came and they began to eat. Naruto was already on his 7th bowl.

"So Naruto do you think we should start testing out these new powers?" Ino asked

Naruto finished a mouthful of noodles before answering "Yea, we should get to that sometime soon, right after we are done here then?"

"Sounds good, but we will need to find Lee"

"I got it covered" Naruto said as a few puffs of smoke appeared behind him and the clones all set off to find lee. Naruto returned to his ramen as Ino just sat there talking with ayame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of village in forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Lee and Ino were all sitting on the ground around a stump. On top of this stump sat the human looking Kyuubi, he had both hands on his staff and began talking.

These powers will make you stronger than anyone else. Now this does not mean to stop your regular training, which you must still do as well. This training is just as important, the seal will restore your energy gradually. This will basically make your body need 2 hours less sleep, giving you time to train.

Naruto, Ino and Lee all moved their hands to their seals and looked up at Kyuubi who had a smile on his face.

All right stand up, the first step is to gain the trust of your element.

"Trust?" Naruto asked

Yes, you must gain power over an element from the element itself. Kyuubi said in a sage-like voice, while the other three growled at him.

Ok hold out your hand and concentrate on your element. Envision the element in your hand.

The three stuck out their hands and began. The air around Ino began to become mistier and then water began to drip out of the mist to form a ball of swirling water in Ino's hand.

Ino opened her eyes at her accomplishment. The water then began to flow all around her body, jumping around making her giggle.

Nice work Ino, your element trusts you.

Naruto and Lee were still concentrating. The earth around Lee suddenly shot up encasing him in a ball of earth. The earth then began to crumble away turning to sand, which then flowed to Lee's hand. Then the sand turned back into a chunk of rock with sand flowing around it.

Good Lee, you have its trust as well. Come on Naruto you are the only one left.

"I'm trying," he grumbled out

Naruto's hand burst into flame encompassing his hand completely. The flame then turned a darker shade of red and began to drip off of his hand still burning and flaming. The ground around Naruto opened up and molten rock spewed forth flowing around his feet, but not burning him at all.

Wow brat, the element has better trust in you than it does in me. Kyuubi said amazed. Naruto put on his fox smile.

Well now all you have to do is feel the element and imagine what you would like it to do, I suggest trying something small first, like swirling it around or turning into a specific object.

Ino quickly thought of Naruto and the water in her hand morphed into a small replica of Naruto.

Wow Ino, you are a lot quicker in this than the other two.

"Take that Naruto" Ino said as she stuck out her tongue.

The earth in Lee's hand turned into a replica of Gai and it made a good guy pose.

"Alright I got it, and I miss Gai-sensei" Lee cried out

Hah, Naruto you are last again

The fire around him turned into a large ball of flame, which he held in both hands. It then began to become round. Naruto laughed as he held a bowl of ramen made from fire in his hands.

**AHAHAHA, I can't believe he made a bowl of ramen and not an image of you Ino** Kyuubi said holding his sides.

"Naruto, you are so predictable" Ino said sighing as she knew it was futile to get an answer out of him.

Well it seems you three have a natural ability to control your element aside from the seals. This will make it much easier to wield this power. You three have also progressed extremely far, most people take a couple of months just to gain the trust of their element. So I am guessing in about 5 months you will have a good level of control over your element.

"Umm, Kyuubi why 5 months?" Lee asked

Kyuubi smiled showing his canine teeth. **That is when the next chunnin exams are**

"Really, we are going to go?" Naruto asked still practicing with the fire in his hands

Yes, I think you should go and show them that the new village hidden in the waves is not to be messed with. This will also allow us to show-off, which will get people to give us missions instead of the other nations.

"Ah, so basically it is to get recognition" Ino said juggling the water in her hands.

Precisely, I figure that is the best way to show our power.

"Yes, but what if one of the other villages decide to attack our village when we are not done fortifying our defenses?" Naruto asked

Ahh you forget about me though brat, no one will attack once some unlucky fool finds me.

"Yea, I really wouldn't want to be that guy" Naruto said laughing

"But then who is going to be our sensei?" Ino asked

I guess Orion will have to take a vacation on the island when we go.

"Well that was settled quick" Naruto remarked still amazed at the fire around his hand and not burning him.

Exactly, also I have another idea for the village. I would like to place a seal over the island, and on each citizen of wave. It will allow us to see anyone who is a fake, because they will not bear the seal. Basically it is to prevent spies.

"Wow, that is a great idea Kyuubi" Lee exclaimed

**Yes, that can be done whenever, I guess Naruto you will have to help me with administering the seal, as to get it done as soon as possible.**

"Great idea, but how will we know who is a spy?" Ino asked still practicing

I will place a master seal in the village. It will ignite the seals on everyone showing proof that they are wave citizens and not intruders. Also another seal will control some village defenses such as lengthening the spikes on the walls or raising the walls themselves. And it can only be activated by those who bear the seal of wave.

"Man Kyuubi, you really have this all planned out"

**I am 10,000 years old, why do you think I look like this?** Kyuubi said smiling

"Well Kyuubi, you and me have the rest of the night worked out, so let's go, I can catch up on my training later" Naruto said as he began to walk off with Kyuubi

Fine, keep up the training you two, try to make a creature out of your element that acts like a real animal.

"We will see you back at the house later" Ino called and Lee just yelled something about youth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the surrounding forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kyuubi were speeding off to a undetermined location when Kyuubi stopped leaving Naruto to look at him, but keep going crashing into a tree.

**HAHAHA, I couldn't resist that one you idiot** Kyuubi said holding his sides in laughter.

"Whatever is this spot good enough?" Naruto called getting out of the Naruto shaped hole in the tree.

Yes this will do. It will take me a couple of minutes to open the portal so just ignore me and keep practicing. Kyuubi said as he put his staff down and his hands together, and then started chanting in a language Naruto had never heard of before.

"Fine" Naruto jumped to the ground and began to call upon the fire element in his mind. A large ball of flame once again engulfed his hands.

"Awesome" Naruto said waving his hands around with the fire following them whatever they did.

"Cool, so basically I have a new taijutsu style" Naruto thought aloud and then went back to trying out new punches, he then tried to ignite his feet, but they caught on fire and he had to struggle to get it out.

Kyuubi opened his eyes as he finished his chanting. **OPEN **was all he said. A spot in the air cracked with lightning and then the air around Naruto got really cold. The spot began to grow larger and larger all the while lightning was jumping through and around it.

The spot grew into a dark purple portal that was about 50 feet tall and 30 foot wide. Out first stepped Orion checking the surrounding area, when he spotted Kyuubi in his human form, he bowed down with his muzzle almost touching the ground

Arise, there is no need for that Kyuubi said not wanting to be worshipped 

**My daughter and her family is all ready to come threw, may they? **Orion asked

"Sure tell them to come on and find a spot" Naruto called from next to Kyuubi.

Orion shot a shard of ice back through the portal and a minute later a 10 foot tall, white 4-tailed fox came through followed by a slightly larger orange 5-tailed fox.

'Mirion and Hector I presume" Naruto said yelling a bit so everyone could here him.

**We are they, nice to meet you Naruto, you as well Lord Kyuubi** They both said bowing

No need for that, just find a spot that you all like and get settled, sorry I can't stick around but me and Naruto have something else to do. The portal will close in 5 minutes, so please make sure everyone is through by then Orion. Kyuubi said standing up with his staff.

I will Lord Kyuubi, and I thank you for your service, and I thank you Naruto for allowing us to stay here.

"No problem" Naruto said smiling

Ok brat; let's go Kyuubi said as he jumped of into the forest followed by Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Village Square

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well Naruto this is a perfect spot to place the seal.

"Well I would think, it is in the middle of the town, easily accessible and next to the other seal." Naruto said

Well let me draw the seal out, go back to practicing Naruto try to create an animal out of fire, and before you ask choose what ever is easiest for you.

"Alright I am going, I will be over there" Naruto said walking over to an empty part of the square that Kyuubi would not need.

Naruto once again called upon the fire element and the flames engulfed his hands. He then closed his eyes and thought of an animal associated with fire. The fire in his hands stopped dancing around and all formed together to create a shape. The flames kept changing and finally in Naruto's hands stood a 2-foot tall phoenix. The flames solidified and the phoenix squawked. Kyuubi looked up from drawing

I cannot believe that you actually summoned a phoenix.

"What is it something special?"

Yes, summoning a phoenix out of fire means that you will be extremely powerful in the element of fire. He may even stick around to help you out, and become your partner, just like Akamaru and kiba.

"Wow really?" Naruto said looking back at the phoenix in his hands. The phoenix squawked and then opened its wings and began to fly around leaving a trail of flame and smoke wherever it flew. Kyuubi smiled and returned to his drawings.

"Well that stuff has been pretty easy. Let me try shooting a flaming ball." Naruto said raising his hand in a palm pointed straight up.

I would suggest that you not try that yet, you still aren't that adept at controlling this element Naruto.

"I got it covered completely." Naruto said and then concentrated until a ball of fire appeared in his hands and then exploded when he tried to shoot it.

Naruto was coughing through all the smoke from the mishap and eventually made it free from all the smoke.

"Cough…Man can't do that Naruto said clearing away the smoke

I told you idiot. Kyuubi called from his seal. The phoenix then flew into the back of Naruto's head.

You idiot, did Kyuubi, tell you not to try that yet.

"Yes, but you can talk?" Naruto asked amazed

Yes I can, next time be careful you are lucky that you shot straight up, if you had hit something the whole place would be set ablaze and then that would be a pain in the ass.

"Wow, I still can't believe you can talk"

Did you here anything I just said. The phoenix was now screaming in Naruto's face.

"Yea, Yea I heard you, I won't do it again for a while." Naruto said backing away from the phoenix

Good, you idiot

"Great not you too" Naruto said putting his head down. "O by the way what is you name?"

My name is Vulcan he said as he made the best bow a bird could do.

"Ok Vulcan, so are you my partner or something?"

Yes, you seem to have more control over the element of fire than I have seen in any human before

"Wow, and here I thought I had an affinity for wind." Naruto said looking at the dancing flames

You do, but apparently when Kyuubi gave you this seal it awakened your fire affinity and because of Kyuubi having a fire affinity, yours is basically boosted a lot.

"Wow, so I am fire and wind type right?" Naruto asked

It would seem so.

"So what would happen if I combined the rasengan with some fire?" Naruto asked thinking about the technique in his head.

**You would have a damn powerful attack, something that could probably hurt me when perfected.** Kyuubi called

"Cool" Naruto said through a huge smile.

"I am going to try it with just a little bit of fire and see what happens" Naruto said as he began to form the rasengans in one hand.

Naruto I suggest that you don't try to use that on anything yet, you might wind up injuring yourself if you do not have enough control over it.

"I guess" Naruto said frowning as he slowly began to take away chakra from the rasengan in his hand. It started spinning slower and then fizzled out.

**You will have yourself a very strong attack there Naruto. **Vulcan said as he perched himself on Naruto's shoulder.

**Well I am done for now, I will finish the rest in the morning** Kyuubi said as he placed a barrier around the seal and then turned into his two-tailed form and jumped on Naruto's other shoulder.

"Great, I am now a horse?" Naruto said sarcastically

Yep 

**You got it**

"Damn old fools" Naruto said as he jumped of towards the sand house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Kyuubi and Vulcan entered the front door of the house. As soon as they entered Naruto was whipped with something and heard a giggle. He looked behind the door to see Ino standing there with some water around her hand.

"So I take it you were the one who whipped me?" Naruto asked

"Of course, who else do you think it, hey is that a phoenix?" Ino said completely ignoring the fact that she just whipped Naruto

"Yea, I sort of made him out of the fire"

"I didn't know that was possible"

**Well you have proof as I am standing right here. **Vulcan stated angrily

"Jeez, he's more of a grump than Kyuubi"

I heard that brat 

"So what if you did, what are you going to do about it, you wimpy fox?" Ino said teasing him in his small form

**This**

Kyuubi said as he grabbed Vulcan with his tails and threw him at Ino. Ino freaked out because of the incoming projectile but it never hit because Vulcan flew back to Naruto's shoulder after knocking Kyuubi down onto the floor and grumbling about stupid foxes.

"Well that plan didn't work now did it" Ino said back

"Um, Ino I really don't think you should get Kyuubi mad." Naruto pleaded

"And why is that?"

"Because he is kind of standing behind you" Naruto said smiling

Ino whipped around to see Kyuubi standing there in his human form. He was smiling and he lifted his cane into the air and bonked Ino over the head with it.

Hey Ino, now what were you saying, about wimpy foxes? 

"heheheh um nothing, just how cute they are" Ino said hoping to avoid some pain.

Fine, if you can lay a hit on me with your water, then I will not punish you 

"Naruto how come you aren't helping me?" Ino yelled at him

Naruto turned and walked into the kitchen area with Vulcan. "I am not getting involved, I am hungry"

"Damn Naruto, well I guess I have no choice but to try and hit you." Ino said taking a stance with water around her hands

It would seem you have plenty of control over the water, from your stance 

"All I have done so far is call upon it and use it as a whip, that just happens to be what I need to do" Ino said smirking

"I got ten bucks on Kyuubi" Naruto said as he returned with a sandwich in his hands and Vulcan was holding a pack of crackers.

We will see, I will not even move my feet Kyuubi bragged 

"Let's go wimpy fox" Ino said as she lashed out with some water

Kyuubi smiled and then ducked under it. Ino retracted the water and formed a ball in her hands again. She then lashed out again this time in a smaller string that was headed right for his head. Kyuubi stood there and at the last second his cane intercepted the water and smashed it back at Ino.

"Almost Ino, but I'm still betting on Kyuubi" Naruto called from the couch

I agree with Naruto, you have no chance what so ever.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side Naruto"

"Argh" Ino grumbled out and then from her hands two strings of water dashed out this time.

Kyuubi reached out and hit one, stopping it and then leaned back and stopped the other one, the whole time his feet never moving.

"Man, this is harder than I thought" Ino whined

Really I mean I think there would be a reason I am king of the demons.

"Well time for the trump card" Ino said as the water around her hands lengthened and turned into a blade that followed the length of her arm staying about an inch away from touching her arm at all time. Ino then dashed off and tried to hit Kyuubi again but he kept pushing her back from the blows of his staff.

You do not have enough control and power yet to hit me with any water besides the water blades around your hand, and as you can see you cannot hit me. 

"O yea" Ino said as she ran at him this time and lashed out with the water, Kyuubi spun his staff quickly, once again stopping the water. Ino then went to punch him in the face and Kyuubi turned his head so her fist missed. Ino then had water appear from her other fist and aimed for the back of Kyuubi's head. Just as the water was about to hit him, Kyuubi burst into flames, effectively evaporating the water before it could reach him. The flames around Kyuubi also made it impossible for Ino to stay close because of the heat, and she was forced to retreat.

See, now you cannot touch me with the water 

"I told you Ino, he was messing with you the whole time" Naruto said smiling

"Fine whatever, so what is my punishment?" Ino asked pissed that she lost

Hmmm, you and Naruto have to share a single bed, no buts, and sleep on the roof.

"Wait, how did I get involved in this?" Naruto called from the couch

"When you didn't help me" Ino growled out

"Damn it"

Ahhh, I love when I win Kyuubi laughed out 

"Damn foxes, and their evil ways" Naruto growled as he left with a blanket followed by Ino who was smiling but still upset at the current situation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was sitting on the bed and Naruto was on the other side looking up with his hands behind his head. Ino looked over to Naruto

"You know, maybe this isn't as bad as it could be"

Naruto looked to Ino "Yea, I guess not, I mean I am sharing a bed with a very beautiful girl"

Ino blushed and laid down next to him. "I love you Naruto" was all she said as she lay her head on his chest

"Yea, I love you too Ino" Naruto said wrapping his hand around Ino's waist. "You know, I don't think this could get any better"

"Probably not"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone awoke and was in the living room eating some fried eggs and bacon.

"So brain guys, today's agenda?" Naruto asked taking bite of bacon

"Simple, we start the wall, and as I hear you, Lee, and Ino have training?" Shikamaru lazily said

"Yea, Kyuubi thinks we should enter the next chunnin exams and kick butt, and something about gaining reputation to bring in missions."

"Aww man, how come you guys get to go?" ten-ten pouted

Because they will destroy everyone there. I would say in about 5 months Naruto would be a match for Jiraiya. Kyuubi said making his presence known

"I see, you want to dominate them all I guess?" Shino said

"Yep"

"Well how come it is you three, I mean I know Naruto is the strongest and Lee is pretty strong but, why Ino?" Kiba asked

Naruto had to stand between Kiba and Ino so they did not get into a rumble.

"Well dog-boy why don't I show you?" Ino said

"Sure, outside?" Kiba said accepting the challenge

'You're on"

I got ten bucks on Ino Kyuubi said hopping to Naruto's shoulder and everyone exiting the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was facing off against Kiba who began the fight charging forward with his claws raised. Kiba swung at Ino and she jumped back and landed in a crouched position. Kiba attacked again and Ino jumped over him and landed crouching.

"What are you going to keep dodging me?"

"I guess I will show you, I got training to do." Ino said as she stood up straight. She brought both hands forward and summoned the water element. It began to trickle up her arms to her hand and formed the ball.

"Kiba, let me introduce you to the rushing water style" Ino finished as the water lengthened into her water blades.

Kiba stared wide-eyed and smirked. "So a little water is going to stop me?" Then he charged. He attempted a downward slash but was stopped and then sliced on his arm.

Kiba jumped back. "What, you didn't say any jutsu and there isn't even any water around."

"That is because I have control over the water element" Ino said sticking out her tongue

"Well I don't care if you had the power over fire" Kiba barked back

"No that is Naruto"

"What, well then I guess Lee is earth"

Yea, he actually is

Kiba smacked his forehead and then took off towards Ino. "Let's see some water stop this"

Tsuga Kiba said beginning his whirlwind of claws. Ino de-formed the water blades and concentrated it in the center of her right palm and began to spin in. Kiba crashed into the water and began to slow down. Eventually he was stopped completely and fell to the ground. When he stood Ino held a water blade at his throat.

"And that is what I can do, not even counting lee or Naruto" Ino said as she released him.

'Yep, but right now we got some work to do and training" Naruto said as he jumped to the middle of the clearing and made his favorite hand sign.

Mass shadow clone

He yelled out as once again the sea of orange formed and overtook everyone. "Alright get to work" And then the clones set out to do the day's work.

All that was left in the clearing was Naruto, Ino, Lee, Kyuubi and Vulcan.

"Well I am going to work on a new technique with Vulcan here" Naruto said as he pointed to the phoenix on his shoulder.

Don't forget me brat

"Who could" Naruto said sarcastically

"Alright then I am going to go train with Lee" Ino said as her and Lee headed off

Naruto turned the other way and heard Lee yell something about youth.

"Well shall we get started?" Naruto asked before he disappeared into the forest with the two fire beings perched on his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing there with Vulcan and Kyuubi.

So brat what are you going to be doing?

"A new technique, probably my strongest yet"

O yea what is that?

"I call it the Burning Rasengan"

Nice name

"Yea let me get to it, Mass Shadow Clone"


	5. Visit

Man do I love this story. Enjoy and Review

Whaleshark

On with the Story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sparring with Lee and they were both using their elemental powers. Everyone else was gathered watching even some citizens of wave. Naruto tried a punch to Lee's chest. A wall of earth rose up and blocked the attack and lee charged at it. The earth shattered and turned to sand as Lee sped through it and hit Naruto in the chest sending him spinning backwards.

"Go Lee-sensei" called Atsuko, a blue-haired boy who specialized in taijutsu just like Lee, he knew some earth ninjutsu and was extremely powerful, just like Lee he wore a green jumpsuit. His other two teammates under Lee were cheering just not as loud. The blonde girl was named Katsu who wore a black ninja suit, she was smaller then the rest of the children their age, but had taken after Lee in that she wore extreme amounts of weights and thus she was faster than any other child taken on as an apprentice to Naruto or Lee. Their other teammate was a black haired girl named Tsuki. She excelled in ninjutsu, already being able to create a water clone and a very weak water dragon.

Naruto sprung back at Lee with burning hands. The earth once again rose up to stop Naruto but he smashed right through it, lee had no choice but to dodge.

Kyuubi had thought to make the ninja better so everyone was wearing weights, including the senseis. As a result everyone was quicker than they appeared.

Burning arrows Naruto called out with his hands in the position of shooting a bow. Fire sprouted from his hands and shot out in the form of many flaming arrows. Lee dropped his weights and took off sprinting around dodging the arrows. Lee disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto with his fist encased in rock. Naruto turned and grabbed Lee's fist making Naruto slide back about 10 feet, but Naruto had succeeded in stopping him right in his tracks. He then grabbed his other hand effectively stopping him from escaping.

Ignite Naruto called as his whole body was engulfed in flames. Earth rose in front of lee to try and protect him. Lee jumped up and kicked off of Naruto's chest freeing himself.

"Ino, I think I need your help to beat him again" lee said looking over to her.

"No problem" Ino said as she jumped next to Lee with her water blades already active.

"Come on Naruto-sensei" called one of his students. They were a set of triplets, all having dark red hair and freckles. They were all talented in the art of fire, thus Naruto was perfect for their sensei. They just happened to have a talent for pranks as well. The oldest was a girl, Mimi, she had long hair that was tied into two ponytails that hung down her back. She had two brothers that did everything together and sometimes finished each other's sentences which annoyed their sister. They were Kyu and Ryu, and most of the time you could not tell them apart.

There was other young ninja but they were still in the academy. There they were being trained by many different teachers including, Chougi, Hinata, ten-ten, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They did this in order to make their students stronger than any others. There was only 2 teams right now because they were stronger than the rest.

Lee and Ino charged at Naruto who stood there with fire burning from his hands. Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto fist encased with rock and sand following him. Ino had her water blades, but this time they were different. They were still along her arms but they also had a trail of water that froze after leaving her arm. This made it look as if she was dancing. Her fists were encased in a cone of water that was spinning at an incredible rate, rivaling the speed of the rasengan. She also had a suit of armor made entirely of water. As soon as they were within 5 feet of Naruto, he smiled.

Spin Naruto said as the fire engulfed him as he began to spin violently. A sphere of flame rose and looked exactly like Neji's heavenly spin except it was made of flames. Lee and Ino both stopped and jumped backwards. They both put their hands together and shot a dragon made of their elements. As they neared Naruto he put his hands up at each one, a burning red dragon sprouted from both hands and crashed into the water and earth dragon canceling them out, this collision created a huge amount of dust. When it cleared everyone was amazed to find Naruto's legs and arms encased in earth and Ino standing there with a water blade to his throat. Lee rose from out of the ground and smiled.

"We win this time Naruto" Lee said walking over next to Ino and Naruto.

"Aww man, I almost had you two" Naruto pouted

"Well that was fun, I guess we got to get to work now heh everyone?" Naruto said as Lee released the earth holding him.

"Yep lets get started" Naruto said as he created the sea of orange that began to get to work around the village creating new buildings and anything else that had to be done. Everyone went to oversee the construction and the elemental three went to train.

The wall was completed. It was 50 feet high and 20 feet thick. There was wooden spikes that were only a foot long that lined the entire wall all the way around the village. Kyuubi had drawn another intricate seal in the middle of town, next to the 'citizen detector' seal. This new seal could be controlled only by 10 citizens of wave, this seal could lengthen the spikes on the wall instantaneously and summon some earth golems around the entire village, in case they were ever invaded. A tower had been built in between both of the major seals. This was where the leader worked from. It was taller than the Hokage's tower and surrounded by a moat of rushing water. The constant moving and rushing of the water makes it very difficult t across even for ninja.. The village did not have an official leader, but Kyuubi and Tazuna had that job covered.

Kyuubi was regarded as an elder for his wisdom as well as his help to the village. Tazuna was also regarded an elder for his work on the bridge, which saved the country. Kyuubi often wondered around helping anyway he could, leaving Tazuna to the paperwork. Kyuubi loved walking around because all of the little kids ran up to him asking for a story or if he could summon a fox for them to play with.

Naruto would be the NamiKage, but he was still in training for that job, probably after the exams he would take over as head of the village"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forest with Naruto and Vulcan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was talking with Vulcan while a mass of clones worked on the fire manipulation.

"I cannot wait for the chunnin exams. And they happen to be in Konoha because the last ones were interrupted."

Ahh yes, it has been a while since I was actually able to fight. I love flying around while on fire and blasting fire around

"Yea, I noticed" Naruto said pointing to an area of burnt forest.

Well last time I was having too much fun.

"Sure you were" Naruto said sarcastically

A 3-tailed white fox jumped out from the brush somewhat out of breath

Naruto-sama, my name is ember, I have been sent to inform you that intruders have been spotted crossing the bridge, they wear a headband of cloud country, with a slash through it.

"Alright I am on it" Naruto said as he dismissed all of his clones except for two.

"You two, go warn the others," Naruto said

No need, my sister has already gone to do that. The fox informed them

Naruto smiled and dismissed his remaining two clones and took off towards the bridge with ember following and Vulcan flying next to him.

When they arrived near the bridge Naruto hid in the tree line waiting to see who it was. Vulcan flew overhead as a regular bird would and ember was hiding behind Naruto.

The intruders were 11 missing Nin from cloud.

A ninja turned to another. "I hear that this land has prospered since gato was killed off by that Kakashi of konoha"

"Yea, he beat Zabuza of the mist, and then took on gato and his little army of thugs"

"That's not how I heard it, I heard that Zabuza had an apprentice who was stronger than himself and she was beat by some gennin."

"So you are saying that a gennin beat someone stronger than Zabuza of the mist?"

"Yea, that's how I head it"

"That is stupid"

"Look there is Zabuza's grave, let's see what it says"

Zabuza Momochi, Swordsman of the Mist

"Man, that's all he was known for, killing some classmates, I think I am going to get rid of this grave, and take this sword and sell it" one of the ninja said reaching for the sword.

Naruto decided it was time to intervene and made himself known before they defiled the grave.

The ninja pulled the blade from the ground behind Zabuza's tombstone. As soon as he lifted it from the ground he was set ablaze and fell to the ground screaming from being burned alive. Magma Strike Naruto said in an eerie voice, trying to stall for backup. After seeing their comrade lit on fire, they all took defensive stances.

"And who are you brat" one of three ninja said when he noticed Naruto

"I am the Fire Champion of Wave" Was all Naruto said as he activated his fire element getting into his Burning Fists Style.

"Fire champion eh?" One of the ninja said not impressed. "I am missing ninja of cloud, and I was a jounin when I left"

"Your point" Naruto replied calmly

"My point? My point is that you have no chance against me little brat" The ninja said tossing his kunai at Naruto and then began handseals. The kunai sped towards Naruto, but he raised his burning hand and when the kunai met, it melted and landed as a dull pointed kunai.

Some of the cloud ninja saw this and were thinking twice about attacking. The ninja finished his handseals

Lightning Bolt and a bolt of yellow lightning shot from the man's hand and right at Naruto. He simply sidestepped the attack and replied casually.

"Too slow"

"Why you, stall him men, I will finish him with the next move." The ninja said beginning another set of handseals. The men charged Naruto with kunai drawn. Naruto extended one arm farther than the other and his left foot forward slightly. When the cloud ninja were 5 feet from Naruto, he exploded towards them.

Naruto struck each ninja and they were sent backwards, the spot they had been hit in, was burning, their clothes catching fire and burning them.

They got back up slowly and charged again, Naruto fought through them with his self taught style, ducking under punches and taking hits in order to land a hit. In a minute all of the ninja were down except for the lead one. He finished his jutsu and laughed manically.

Thunder storm and the clouds gathered rather quickly and a huge lightning bolt sped towards Naruto, the bolt hit and dust was kicked up.

When it cleared the ninja was shocked. There before him stood a wall of earth which had absorbed most of the strike. Next to Naruto was a man wearing a new outfit.

The ninja turned to leave but was met with river of water that sent him flying back into a tree unconscious.

"Man Naruto there was only one guy left, you keep getting here before us" Ino whined

"Yes, Naruto your strength has leaped compared to the rest of us." Lee said.

Lee had decided to get a new look but still wanted to wear the green jumpsuit in honor of Gai. Naruto suggested adding something to it to make it look better and change the hair. He cut his hair shorter and now it was slightly spiked. And while he was looking for a new look he came upon a dead bear, which he decided to use. He made brown leather armguards and shin guards; they both had fur from them that gave Lee a wild look. Around his chest he wore the bear's head that was also a form of armor. Overall Lee looked like a jungle man rather a ninja.

Naruto now wore a red ninja suit with black armor plates. (Shinguards, armguards) Ino was wearing a white ninja suit with light blue armor plates. Naruto had also made a new rule; any ninja of wave was to wear a dark blue cape. It gave them a look of power and would be their trademark 'thing"

"Ahh well, maybe next time" Naruto said smiling

And I didn't even get to do anything Vulcan said as he flew up to Naruto's shoulder.

"That's because you are too slow" Naruto said

Maybe, if I didn't have to do the observing crap I would get some action.

"Well I think I am going to pay a visit to konoha with Vulcan here" Naruto said

"Can I come?" Ino asked

"I guess, Lee do you want to come as well?"

"No thank you, I would like to stay and train, besides we need a powerful warrior to stay in case of an attack" Lee said not shouting

"Well I guess you are right then, would you mind telling everyone, and could my team train with you until I get back?" Naruto asked

"No problem my friend"

"Well then Lee, we will see you in about a week, we got some people to visit" Ino said grabbing Naruto's arm and taking to the trees. Lee just waved before sprinting back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Way to Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Naruto what level gravity seals are you up to now" Ino asked

"Well I am already at level 5. I think Lee said he was up to 4, anymore and he could not handle the stress. I can because of Kyuubi's chakra."

"Got a point there"

"So what level are you up to? 3 or 4 yet"

"I am only on 3, I am falling behind you two" Ino said sort of disappointed.

"Don't worry, me and Lee are special cases, besides us you are the strongest, well maybe not Kyuubi and all." Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

"Don't worry soon I am going to be able to beat you by myself"

"We will see"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later in konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ino landed on a tree limb right on the edge of the forest surrounding konoha

"Should we take the formal approach or the stealth one?" Ino asked not caring either way

"I say we take the stealthy one and embarrass all the ninja," Naruto said thinking of all the pranks he could pull on them.

"No let's take the formal approach, we don't want Tsunade getting mad at you and braking some of your bones" Ino said grabbing Naruto by the collar and jumping with him to the main road so they could pass through the main gate.

They were now walking to the village slowly.

"Hey Ino, some Anbu are coming, can I?"

"No Naruto"

"Damn it"

A couple of chunnins were on guard duty but as they were getting ready to stop them Naruto and Ino but 5 Anbu jumped down in front of the chunnins.

"Why are you here?"

"We are visiting family" Ino replied happily

The Anbu didn't like that answer so he asked something else. "What business do you have in Konoha?"

Naruto couldn't resist "We……..Are…….Visiting…….Family" he said slowly

The Anbu became frustrated and began to reach for his sword but Ibiki came through the gate.

"It seems our Anbu do not recognize a former shinobi of Konoha, heh brat?" Ibiki said in his deep voice.

"Hey Ibiki, how have you been" Ino said smiling

"So what brings you brats back to konoha, I thought you were off making your own village and stuff."

"We did, look at the cool new forehead protectors." Naruto said as he pointed to his head.

"Well thanks, now you just made some more work for me."

"Ah got to add something to the bingo book?"

"Yea brats, so what brings you to konoha?"

"Visiting, and coming for the chunnin exams" Naruto replied

An Anbu stepped forward "You demon are not allowed back into this village" The next thing the Anbu knew was Naruto was standing in front of him with a kunai at his throat and another to his stomach.

"Heh, you got faster" Ibiki said smiling

"Yea, and the Anbu have gotten more pathetic"

"Well before any trouble starts go ahead and visit or whatever you had planned, just don't make any trouble" Ibiki said dismissing them and turning to the Anbu who made an outburst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was at her desk doing the dreadful paperwork.

"Man, I wish Naruto was still here, at least he gave me something to do and added a little excitement" Tsunade said taking out some sake to drink.

"I wonder what he is doing"

Just then a figure jumped in through the window. Tsunade turned her head

"Hey Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he took a seat next across from Tsunade and she handed him a cup of sake.

"Oh its just you"

"Good to see you too" Jiraiya joked back

"So have you found out anything about Naruto's village?"

"I am afraid not, every time I cross the bridge they are always waiting on the other side, and I am forced to turn back"

"Well that gives them an advantage." Tsunade said leaning back

"Yes very effective, but I tried walking on water and there was always a fox staring at me, then less than a minute or two, a ninja appeared with another fox."

"Wow, they have great alerts set up then, they probably have the greatest defense of any village."

"Yes but I am not a sannin for nothing"

"O yea what did you do?" Tsunade asked intrigued

"Simple shadow clone" Jiraiya said smiling widely

"So what did you find out?"

"Well compared to their village defense, their sensors are trash"

Tsunade spit out her sake, which just happened to be all over Jiraiya

"Well the foxes are apparently inhabiting the island, so they would be tough to get through if they attacked. Next their wall is as tall as ours but thicker. It has wooden spikes around the base and near the top. It gets better, the wall is infused with chakra and when activated the spikes will lengthen or shoot out."

"Amazing, anything else?"

"No I had to go because I think Naruto saw me but I got out of there before he could find me"

"Not exactly pervy-sage" Naruto said as he and Ino jumped through the window. Naruto found himself in Tsunade arms in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oww, granny Tsunade, you still have some strength in your old form" Naruto said as he ducked under a couple of punches

"Hello Ino, sorry but I just missed Naruto" Tsunade replied sitting back down

"So what brings you two to konoha?" Jiraiya asked.

"What we can't come and visit, pervy-sage" Naruto said smiling as Jiraiya twitched from Naruto's nickname

"Well I guess you can but what were you saying about you seeing Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"O that, well Kyuubi felt you power before you even crossed underneath the bridge, which by the way is a smart idea. Well you did fool the foxes, but not Kyuubi or us"

"How is that?" Jiraiya said

"We have something else that you didn't mention. That is how we knew" Naruto replied

"What another type of sensor or defense?" Tsunade asked

"Kind of, but I am not disclosing that information" Naruto said smiling

"I think you are bluffing"

"If we were bluffing then how did you not encounter one of the hundred foxes that roam the forest on your way out, how is it that if I saw you, you outran me, especially since you are older"

"You still think you are better than me brat?" Jiraiya said getting into Naruto's face

"Of course I do old man" Naruto shot back

"BOTH OF YOU OUTSIDE BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY OFFICE" Tsunade said in a commanding voice. Naruto and Jiraiya quickly calmed down and exited the room with Naruto calling "Training ground 59" and then Naruto and Jiraiya took off in a race to see who was faster.

"Training Area 59, I have never heard of that one, where is it?" Ino asked

"Far on the border of fire country, very isolated, I guess they don't want anyone to know his power?'

"Yea, Naruto still shows off a lot but always has something up his sleeve"

Tsunade smiled and looked at Ino as they began to follow at a slower pace. "So how is Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Area 59

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Ino arrived to see Naruto in a headlock from Jiraiya.

"Looks like I still win brat" Jiraiya said teasing Naruto

O yea want to spar, I bet me and Ino could beat you two old people" This of course earned him a punch from Tsunade.

"I will take that fight Naruto, and Jiraiya accepts as well" Tsunade said as she took off her green jacket. Naruto and Ino both took off their deep blue capes as well. Jiraiya just stretched.

"You two geezers are going down" Naruto taunted

"You know Jiraiya I think we just go and beat up Naruto" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

"We will see granny" Naruto called

Everyone got into their respective stances. Naruto and Ino were not using their elemental styles yet, saving a trump card. A leaf hit the ground and everyone disappeared. Naruto was in a strength match against Jiraiya and Ino was dodging hits from Tsunade.

"Hey brat, you have a lot more strength than last time"

"Really well I guess I got better or you got worse"

Jiraiya jumped back while blurring through some handseals. Earth Dragon Naruto created a shadow clone and switched places with his clone avoiding the dragon. Naruto then went on the offensive by creating 20 clones and charging Jiraiya.

Tsunade was having trouble hitting Ino, but Ino had yet to lay a strike on Tsunade.

"Ino I don't think that you two will win by doing that all day"

"We will see Tsunade" Ino said drawing a kunai. Tsunade attempted a fist to Ino's face but she bent backwards and sliced Tsunade's wrist. Tsunade then brought her other arm down and created a large fissure in the ground forcing Ino to jump backwards. This left Tsunade time to heal the wound on her arm.

Jiraiya had just dispersed Naruto's clones and faced the last Naruto.

"Wow took you longer than I thought it would pervy-sage"

"Well brat, you have gotten better meaning your clones are better, still no where near as good as me though.

"O yea?" hey Ino want to step it up a notch?" Naruto called

"I would love too, then I could actually do some damage"

Naruto and Ino both jumped back next to each other. They dropped their weights and got into their elemental stance.

Jiraiya and Tsunade also were next to each other waiting for the surprise.

Naruto and Ino looked at each other and smiled then looked back to the two sannin. They both charged, Jiraiya and Tsunade got into a defensive stance.

First Elemental Strike: Magma Strike/River Strike Naruto and Ino's hands were encased in their respective element and they punched the ground where Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing. The two sannin were amazed. Where their punches landed was a molten, magma charged pit and a pond of spinning water.

"WOW" was all they said.

"Surprised old people?" Naruto called

"Yea brat that was a lot of damage there."

"Well you two haven't seen anything yet" Ino said charging them while Naruto aimed an imaginary bow. Burning Arrows Naruto called as they shot forth from his hands speeding towards the sannin. They split going a different way. Tsunade circled to the left going for Naruto while Jiraiya did the same only to the right. Ino appeared in front of Jiraiya and smashed a water enhanced fist into his stomach forcing him back.

"You are my opponent now Jiraiya" Ino said lengthening her water into her blades.

"Heh, you haven't seen anything yet" Jiraiya said charging Ino and engaging in a taijutsu fight.

Naruto was also fighting Tsunade in Taijutsu. Naruto struck a blow to her chest forcing her back and singeing part of her clothes. Tsunade retaliated by jumping up and attempting an axe kick that Naruto dodged. Naruto forgot and jumped backwards only to be caught in the fissure.

"Got you brat" Tsunade said walking to where Naruto fell in.

A blast of flame came forth from the fissure and Naruto crawled out this time completely engulfed in fire.

"Still got that strength Tsunade, but won't do any good if you can't hit me." Naruto taunted

"Hey Jiraiya I think its about time we bring out the bosses." Tsunade called

"Really, against these shrimp, well guess it can't be helped"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both jumped back far away from the two. Summoning Jutsu

When the smoke cleared, there stood Gamabunta and Katsuya.

Jiraiya what is it now?

"Just sparring against Naruto, and I got you first so I win NARUTO" Jiraiya called from atop Gamabunta.

"Well Ino, I guess we show them our summons" Naruto said smiling

"Yes, I haven't seen Levi in a while." Ino squealed

Summoning Jutsu

This time there was two clouds of smoke that were larger than Gamabunta and Katsuya.

Jiraiya and Tsunade paled. Before them stood Kyuubi with his 9-tails swinging madly. He smiled showing off his razor-sharp fangs. Ino was atop a large leviathan. It was longer than Manda and had arms and feet with claws on it. From his nose were two nostrils that were blaring steam. He was covered in light blue scales and had a dorsal fin that stretched to his tail. Think Shenron from DBZ, the eternal dragon, just blue instead

Kyuubi looked over.

Levi, I haven't seen you in a couple thousand years, how have you been?

I am great, nothing has really happened since our dual Levi then looked at Gamabunta and Katsuya. What do I owe the pleasure, Gamabunta and Katsuya?

Nothing our summoners are just having a sparring match and even though I don't want to admit it, I think that you two win this round. Gamabunta said smoking his pipe.

Kyuubi smiled Yea, besides we don't want to start a war just from our little sparring match

Well then Ino, I am going to return to my slumber, goodbye Kyuubi, Gamabunta, Katsuya Levi said bowing as he looked at each summon before disappearing along with the others.

"Well I think that ties it at one-to-one" Tsunade said

"WHAT, we won the summon round and nobody won the first round" Naruto screamed out

"Well then let's make it fair and go into one final attack then" Jiraiya said as he began forming the rasengan.

"Fine then" Ino said as she and Naruto both began forming rasengans. Tsunade and Jiraiya was amazed at Ino being able to use this technique as well.

"Well from the look on your faces you two are surprised at me doing a rasengan." Ino taunted again

'Well you haven't seen anything" Naruto said as he brought his other hand to the rasengan and began adding the fire element. The rasengan turned a fire red and then became engulfed in a flame. The burning flames then thinned out into a disk of fire. (Think Saturn) The heat coming off from the flaming orb began to burn the grass and entire area around Naruto for 15 feet. Ino's rasengan thinned out completely, making it a disk of cutting water.

Jiraiya stared at their accomplishment. "Wow brat, how strong is that compared to the regular rasengan?"

"Well Kyuubi said about 15x as destructive" Naruto said smiling

"Well in that case I do not want to go up against that, so I guess you brats win" Jiraiya said cutting off the flow of chakra to his palm.

"Well I guess we 'brats' have just beat the two sannin" Naruto said as he gathered his and Ino's weights and capes and brought them over to the rest of them.

"Well I don't want to disgrace you two old people, but we had one more trick up our sleeves." Naruto began

"We, as well as Lee wear gravity seals, that affect gravity's effect on us. Naruto is at 5x, Lee at 4x, and I am at 3x" Ino said proudly

"I was wondering why I was moving faster than you brat, you were pretty quick before you left, but today was just slow" Jiraiya said assuming a thinking position.

"So I am guessing, but I don't think that you two came here just to visit?" Tsunade said getting to the point

"Well, we had three things. 1 to test our power, 2 to sign up for the chunnin exams, if I am correct they are being held here again since last year they were disturbed?"

"Yes, that is true, besides everyone would rather have it in an enemy's village than theirs."

"Got a point there, but anyway number 3 is to find out who my parents were" Naruto said smiling evilly at Jiraiya.

"Well, I can assure you that you will be able to attend the chunnin exams, but I have one question, who is going to be your jounin sensei?" Tsunade asked

"Why Kyuubi of course" Ino replied as if it was obvious

"What, you are going to let him out and roam about, he is as big as the village"

"No, no, no not in that form, here let me show you" Summoning Jutsu

The puff of smoke erupted and there stood Kyuubi in his human form, leaning on his cane with one hand behind his back.

How are you, Jiraiya and Tsunade Kyuubi said smiling through his many sharp teeth.

"I am glad I am seeing this myself, because I would never have believed it" Tsunade said with wide eyes.

Well here I am, and I think I am going to stay out for a while, don't worry I don't bite

The small group began walking back to the Hokage tower.

"Don't worry he is a summon, Naruto can dismiss him whenever so he has complete control." Ino reassured the two-startled sannin.

"Well come back to the office, I have the papers there for you, O and who is going to be your third partner?"

"O, Lee, he has the elemental gift of earth, so combine that with his speed and strength, and wow he is unstoppable pretty much in taijutsu"

"Hell I should just promote you know, I doubt anyone is going to be able to beat you guys" Tsunade said

"Well we gotta do that and gain reputation as well"

"Yea, so what are you kids trying to gain reputation and strength to become on par with the other nations?" Jiraiya said in a cheerful voice that had a hint of teasing to it.

"Yep, we will be stronger than you guys pretty soon" Ino stated

Tsunade smirked "O really? I will have you know that we are the strongest ninja village"

"Yea, we know that, we could probably take on grass right now" Naruto shot back surprising the other two

"And how is that?"

"Well as you two old people saw, me and Ino are about sannin strength, plus Lee, so the three of us could take on an army. Besides that we have the other rookie nine." Naruto said proudly

"So are you sure that you could take on a whole village though?" Jiraiya asked wanting to hear a true answer.

"Well not right now, but we will be able too. Me and Lee have already taken on a gennin team." Naruto chuckled "Well they are gennin, but are high chunnin level in strength

Tsunade and Jiraiya both gasped, "How is that possible? How old are they?" Tsunade said flustered

"Same age as when they start in the leaf, 12"

"Wow, you have some strong ninja" Jiraiya said then turned to Tsunade "Hey we have to get prepared for them soon"

"I guess we have to watch out for the brat" Tsunade said as they arrived at the Hokage's tower and entered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had gone into the office. Tsunade went behind her desk, Jiraiya stood behind her as he placed a sound barrier on the room. Naruto and Ino took the two chairs.

"So here are your papers for the chunnin exams, fill them out and bring them back when it starts, it begins in about 2 months, you know the exact date right, because I don't" Tsunade said laughing at the end.

"Wow, some Hokage you are granny" Naruto said and then ducked a punch from Tsunade.

"So what else did you want to know brat?"

"Who my parents were, I mean one of you two has to know, and don't give me any crap I want the truth" Naruto stated in a serious voice.

Tsunade eyed Jiraiya as he started at Naruto who was returning the look. Jiraiya then nodded slowly. Tsunade reached inside her desk and withdrew a key. She stood up and followed Jiraiya to the faces of the Hokages on the wall.

Naruto was trembling for the truth, Ino saw this and put her hand on top of his, which instantly calmed him down.

Jiraiya withdrew the picture of the fourth and set it on the desk. Behind the picture was nothing out of the ordinary just a green wall. Jiraiya then bit his thumb and smeared it on the wall. A large very intricate seal appeared which covered the whole wall. Jiraiya's blood sank into the seal and it all turned red. A door about 3 foot tall and 3 foot wide appeared from the wall, it opened and revealed a safe. Tsunade walked over and opened it using the key. The safe opened and Tsunade brought out 3 scrolls and a folded white piece of clothing. She put them down on her desk and handed him a scroll with the number 1 on it. Naruto looked at it and then opened it.

Dear Naruto,

_I am truly sorry for the burden I have placed on you. You were born on the same _

_day the Kyuubi attacked and thus were the ideal vessel. I know this because you have my _

_blood flowing through you. I know that this is no burden that should be placed on any _

_child, but it saves the village that I swore to protect. I have told Sarutobi that you are to _

_be a hero, but I fear the villagers will not see you as one. My greatest regret though is _

_that you will be forced to grow up with out any parents. I will have died from sealing the _

_Kyuubi into you. Your mother was the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. She _

_was a traveler from the west. Her name was Maria, she had no last name. She died giving _

_birth to you, she cried when she held you, knowing that there was complications and she _

_would pass on. She cried though for seeing you, not for impending death. We both miss _

_you son, even in the afterlife. Grow up to be a strong warrior and protect the ones you _

_love. That is where true strength comes from, the desire to protect. On the other two _

_scrolls are my signature techniques. The Yellow Scroll contains the Flying Thunder God, _

_the skill that gave me my name. Also it contains directions on the seal needed for the _

_special kunai. The other is the rasengan, I also taught this to the pervy sage, you will _

_know him when you see him. The rasengan though is an unfinished technique, I was _

_currently trying to add an element to it, thus creating an even stronger attack. _

_Unfortunately I ran out of time. I hope that you can perfect this technique and _

_make me proud. Use these well, and live on my son. Remember, protect those closest to _

_you with all your strength. _

_Love,_

Kazama, Arashi The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha

P.S. I have also left for you one of my capes. It looks so cool; make me even prouder by wearing it. There was also a doodle of the Yondaime with a victory sign.

Naruto looked up to see a smiling Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto was crying silently. Ino gave him a hug, which he returned and he stayed like this for a minute before looking back up.

"So you two knew?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but he told us not to tell you until you asked. I swear this Naruto" Jiraiya said in a serious voice.

Naruto eyed him, looking for any signs of lies before smiling. "Well I am glad that I had you as a teacher Jiraiya, just like my old man."

"Yes, and I have to admit that you are an even stronger warrior than your father was at your age. You will no doubt surpass him." Jiraiya said back

"I hope so, I will have a name as well then."

"Yes and if you can do the Flying Thunder God, you will be feared by all the nations and most likely wave will become the 6th great ninja nation." Tsunade said

"I know he will" Ino said leaning up against Naruto

"Are you two planning on staying the night?"

"No Thanks we are going back to Wave." Ino said declining their offer.

"Naruto I would like to talk to you in private" Jiraiya said as he walked around the desk. Naruto stood up and followed him out of the room. They both took off to the Hokage's monument.

"So what is it pervy-sage?"

"Are you ever going to call me Jiraiya?"

"Sometimes, but I like pervy-sage better"

Jiraiya groaned. "I'll get to the point. I have information that Orochimaru has amassed an army. This makes us believe that Orochimaru is planning on attacking Konoha again during the exams. If they do will you help?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it. He then spoke with his eyes closed

"Jiraiya I left this village because of how they treated me for everything I did. In my opinion I would not help the villagers at all, but seeing as most of my comrades would, I guess you have an alliance. Just keep it completely secret, we will wait till the day of the invasion, if it ever comes."

"Thank You Naruto. If Orochimaru was to attack again I doubt that me and Tsunade -could beat any two kage. I mean we would stand a chance but we would have to summon the death god. Either way we lose" Jiraiya replied calmly

"Don't worry, I still have a couple months, by that time I will be stronger and stop Orochimaru when he enters the village. Do not forget about Lee and Ino."

"I definitely will not. She is just like Tsunade." They chuckled "I believe it would be during the third exam. That is when he has the most time to do anything and our ninja would be amassed in the stadium."

"You take care of things just like last time. Me and wave will defeat any ninja running around the village. I will not have my ninja come until a day before the third exam ok?"

"Thank You Naruto"

"O and don't tell anyone else though, and do not depend on us, we will try to make it here, but if something comes up..

"I know the situation brat I have been around for a while"

"I'll probably be here the whole month in between, my ninja won't come till after"

"Of course, there is no need for them to be here. Besides it is a trick we have that Orochimaru knows nothing about."

"Then for once we would have something against that damn snake." Naruto said smiling and then turning to look out over the village.

"Naruto to tell you the truth I am extremely surprised that you came back here so soon, I mean it had only been 3 months since you left, and look at how strong you have become."

"Yea, although I don't really miss it, right now I miss my friends back at wave."

"What me and the old hag aren't good company?" Jiraiya joked

"No I still think of Tsunade as my mother and you, you're the crazy drunk uncle" Naruto burst out laughing when he finished. Jiraiya smiled.

"Well brat I think you had better go save Ino before she turns out too much like Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he began the short run back to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So brat, we will see you in about 3 months?" Tsunade said

"Yep, see you later Granny, you two pervy sage"

Unfortunately for Naruto he forgot about Tsunade's temper when he insults her age and failed to notice the desk flying through the air that hit him in the head and knocked him into the wall.

"HA, GOT YA BRAT" Tsunade screamed jumping up from her desk and pumping a fist in the air.

"Damn granny" Naruto mumbled as he held the back of his head as he rushed out of the room. He came back in a second alter and grabbed his father's cape. This time he dodged a sake bottle.


	6. Arrival

Hey everybody, just informing you that I am trying not to use bolding anymore because when I upload the documents, sometimes it doesn't appear when you read it online and makes it confusing so I will be underlining jutsu and demon/summoning speech.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The months had passed and Naruto, Ino and Lee have been training the entire time, waiting for the chunnin exams. They had all progressed more in their elements and fighting styles. Lee began training with Kyuubi and now can open 7 of the celestial gates. Ino can summon water from deep underground in less than 20 seconds. She has also mastered the rasengan and has created a version of her owns. It is not as strong as Naruto's but a little bit stronger than the regular rasengan. Naruto had mastered the Flying thunder god with the help of Kyuubi. He also had his clones help him for a day and not help around the city. So that helped a lot.

Now Naruto, Lee, Ino, Kyuubi and Vulcan were getting ready to leave to Konoha for the exams. Naruto was talking with Neji before he left.

"Hey Neji"

"Naruto, how are you"

"I'm good, but let me get to the point." Naruto began to talk with a serious tone.

"What's the matter Ino got you on a schedule now?" neji said jokingly

"Yea, but I could say the same for you and ten-ten" Naruto replied slyly

Neji blushed "well what was it you were saying?"

Naruto chuckled before continuing.

"That damn snake bastard Orochimaru is going to attack Konoha again. Jiraiya has said that it will be during the third exam like last time. I am going to try and take care of that bastard when he attacks. Lightning and Rock will also be going to this exam. They are only sending 1 team into the exam. Thus they will probably be joining Orochimaru in the attack."

"They will most likely be destroyed then. I know that leaf is the strongest nation but against three they will not stand a chance."

"Exactly why you are here. You will lead an attack as well; bring the best that you have here. Train them as much as you can. The attack is only 1 month away."

"Will we be that much help? I mean some of us are stronger than most jounin, but what good will that do against an army? Especially against an army of three other nations."

"That is true, but we have an ally that they will never expect"

Neji looked puzzled for a moment thinking of their possible allies before smiling

"The foxes?" Neji said

"Exactly I have already spoken with Hector and he is excited to help."

"They are?"

"Yes, he said that there hasn't been any real action in a very long time for them. So most want to help. The foxes are also extremely against snakes. He is also planning on opening up another portal because more foxes wish to come to this forest. They think its great here so the more the merrier."

"Well I be sure to have everyone ready"

"I am counting on you Neji, don't let me down"

"I won't, but Naruto I have one question"

"Yea what is that?"

"Who will be guarding the village?"

Naruto smiled and began to walk off. "Orion is staying behind as well as some of the female and younger foxes, but do not forget our seals and the new generation. They will be able to hold off an attack until we return. If worst comes to worst I can always summon Kyuubi and get a quick ride back."

"That you can"

"Sorry Neji but I got to go"

"Well get going Naruto" Neji said as he walked off to begin preparations and training everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Main gates an hour later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Ino, Lee, Vulcan, and Kyuubi were all standing opposite the rest of the villagers

"Well everyone we got a chunnin exam to win" Naruto said with a huge grin that earned him cheers from everyone

There were various shouts of good luck as well as more cheers

"Oh and don't forget to wear you capes everyone" Naruto called back

Some of the little kids began running around with theirs on. The two gennin teams all smiled proudly displaying their capes as well as most of the villagers.

"Well we got to go, cya later everyone" Naruto said as they turned and left waving.

"So Naruto, how long till we get there?"

"Man already Lee?" Ino whined

"About a day if we keep this pace, which isn't a problem"

"Yea, I will get to see Gai-sensei" Lee cheered

"Yea we will get to see everyone" Naruto said smirking

The three chunnin-hopefuls jumped off into the trees after crossing the bridge. 2 dark blue capes and one odd ball, the Yondiame's cape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha Gates- Next Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Ino and Lee arrived at the gates with Kyuubi on Ino's shoulder and Vulcan on Naruto's. They walked up to the gates and they were greeted some ANBU who eyed the two creatures suspiciously especially Kyuubi before letting them pass. Naruto decided to put his wave cape back on and not the Yondiame's and also have Kyuubi return to his cage to not cause any trouble"

"Hey Ino" Naruto whispered

"What Naruto" Ino spoke with a normal tone

"Can I……

"No, save it for the exam" Ino said with a strict tone

Naruto whispered to Lee. "She never lets me mess with the ANBU"

Lee smiled and was about to respond but suddenly felt the killer intent of Ino, which caused them both to stop and act serious. After they were through the gates, having showed their papers. They headed to the Hokage's tower. On the way there they passed many villagers who recognize Naruto and still sent him evil glares but they shrugged them off. They ignored the villagers completely.

Naruto stopped walking and Lee quickly followed but Ino missed it and ran into Naruto who never budged and kept looking straight. In front of them was the team from Rock. It consisted of 2 boys and a girl. The first boy was standing in front staring Naruto down angrily. The second boy was looking at lee while the girl was peeking around the second boy. They all wore a simple brown outfit with kunai and shurkien pouches on various spots.

"Wave? Is that even a country? How is it that you weaklings even made it to the exams." The first boy said

"Let's just say that we have connections." Ino chimed trying to avoid a conflict

"What are you two men scared so much that the girl has to talk for you?" the second boy said

"No I just do it because I can." Ino shot back

"Well you three should know that this exam isn't a walk in the park, you three will wind up getting killed."

"Same goes for you" lee replied

"I don't think that you guys are even worth fighting. I want to beat you three to a pulp in the forest. It will be so easy"

"Well we shall see" Naruto finally said something and began walking past them followed shortly by Ino, Lee and Vulcan.

"O and I'll be sure to have some fun with you blondie" the rock ninja said making a pose towards Ino.

Anyone in the surrounding area felt a small but strong burst of energy. Lee quickly stepped in front of Naruto and was looking right at him. Ino looked at Naruto and then to the rock ninjas. Lee began walking off with a very pissed off Naruto.

"Just so you know, you are extremely lucky that Lee made the first move and not Naruto. If Naruto did you would be dead right now" Ino growled out in a voice full of anger.

The rock ninja were a little scared from the burst of energy as well as Ino's threat because it was obvious that she wasn't bluffing from the way she was smirking and not even the slightest afraid of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino had caught up to Naruto and lee who were walking up the stairs to see Tsunade.

"Ok Lee I think that you can put your seals back on, Naruto is calm again, isn't that right?" Ino said as she jumped onto his back and put her arms around his neck.

Naruto let out a huge sigh and then smiled. He turned to lee.

"Thanks Lee, if you had not of beat me to the punch I would have probably killed him."

"Anytime Naruto, we are here to help you, just as you help us." Lee said calmly

"Well shall we go see the granny?" Naruto said excited and began to run up the stairs with Ino still on his back who held on tighter from the running. Lee followed smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the office and immediately screamed. "Hey Grannnnnnyyyyy…..Ooompf" and Naruto exploded into smoke from the result of a thrown desk.

Naruto, Lee and Ino walked into the room. Naruto was wearing a huge smile.

"Hi granny how are you?" Naruto said and apparently forgot that even though he made it inside the room he was still within Tsunade's range. Naruto crashed through a wall from Tsunade's hit.

Ino lowered her head. "He never learns"

Lee was checking on Naruto because he had not gotten up yet.

"So are you ready for the exams?' Tsunade asked sitting down in her chair.

"Yea, we have been training more and we can't wait. The exams should be really easy unless there is a written one. Then Lee and Naruto might have some trouble."

"I really hope there isn't" Lee said as he sat down after setting Naruto down as well.

"Yea, last time I never even answered a single one"

Tsunade spit out her drink and began chuckling "Man you are just like Jiraiya brat."

"HOW, I AM NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT" Naruto screamed which caused Tsunade to laugh even harder, and Ino and Lee to join in.

It was at this moment that Jiraiya entered through the window, which caused them to laugh even harder.

"What did I do?" Jiraiya asked puzzled

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "Granny Tsunade said that I am like you in that we suck at written tests"

"WHAT!!!!! Tsunade, you had to cheat off of Orochimaru, and you almost raised your hand to quit!!!! I was the one that stopped you" Jiraiya said pissed off

"Hah pervy sage I guess we are alike. I did the same thing with sakura" Naruto said as he began to laugh

"Jiraiya knew it was no use and let it go and waited for everyone to stop laughing before he started talking.

"Well the exams start tomorrow morning. I hope you guys make it, it would be very sad that two gennin who beat two sannin didn't make it in the chunnin exams" Jiraiya said

"What, you never told me that you fought Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama" Lee exclaimed

"O yea, kind of forgot that huh?" Naruto said scratching his head

"Then I must prove myself stronger by defeating my sensei!!!!" Lee said and sped off out of the room.

"Well I must say that the look is so much better than before, but he still acts the same" Tsunade said sighing

"Yea, well I'm going to go watch this fight, its going to be a great taijutsu match" Naruto said as he hurried off to follow Lee. The rest quickly followed.

Lee was quickly searching through konoha trying to find Gai. He stopped and smacked himself upside the head. "He must be at the training ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Ground 24651 (_does it really matter!?!?!?!)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai was smashing away at a boulder when Jiraiya, Naruto, Ino, and Tsunade arrived on the scene.

"Um Gai?" Tsunade asked

Gai didn't sense them until Tsunade spoke and turned around quickly and stood at attention.

"Hokage-sama what have I done to grace myself with your presence?" Gai said almost shouting. Gai almost fell over when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto!? You look just like the Yondaime!!!!" Gai screamed

"Yea thanks Gai, it turns out that he was my father"

"Nothing, um has Lee come by yet?" Jiraiya asked

"Lee is here?? Where is he?" Gai started shouting

"He was supposed to be here and challenge you to a taijutsu fight" Jiraiya pointed out.

"Well I have not seen him yet, but I will go and look for him" Gai started to sprint off but was stopped in his tracks by Tsunade who grabbed him by his collar and stopped him from running.

"If you leave he will never show up, just wait here" Tsunade said setting him down.

Hey brat, let me out I want to witness this in real life 

"Fine fine" Naruto said out of nowhere, which caused Jiraiya and Tsunade to look over at him like he was crazy. Ino knew that he was just talking to the Kyuubi.

"Um Naruto, what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked confused

Naruto smiled back at them. "Letting Kyuubi out" as he finished he began the seals for the summoning.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were utterly confused and started towards Naruto. Ino simply stepped in front of them smiling.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama just wait" Ino said kindly. As soon as Ino finished Naruto yelled out.

Summoning Jutsu after the smoke cleared there stood Kyuubi in his human form.

Greetings Jiraiya and Tsunade, do not worry I have no trouble with you, let us just watch the marvelous fight. Kyuubi said as he turned towards Gai.

Finally Lee made it to the training area and began talking with Gai about youth.

"Well are you going to fight?" Naruto yelled

"O yes, come Lee we must test our strength."

"Yes Gai-sensei" Lee screamed back.

Gai got into the iron fist stance and waited for Lee to assume his stance. Lee got into the Iron Fist stance as well which caused Naruto, Ino and Kyuubi to smile.

They both took off at a blur. They each met halfway holding a fist and throwing one as well, which ended as a stalemate for the both of them. Lee jumped back and charged. Gai shifted his weight a little to his back foot so he could counter as well as dodge easier.

Gai charged and swung his left leg around, but was met with Lee leg in the same move but opposite. Gai sank to the ground and swung his other leg around, but was also met with Lee's leg.

Lee aimed a right hook, which Gai ducked under and threw a knee towards Lee's face. Lee caught the knee with his other hand and pushed off, separating them again and assuming the beginning stance. This continued fro a few minutes with the two taijutsu masters meeting in stalemates.

"Lee we are at a tie because we both know the style so well."

"I agree Gai-sensei"

"Lee I am going to use my original style that I have shown no one." Gai said as he began shifting. He now stood with his left foot forward and his right foot back and pointed to the side. His left arm was also forward and his right arm back. He looked as if he was squeezing through a tight place.

'This Lee is my double-sided stance"

The bystanders were excited for seeing a new stance. Although the wave inhabitants knew that Lee had an ace up his sleeve as well.

"Then Gai-sensei it is time to show you my personal style as well." Lee said

Lee shifted his right leg forward and left back. He titled his body forward slightly and had his right hand extended a little further.

Everyone except the wave ninja were confused because the stance looked like a basic academy style.

"Here comes the fun part" Naruto said wearing his fox grin.

Lee opened the palm of his right hand and the earth around his feet raised up about two inches.

Gai gasped at what had just happened because he knew that lee had no chakra, so this was not a jutsu.

"Gai-sensei this is the earth elemental style" Lee said

Gai grinned and sped off towards Lee. Gai jumped and spun with his right leg. A wall of earth rose to stop the attack, but gai's kick went right through it and Lee ducked under the kick and was about to retaliate with a punch when he was hit with gai's other leg sending Lee rolling backwards. The earth rose up and helped lee stand before it settled back into the ground. Gai fell to the ground as a result of the double kick.

"I see Gai-sensei, this style is based on hard to predict attacks that make you harm yourself as well." Lee said

"You are correct Lee, it is a purely offensive stance that is hard to fight back against." Gai said and took off again.

A spear of rock rose from the ground and intercepted Gai in his charge. Gai jumped over it and came down again towards Lee. Lee charged in and swung at Gai who blocked with his own fist and swung his leg around towards Lee's side. Earth once again rose up and stopped gai's kick. Gai smiled

He shook loose Lee's grip and swung his other leg around next to his first kick. It smashed through the rock and forced Lee to jump backwards away from the attack, but Gai fell to the ground and quickly got back up.

Lee flipped backwards to create some space between him and Gai. He put his hands together and concentrated for a moment before charging Gai, who was already charging Lee. Lee ran with his right hand near the floor. It was slowly gathering earth as he neared Gai. Both opponents jumped and through their attacks towards each other. Lee's 'earth fist' smashed through gai's double punch and hit him in the chest. Gai swung his leg to Lee's arm and hit it in the elbow joint, making it bend and fall back from being extended

Lee and Gai began their charge again but were stopped by Tsunade in the middle of them holding both of their attacks with her hands and not struggling.

"Wow granny is really strong." Naruto said and rubbed his head from where he always got hit.

"Yea, tell me about, I have been hit more than you" Jiraiya said as he also rubbed his head.

"That is enough you two, it seems that you are equal even with your new styles. And Lee has the exams tomorrow so no reason to overdo it. Come back after the exams to finish the fight." Tsunade said and began walking away.

"Nice fight Lee, Gai-sensei" Ino said

"Thank you Ino" lee said as he and Gai walked over to them.

"Well that was a great fight, you to pretty much are the best in normal taijutsu." Naruto said

Gai, not knowing their new powers asked. "What do you mean by normal taijutsu"

Naruto and Ino turned and activated their elemental powers. Ino's extended to her water blades stretching down her arm and sprouting out from her wrist. Naruto's hands became engulfed in a burning flame that created steam from the air around him.

"You see Gai-sensei we have the power of the elements and are quite skilled with them." Lee added as he encased one of his hands in rock and the other in a cone of sand.

"Wow, that really is an edge over a normal taijutsu fight." Gai replied

"Well let me not keep you from your time here. Go and have fun, you three and good luck in the exams" Gai said before he ran off to somewhere

"So anyone up for some food?, I'm buying" Naruto said as he grabbed Ino's hand as they began to walk back into the village. Kyuubi reverted to his fox form and jumped up onto Ino's shoulder and making a face towards Vulcan who just smiled as only a phoenix could.

"I do" Jiraiya said as he jumped down from a tree

"I thought you left with granny-Tsunade" Naruto said eyeing Jiraiya. Naruto stopped walking when he felt Ino pull her hand away.

Naruto looked back and was met with a fist from Tsunade

"I told you not to call me that" Tsunade yelled

Lee and Ino grinned and kept walking into town. Eventually Naruto caught up to them rubbing his head again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group went to a barbecue place and they all ate and exchanged stories. Jiraiya had the unpleasant honor of splitting the check at Tsunade's demand. After they were done eating Jiraiya and Tsunade made their way back to the Hokage's tower to do some paperwork. Naruto decided it was time to put on his fathers cape and they made their way to the hotel they were staying at.

Naruto was holding Ino's hand as Lee was on his other side. Naruto was loving the effect that the new cape had on all the villagers. Some of the ninja looked at him and finally put 2 and 2 together and realized the reason that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him was because the Yondaime was his father and couldn't ask any other parent to bear that burden.

The villagers however were a different story. They jeered at him and cursed Naruto as he walked past. To them he was dishonoring the fallen Yondaime.

Naruto was oblivious to their stares though as they kept walking through the village towards the hotel.

"I cannot wait my companions, tomorrow is the beginning of the exams, I am so excited" Lee screamed

"Never would have guessed Lee" Ino said sarcastically and Kyuubi and Vulcan snickered.

Hey brats

"Yea, what is it?" Naruto said looking at Kyuubi

I sense two familiar chakra signatures coming this way 

"Well who is it, someone from wave?" Ino said thinking of who it could be

No, Lets just say it will be a fun meeting Kyuubi said as he smiled and waited for the newcomers. 

All three of the ninja heard the sound of shurkien cutting the air. Naruto simply turned and grabbed them from the air not even turning around.

I told you it would be funKyuubi said chuckling now.

"Well, well if it isn't the losers who made their pathetic little village." Sasuke said as he landed in front of the wave ninja along with sakura and hanabi.

"Hey sasuke, still a prick I see" Naruto said calmly

"This is the guy that used to be a leaf ninja?" the unknown ninja said to sakura

"Yea, I'll bet that he hasn't even gotten any stronger since he decided to wimp out and leave, I'm surprised they let a weakling like you into the exams."

By now Naruto was just itching for them to start something. Lee and Ino on the other hand were hoping to avoid a conflict till the exams.

"So loser, want to fight" sasuke said

"Nah, wouldn't want to kick your ass like last time" Naruto said referring to the valley of the end.

Sasuke drew a kunai.

"That wouldn't be a good idea sasuke" Ino chimed

"Shut up you demon whore" sasuke yelled as he charged Naruto

Naruto dropped into a simple stance and waited for the attack to reach him. Sasuke was close enough and he started to bring the kunai towards Naruto.

Sasuke was sent flying back into sakura who caught him and they both tumbled on the floor. The unknown ninja just looked at sasuke and sakura on the ground. Sasuke was among the strongest in all of konoha and he had just been knocked back hard. He turned to the wave ninja to see Naruto had not moved, instead it was Lee who was in front of Naruto with his right arm forward showing that he had just delivered the punch to sasuke and not Naruto.

"It would be best to not insult my teammates, Uchiha" Lee said in an angry tone

Sasuke got back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You think that a little punch is going to stop me?"

"Yea, that's what I was thinking" Naruto said becoming carefree again. He started to walk again with Lee and Ino following him, and ignored sasuke again.

"Where do you think you are going, I am not done with you" sasuke yelled as he began to fly through some handseals. Naruto stopped when he heard the chirping of birds. He pushed Lee and Ino behind him and turned to sasuke.

"I don't think that it is wise to test me anymore Uchiha" Naruto said serious now

"Shut up" sasuke said as he charged. Naruto slipped into a stance again with one hand hidden behind his back that started to create the rasengan.

Jiraiya appeared and grabbed sasuke's wrist with the chidori "attacking a visiting nation could bring about war"

"I don't care let go of me you fool" sasuke said and brought his free hand towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and through sasuke into a wall again with only his arm.

"Try anything like that again Uchiha and I will see to it that you cannot participate in the exams" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya-sama you cannot do that, he is an Uchiha and he must participate, he is in line to be the next Hokage" sakura pleaded

"hahahahahhah sasuke the next Hokage" Naruto said from the back and began laughing his head off.

Ino smacked Naruto and led them towards the hotel hoping that they would make it there without any more interruptions. Jiraiya threatened sasuke again and left leaving sasuke and sakura to themselves.

"Well that was fun wasn't it" Lee said

"Not for me, I didn't get to hit him. Jiraiya just had to step in" Naruto complained

"O quiet, you will have plenty of choices in the exams, so just forget it" Ino said just wanting to get to the hotel.

In a tree a figure stood watching them as they walked by. Kyuubi however sensed the person and alerted Naruto. After they had walked far enough away Naruto spoke up with Kyuubi and Vulcan on his shoulders.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the hotel, got to go discuss something with Tsunade" Naruto said and turned and left before they could try to stop him.

"O well Ino, guess we cant stop him" Lee said and continued on with Ino to the hotel

The figure began to run as soon as she saw Naruto turn around. She had not gotten anywhere when Naruto flashed in front of the person.

"Hey you are that girl from the rock team" Naruto said inspecting her

She had brown hair and a pair of emerald earrings that matched an emerald necklace around her neck. She had a tan colored shirt that was a little too big for her and one sleeve was long while the other was short. Her pants were a darker brown and she now had a dagger on her side.

"May I ask why you were spying on us and your name?" Naruto said

The girl eyed Naruto for a few seconds before speaking up. "My name is Ami and I just felt a strong power from you"

Kyuubi felt something a little off with the girl so he whispered to Naruto to flare his power a little bit. Naruto did so and the girl saw this and flared hers as well as taking a defensive stance.

Ahh, I was right, Naruto she contains the 7-tailed wolf Kyuubi said aloud 

"What how did you know that?" the girl stuttered out, afraid that she had been found out.

"I myself am a container, and if you didn't figure out I have the damned fox Kyuubi here sealed inside me." Naruto said and Kyuubi did a little pose

"Well I am glad to meet you Naruto" ami said and gave a slight bow.

"You are the first container that I have met that is friendly."

You mean you have met more? 

"Yes, the lightning team also has a jinchuuriki, the 6-tailed I believe"

"Well that makes things a little complicated" Naruto said

"What do you mean complicated?" Ami asked

"The invasion, if your side has two jinchuuriki that puts you at an advantage, we only have 1"

"How do you know of the invasion, and are you saying that you are going to help the leaf"

"That is exactly what I am saying, however if you decide to participate with the attack, then I will have no choice but to kill you" Naruto said fearfully

"Well Naruto I don't want to really attack anyone innocent but the kage is making me and saying that if I don't that they will kill me. They already killed my parents because I wouldn't kill an innocent child."

"Well sounds like your kage was a bastard as well. But as you know we aren't from konoha, we are from wave a new village, my village. If you need some where to go you could come and stay with us, you wouldn't be forced to do anything like that."

"Wait you mean you are the leader?" Ami asked

"Yea, I am the strongest one there and it was my dream to become the Hokage but they kicked me out and now I am going to be the NamiKage"

"Well that sounds fun and depending on how things turn out I might just take you up on that offer if I survive"

"What do you mean if you survive?" Naruto asked

"Well I overheard them speaking one day and they said that they were going to kill me even if I succeeded because I was becoming strong enough to be a threat." Ami said in a sad way but remained happy and cheerful.

"Well that's not going to happen if you decide to join us you will be under our protection."

"Thank You Naruto"

"No problem, its always good to have new additions"

"Naruto though I would like to test your power because you do not look all that strong"

"Well how about a demonstration" Naruto said and through a kunai towards Ami, although it wasn't a normal kunai. Ami reacted quickly and slipped to the side and grabbed the kunai out of the air and began to throw it back.

Naruto grinned evilly and there was a flash of yellow and then Ami felt a blade at her throat and saw Naruto standing there.

"Ami, you have kind heart and I do not wish to kill you, but if you participate you will be my enemy" Naruto said and took the special kunai from ami's hand and turned away leaving Ami frozen with fear and confusion.

Fear from how fast Naruto just moved and confusion because she thought that the only man that could do that had died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just caught up to Lee and Ino as they were entering the hotel.

"So what did you do?" Ino asked

"Well I just met a potential new ally. That girl from rock, she is a jinchuuriki as well and isn't liking her village"

"So you told her she could stay with us?" Lee asked

"Absolutely, new allies are always wanted." Naruto said and smiled to Ino and Lee who just chuckled and walked inside.

"So predictable" Ino said and gave Naruto a kiss as they walked inside their room.


	7. Forest

1Hey everybody

I know I have been slow with the updates and all but I really couldn't think of anything else to do. And it got really confusing typing them. Of course I go and pull an idiot move. I have it so that both of my stories are getting to the exam at the same time. So I get confused with the abilities and stuff between the two stories. Like in this one I forgot completely about Vulcan and had to go back and put him in.!!!!! And I am typing on wordperfect now instead of Microsoft word because my other computer broke. So if there is any erros sorry, just gotta deal with them

been playing football and doing homework gimmie a break

give me ideas people :)

Whaleshark

enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wave team was walking back to the building where the exams were being held. Ino wore her light blue armor with a white headband with the wave symbol around her waist. She also had the dark blue cape of the wave ninja. Lee wore his bear outfit proudly with his blue cape. Naruto on the other hand had a red pair of clothes, nothing special but he wore his father's cape and extra pouches full of the special kunai.

"Ahh I remember this place, this was where we were the first time" Naruto said aloud

"Ya, Naruto, it's the same place, hey wasn't this the place that you met Lee?"" Ino added

"Yes, this was where we first met, and I also beat the uchiha around the place" Lee said proudly

"Hahahahah I remember that, it was hilarious watching sasuke think he was all high and mighty because of the sharingan, Lee showed him though" Naruto said through laughs

**Yea, well I missed all that** Vulcan whined from Naruto's head.

"Well lets go and not be late" Ino said dragging them through the doors even though they had time to spare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First Room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were walking down the hall to the room where the examination was going to take place and Naruto saw that they had the same trick of putting up a genjutsu on the door of a room on the second floor. They were surprised to see that there was even more people trying to get into the door than last time. And what was even more surprising was that Kakashi and Gai were poorly disguised and guarding the door. Gai was doing all the work by letting them run into him. While he stood shouting a whole lot of random things about youth and all. Kakashi was leaning against the door reading his familiar orange books.

Naruto started to laugh put Lee quickly grabbed him and ran ahead up the stairs followed by Ino.

Ami was in the other room with her team and saw that Naruto went up the stairs and told her team to follow her. The lightning team wasn't there so they were guessing that they had already been through or were late.

"Well I guess sasuke remembers this thing" Naruto said as they entered the room to see only a few teams, probably 15 judging from a quick count. Everyone looked at Naruto and were completely surprised because he looked like the Yondaime Hokage not to mention he had a phoenix on his head. Sakura wanted to scream out about him insulting their hokage.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing wearing that cape?" sakura demanded

"I shouldn't even answer you" Naruto said taking a seat

"You better or else this will result in a fight" sasuke said

"Why is that?" Naruto said having fun bothering them.

"You are disrespecting the greatest ninja of konoha, you of all people shouldn't be wearing that cape, you don't deserve it and are no where near his power, let alone sasuke's" sakura said aloud so that everyone could hear

"Well Sakura and Uchiha, I am going to wear this cape whether you like it or not" Naruto said not really giving a shit about them.

"Fool" sasuke said as he got frustrated

Ino elbowed naruto so that this wouldn't escalate into a fight and result in their disqualification.

"Fine fine, I don't think that you leaf punks should even hear this but I am only going to because Ino is making me and so I wont have to inform anyone else that is unlucky enough to meet me in the exam."

The tension was gathering very quickly in the room. Everyone was leaning closer and not speaking because they wanted to know why somebody who got thrown out of their village comes back insulting their greatest hero Naruto just smiled and rocked back in his chair.

"For everyone out there, I don't care who it is but listen closely. I have all the right in the world to wear this cape. Especially since it was given to me by the yondaime and by his orders I was to wear it."

"Sure I bet you made that up" sasuke said trying to put Naruto down even though it wasn't working because naruto had just pulled out a kunai and was twirling it on his finger. If anyone had seen the special kunai of the yondaime they would have recognized this one easily.

Naruto continued to twirl the kunai silently while Ino and lee looked on.

"Well the yondaime just happens to be my father" Naruto said causing everyone to gasp especially the rock team.

"Naruto you are the biggest liar I have ever met" sakura said laughing

"I'll bet you made that up just so you would get attention" sasuke said

"Want to bet on it?" Naruto said smirking as he threw the kunai with not much force so that everyone could see it.

Time seemed to slow as everyone watched the kunai edge closer to sasuke. When it was finally within his range sasuke raised his arm and moved to grab the kunai out of the air. As soon as he touched it naruto appeared before him with his arm reared back and a yellow outline around him and his cape. Time returned to normal speed as they saw naruto punch sasuke in the face and send him across the floor. He flew back and hit a desk braking it in half and finally stopped at the wall. He got back up after gaining his bearings and just stared at Naruto

"Still need convincing?" Naruto said with his arms crossed and looking straight ahead.

Just then a puff of smoke erupted in the front of the room and the examiners had arrived. Ibiki surveyed the room and sighed.

"Naruto will you stop beating up the uchiha" Ibiki said as Naruto smiled and returned to his seat. Sakura went and picked up sasuke off the floor and helped him sit.

"I guess Ibiki is doing it again?" Ino said

"Yea, I would have thought him too old by now" Naruto said snickering

"You know brat I can here you" Ibiki said looking right at Naruto who cowered and then found the spot in front of him very fascinating.

"Sorry ibiki?" Naruto said waving causing a few other gennin to snicker at the blatant disrespect.

**Nice **Vulcan snickered as he flew back to naruto's head

"Well lets get started" Ibiki said as he threw a kunai at Naruto's desk. Naruto knew that it was time to get serious. Ibiki read the rules and started the test. It went on for a while that everyone was freaking out because of the rules and conditions of the exam but those who had taken it before were trying to act normal and actually think of the answers. Naruto was just waving his pencil around and having a staring contest with Ibiki.

Ibiki looked away and cursed causing Naruto to close his eyes and laugh silently. Naruto knew that he won because Ibiki had to continue with the exam.

"Ok time... Ibiki continued but Naruto just tuned him out and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only a few teams left so there was only 11 teams remaining even though it was nothing compared to when they took it last time.. Naruto figured that there would only be 5 left for the prelims and then the finals. The second exam was actually pretty effective because it guaranteed a decrease by half. "Man whoever thought of this exam sure knew what he was doing" Naruto thought to himself.

After Ibiki finished and revealed his scars to everyone and began informing them about information gathering and its importance on a mission. Naruto however got up and walked to the window and opened it causing everyone to look at him very confused except the examiners who smacked themselves upon the head and laughed slightly.

Sure enough ha few seconds later Anko came bursting through the window and unraveled her banner.

"Hey how come the window didn't break?" Anko said aloud looking around. She kept inspecting the class then she saw Naruto and grinned

"Hey brat, here to screw up my exam again?"

"Not this time Anko-chan" Naruto chimed

"O well punk lets get going, everyone meet me at Training area 44" Anko said and let them to the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Area 44 The Forest of Death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok brats sign these waver forms so we aren't responsible for anything that happens in there. Remember this is an exam" Anko said before everyone got their wavers and scrolls and separated to their respected gates.

Naruto was holding Ino's hand and pretty much tuning everyone else out while he talked with kyuubi about the other jinchurriki and their demons, gathering info on the demons in particular.

"Ok Begin" Anko screamed out

Naruto stood there before Ino came and smacked him in the back of the head and Naruto quickly cut the link between him and the kyuubi.

"Sorry Ino, Kyuubi wanted to talk about something" Naruto said as he took off with them into the forest. They traveled for about a minute before Naruto had them stop.

"Why did we stop naruto?" Ino asked confused

"Hey Lee, do you think that you could find out where any other teams are by searching through the ground and maybe the trees if you can?" Naruto asked

"That's a great idea, I am sure I can" Lee said and took up a meditative position on a pillar of earth that arose. He sat there and closed his eyes. The sand and dirt around him began to swirl in a slight motion forming a circle around him.

"Well lets leave him to that" Ino said Dragging naruto off to a tree.

"Let me get a fox to keep guard" Naruto said

**Why do you need a fox I am right here, you got me** Vulcan whined feeling left out

"Vulcan you aren't much in the way of scouting, stick to breathing fire and burning things" Ino commanded

**But you don't need to go and waste your chakra on a fox**

"Vulcan I am getting a fox because you would fall asleep at every chance you get" Naruto said

Vulcan made a sound that was somewhat like a laugh and then complied

**You're probably right there**.

Naruto smiled and summoned a fox. The small yellow two tailed fox looked around and sniffed before looking at Naruto.

**What do you need Naruto-sama?**

"Just to keep watch for a few minutes while I talk with Ino." Naruto said politely . The fox nodded and laid down near Lee. Vulcan frowned as best a phoenix could and went to sleep.

Naruto and Ino sat up in a tree. Naruto was seated behind her and had his arms around Ino's waist.

"Hey Ino" Naruto said as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"If things get too hot or bloody, I want you to leave back to the wave" Naruto said

Ino sighed "Naruto, you know I can take of myself, right?"

"Yes but what happens if somehow the other demons get released?" Naruto pointed out

"Well then I will be right there next to you fighting them." Ino said confidently

"Ok, I didn't think I would convince you otherwise" Naruto admitted

"besides I have enough chakra stored in this seal the I can summon Levi if something bad happens. At least with him I can escape" Ino said referring to the seal on her left wrist.

"That makes me feel a lot better." Naruto said

"Naruto, Ino I am finished come on down" Lee called as he stretched from, his sitting. Naruto and Ino quickly jumped down and the fox jumped on Naruto's shoulder and laid back down.

"Well it seems that the rock and lightning teams have joined together and are fighting. One team from mist seems to have already been defeated, I lost the signal of one while I was searching so they might have died. Whoever did it wasn't showing any mercy."

"Well we better avoid them till the prelims, when Ami would be safe" Naruto said

"Why is that?" Ino asked confused just as much as Lee.

"Because she is also hated for having a demon inside her. And she overheard that they were going to kill her after the exams and the invasion because she was getting too powerful"

"Wow no wonder she wants to get away" Lee said. Thinking about Ami and how he was developing a crush on her.

"Well is there any one independent team close to here?" Ino asked

"Yea to the west, seems that once they came in the forest then made a camp and stayed there."

"Probably going to wait for the fifth day to start and get everyone while they are tired" Ino suggested

"Probably not, they would need to hurry, what if someone finishes before them, remember there is one extra team. They could wind up out there and the exam would be over" Naruto corrected.

"Good point" Ino said sticking her tongue out at Naruto.

"Well lets head to them and hope they got the scroll we need" Lee said taking point.

"Aww man, I forgot about the two different scrolls" Naruto whined causing Vulcan to wake up

"Well lets hope it's the right one Naruto" Ino said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX2 hours later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mist team were traveling through the trees at a leisurely pace. They were hoping on taking their time and making it to the tower and find some team that was all worn out and take their scrolls.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed on the branch that one of the mist ninja stood on. He grabbed the ninja's hands before he could even react and twisted them around his back so that he couldn't move at all. Naruto picked him up and jumped to the floor with him yelling and struggling the whole time. Their teammates reacted quickly and drew a kunai and jumped towards naruto and their captured teammate.

Lee jumped from the trees and pushed the one ninja to the ground. As soon as he landed a sphere of earth rose and trapped him. The ninja struggled for a second and tried to break free but could not.

Ino kicked her opponent into a tree. He got back up surprisingly quick and tossed a few kunai which she dodged and left int the tree behind her. He did a few handseals before yelling out **Hidden Mist jutsu**

Ino smiled, her opponent didn't count on her being a water expert. He appeared behind Ino with a kunai and cut her across the back. Ino melted into a water clone. The mist ninja looked around. One direction to the other and couldn't find her anywhere. Ino walked up right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and then ducked. The ninja swung his arm backwards hoping to hit her but Ino landed a fierce uppercut to his jaws, knocking him right out. She then made a single handseal and let the mist sink back to the ground.

When it cleared Lee was finishing tying up his man and Naruto was walking over with his knocked out.

"Hey Lee, didn't Ino tell us that we were the ones not supposed to drag out the capture?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer and he just wanted to torment Ino.

"I think you are right, we finished ours quickly and she took forever and even made it fun" Lee said while finishing tying up his guy and standing up dusting off.

"Well I found the scroll on my guy" Naruto said giving it to Ino.

"Alright, it's the one we needed" Ino exclaimed

"More scrolls?" Lee asked

"Nah we can let the rest fight it out, remember no one sees this part of the exam.

"Good, I didn't feel like sitting in this forest too long, it gives me the creeps" Ino said as she took off into the trees leading the way. Naruto and Lee quickly followed

"Well should we try and lower the numbers or just go to the tower?" Lee asked

"I say we scout out the other people, it will let us know their abilities and see who makes it" Naruto said eagerly.

"No lets go to the tower, all you want to do is fight them anyway Naruto" Ino said

"I know but that damn uchiha and even the rock bastards" Naruto said getting a little angry.

"Well at least fight them in the arena where others will see, we did come here to make a name anyway didn't we?" Ino said

"Alright to the tower" Naruto complied as they changed directions and made it to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of traveling Vulcan told them to stop.

"What is it Vulcan?" Lee inquired looking around

**I smell something burning**

The fox raised its head and sniffed. **I smell blood as well, lots of it**

"Should we check it out?" Naruto asked

"Of course, maybe its Ami" Ino said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Random clearing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wave team approached slowly for fear of being caught. They crept along the top of the trees. You would never know they were there unless you saw them. They made no noise and a scent that would need a better than normal human nose to detect. The poked their heads through and looked down.

There was a grass team there surrounded by the rock and lightning teams. One of the grass team member was knocked out and the other was unconscious and bleeding heavily. The last teammate was a girl that was standing to protect her teammates even though she apparently only had one usable arm and plenty of cuts and bruises.

"Stop getting up already, we are still going to kill you" Kenta said. He was about 6' 2" and stood with the standard lightning village uniform except for his shirt. It was a bright yellow which counteracted his dark pants. He had a pair of fingerless gloves and a kunai holster on his right arm. His black hair was cut very short and his headband was proudly across his forehead. He held an air of confidence, naruto figured it was he who held the 6-tailed demon.

The grass kunoichi stood defiantly and held her ground.

Ami looked saddened and stepped forward "leave her alone already, they have given us their scroll and their teammates is going to die soon" she pleaded

Jack and Rizu, who were Ami's teammates stepped and grabbed Ami on each arm and pulled her back.

Kenta looked back to Ami. "You too are defying me?"

"Yes, there is no need to fight her any more, leave her be, she has already given you their scroll." Ami shouted.

When the wave team heard this they were disgusted because Kenta was doing this for pleasure instead of getting a scroll. They all silently looked at each other and all got the same message. 'Help them if needed'

Kenta stood looking at Ami and then appeared in front of her with amazing speed and backhanded her right out of the grasp of her teammates. Jack and Rizu looked appalled.

"We're through with you, enough of your damn games" Jack said aloud. Jack wore a pair of brown pants and black boots. His torso was covered by a brown vest that had a multitude of pockets and zippers. His headband was around his left arm.

"What are you fools going to do?" Kenta said laughing

"Stop you at least" Jack exclaimed

"Pssh like that will happen" Kenta said laughing a little harder now

"Or we could tell the leaf" Rizu said thanking the gods that he though of something. Rizu was a shady character. They couldn't tell what he was wearing because he had a cloak on that covered his face and entire body.

"If you do I will personally kill you" Kenta threatened

"Then leave them alone, as well as us finish the damn exam yourself" Rizu said as he turned and tended to Ami, who was crying and had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Come on Ami, we're leaving" Rizu said as he pulled Ami up and put her arm around his shoulders.

"You think that you can just walk away from this" Takara said. He looked just like his other teammate, Nobu. They both wore dark yellow vests over a black long sleeve shirt. Their pants stretched to their ankles and had nothing on them. There was a kunai pouch on their left and right hip though.

"Exactly, its way too late for this, you are already involved with the invasion not to mention one of the key parts." Kenta said with his voice rising evidence of his rising anger.

"Well either way we are out" Rizu exclaimed still happy

"Whatever lets just finish off these grass weaklings" Takara said as he quickly drew a kunai and tossed it to one of the downed ninja. The grass kunoichi hesitated for a moment because she wasn't paying attention. The kunai streaked towards her teammate and she freaked because she couldn't stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the trees

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit we gotta help them" Lee said moving a little.

"No wait, someones coming" Naruto said stopping Lee

"Are you sure?" Ino asked

"Yes trust me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A smokescreen soon filled the area making everyone cover thier eyes and try not to inhale it.

Kenta yelled in frustration and did a wind jutsu that cleared the smoke away. When it was done the grass ninja were no where to be found.

"Damn it you rock asses" Kenta screamed and charged them with his fist reared back.

He got ready to hit Ami again but Jack kicked Kenta aside into a tree

"I thought we told you bastards that we were done" Jack said voice dripping with anger.

"You really think..." Takara started

"You can handle us" Nobu finished as they both started running and Kenta joined them

Jack and Rizu took up defensive stances in front of Ami

The look-alikes went after Rizu who switched very fast from his defensive to a charging run. He struck both of them in the chest and knocked them back although they were still on their feet.

Jack however wasn't having as good of luck. Kenta had ducked under Jack's attack and delivered a chakra enhanced strike to his shoulder and had disabled Jack's left arm. Jack was bleeding from the wound and panting from his blood loss.

"Time to die rock traitors" Kenta said beginning a jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should we help them?" Lee asked wanting to help very bad.

"If kenta goes for a kill yes immediately" Ino stated

"Lee give Vulcan your weights" Naruto commanded. Lee looked at Naruto like he did gai at the exams. He then took them off hastily and waited, his legs aching for speed.

"Lee you go first, I'll be your back up, and Ino will be mine. Try not to use your earth skills yet"

"Alright" Lee replied never taking his eyes of the conflict.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rizu noticed that jack was getting his ass beat and knew he had to do something because the look-alikes weren't a pushover.

Kenta finished and shouted **Lightning strike** the clouds turned black and a bolt of lightning struck Jack. When it cleared there was a burnt log.

"Nice move jack" Rizu called dodging a punch from Nobu and kicking back Takara.

"Will you shut up" Kenta screamed frustrated at the situation

"Whats the matter, thought we were pushovers?" Rizu teased

"I will kill you" Kenta screamed anger pouring of him.

Rizu charged Nobu and Takara and threw two kunai as the spearhead of his attack. He then did handseals. **Rock dome **he continued his string of handseals **Strike of the Bear** as the kunai zoomed to their targets the earth all around them curled up making no way out. A bear made of earth rose up and ran following the kunai. Nobu and Takara looked to each other and nodded.

They turned so that they were touching each other on the shoulders. They did the same seals and yelled** Strike of the Thunderbird**

Lightning seemed to rise from their feet and work its way up to their heads surprisingly fast. Then a ball of lightning formed in the middle of them and then shout out at a tremendous speed in the form of a bird with a flowing tail. The kunai were batted away and the bird continued to towards the bear.

Rizu smiled under his cloak and put his hands together almost as if praying and waited. The thunderbird crashed into the bear and dust and smoke was thrown up into the air. When it cleared the bear was still standing but was obviously hurt from the attack. It had a huge burn mark on its chest and lots of cracks. The bear looked towards the twins who were now charging with a fist of lightning. The bear braced itself on all fours and roared right into them. The roar suspended them in mid air and blew their clothes back. Dust and leaves were flying everywhere

The twins faltered for a moment but made it to the bear. Their fists struck simultaneously and the bear shattered. However, what happened next surprised them even more. Rizu attacked from the bear's shadow and sliced Nobu across the chest badly and Takara along the right arm.

They both stammered back and Nobu fell down from the wound on his chest. Takara stumbled and tried to flex his arm but to no avail.

"Damn it you two, you couldn't take care of him" kenta screamed

"Nope" Rizu replied with the same happy voice he had from the beginning.

"Was I talking to you" Kenta yelled at Rizu who just looked at him.

Jack finally succumbed to the womb and fell to the floor and fainted.

"Hah, now you finally lose" kenta said as he charged jack Rizu looked on still smiling and threw a kunai at kenta's path. Kenta cursed under his breath but looked to takara and nodded. Takara started running towards jack while kenta switched and ran towards Rizu.

"Exactly what I planned" Rizu said smiling.

"Shut up, I didn't think I would have to use my demon's power on such a weakling but you aren't that weak" Kenta said as yellow chakra began to pour off him. Takara neared jack and was about to deliver the final blow with a kunai when jack turned over and launched a kunai that hit Takara in the shoulder near the neck, putting him out of this battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess we might not be needed after all" Ino said still serious

"Maybe not, but now we got a jinchurriki to deal with" Naruto pointed out as if they never saw it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenta charged rizu with newfound speed and agility although rizu was able to block and doge, even though he couldn't launch an offensive. He punched at rizu but he blocked it with his elbow crashing down into the fist. Kenta growled and lashed out again with the other hand except this time it was flowing with lightning. Rizu fell to the ground and swiped his hand across it and brought it back up to block. Earth and rock followed the hand from the ground and stood strong against the lightning punch. All the lightning was absorbed into the ground and the fist stopped.

"I am really going to kill you know" kenta exclaimed

"O really"

"Yea I have been playing around but time to get serious"

he charged and rizu got into a stance waiting but kenta disappeared and rizu was knocked back into a tree. As soon as he hit the tree, kenta crashed into him and even more dirt was thrown into the air as well as a stray bolt of lightning.

When it finally settled rizu was sunk into the base of the tree and his arm was bent backwards obviously broken. He tried to get up but found that his nervous system was scrambled from some sort of lightning attack.

"I told you that it was pointless" kenta bragged as the demon resided.

"Well you won" rizu said angering kenta that he was still happy

"Time to die" kenta said again and threw a flurry of shuriken that raced towards him. Rizu accepted the inevitable and closed his eyes waiting for the attack.

Rizu heard a loud 'crack' and opened his eyes to see a green and brown figure standing in front of him with a large branch that all of the shuriken were sticking out of.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to help" Rizu said laughing a little.

"What do you fools want" kenta said

"You have your scrolls, there is no need to harm them at all" Lee stated

"But there is another reason that you do not know, that he must be killed for" kenta shot back

"Well what reason would that be?"

"Like I would tell you" kenta said surprised at the question

"An invasion on the leaf" rizu said from his position in the tree

"Damn you Rizu!!!!!!!" kenta screamed and threw more kunai that embedded in the branch again

"Well that is your business and not ours, if and when that attack comes that is your priority and has nothing to do with us"

"Then why are you helping this weakling and team?"

"Because we are trying to create an alliance with rock"

"You lie"

"Believe what you want" lee responded still holding the large branch in his hands

"Well this is getting us no where and I cant have you going and telling the leaf about this plan so I must kill you as well" Kenta said and started to gather the demon's chakra again. He dropped into a unknown stance and charged, lee dropped the branch and ran towards kenta.

Kenta swung but only hit air, Lee however had dodged the punch and nailed kenta in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and almost breaking his rib cage completely. Kenta stumbled and then fell on the floor. Lee stood over him.

"I suggest you leave now" lee said

"LEE, THERE YOU ARE!!!" Naruto yelled as he and Ino dropped onto a branch surrounding them

"Sorry guys" lee said quietly

"Whats going on here" Ino faked

"Nothing, we were just leaving" Kenta said and sighed not wanting to take on all three members at once. He got up and picked up both teammates and ran off, the whole while lee had his eyes on him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino saw over Rizu healing his nervous system with jack and ami laying next to them.

"Well thanks guys, like I told Lee I was wondering when you guys were going to do something" Rizu said with his eyes closed as Ino worked on him

"You mean you detected us?" Naruto asked

"Yea, although I felt you through the trees" rizu explained

"What?" naruto asked completely confused

" I am skilled in using and feeling the earth, I can feel even the slightest of vibrations was carried top the ground through the trees"

"O well that is very useful, but why do you wear the cloak" Naruto asked

"Naruto" Ino scolded as she elbowed him

"No its alright, I get this a lot , we were it because it's a part of my clan's tradition that's all, See" Rizu said as he pulled down his hood. He had blood red hair and a scar down his left cheek. His eyes were a vibrant green that continued to flow around his pupil.

"Wow, that was unexpected, but nice eyes, is it a bloodline?" Ino asked

"Sorta, this is just the mark of my clan"

"O, well they are still cool" naruto said

"There we go all done, I fixed the nervous mess but I cant do anything about the arm, when you make it to the tower I will get granny to fix it up" Naruto said as he stretched a little.

"Who?" Rizu asked confused

"He means the hokage" Lee said

"Wow, he says that to the hokage and gets away with it?"

"Well I wouldn't say get away, but she lets him live" Ino said laughing

"Well thats the funniest thing I have heard all day" Rizu said chuckling

"So do you think you can make it to the tower?" Ino asked

"Yea, we got both scrolls and even If I cant use this arm I can make some mud clones" rizu said as he stood up and flexed his one arm and didn't even try to use his other one. He concentrated and then 3 mud clones rose up and the all flexed both hands.

"See there you go, good as new and besides I can avoid anybody from their slightest of movements"

"Ok well hope to see you at the tower and preliminaries" Naruto said as he waved and then turned to the forest

"I will see you there" Rizu said as he and his clones picked up his downed teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wave team was traveling through the forest with Vulcan flying beside them. He had given lee back his weights and lee whined for a moment because he liked not having them on.

"Well I think that there was more to his eyes than feeling and hearing the vibrations of the earth." Lee said

"Yea you're probably right he did feel like he was keeping something from us, but hey I would have too"

"Got a point there" Ino added

"Well we ready to show off the power of wave?" naruto asked

"YEAAA" lee yelled

"Of course" ino said proudly

**Hey let me out when you get there brat, I've been cramped in here too long**

"Haha fine" Naruto said to himself and Ino and lee looked at him.

"Kyuubi?" they asked simultaneously

"Yea, he's already whining" Naruto said laughing and the team arrived at the tower.


	8. Prelims

Hey everyone don't kill me!!

X

I know I know, long ass time between updates and all yatta yatta. But I just haven't had the time, real busy with life and crap, college, dog, new car and work, but I am trying.

X

Besides I wanted to make each fight a little interesting. Truth be told I completely forgot what I had planned for both stories, so it took me a long time to re-plan, remember everything I had. I had about 2 thirds of the chapter done, about a week after the last post. 

X

X

X

Sorry though, I am hopefully going to get another post up quite soon.

X

X

Also I am NOT a professional writer, never will be. I write these stories because I have a good imagination and like to pt things into perspective for others. If there is a grammar mistake that you on your own can not figure with the big pink thing in your head, than you should see a doctor.

X

And I' sorry but one thing has been bothering me. If one of the readers don't like a part of my story and say something like. "That would never happen, or that's overkill. Or start lecturing me on what elements, or what one person can do with this element or that element would not do that, he would have to train more, he doesn't have the control, or you know how they go."

X

I don't mind reviews or flames, but I hate people that tell me I wrote something wrong. Do you have a bachelor's degree in Naruto? Or even a certificate of "I know that this wouldn't happen??"

X

Also I can't stand people that talk about my story when they have written nothing.

X

Stop and think

X

This entire story you are reading is made up and is based on an entirely made up story that gets published so kids, teenagers and some adults can read and enjoy.

X

And this is what I thought would happen or would be cool.

X

Besides are you an expert, is it written anywhere what the main elements are?????. In each different anime, there is either a three-element system with fire, water and rock, 4- element with air, or a 5-element system with air and lightning added in.

X

I mean jeez remember pokemon, airbender.

X

Here's a trick. If you read something in my story you don't like do this.

X

Put your hand over the part you didn't like and ignore it, use your imagination and add your own part to it. That's what this entire website is, IMAGINATION.

X

X

Of course I don't mean any of this, just had to get it out of my system, bothering me since I started these stories. Enjoy

X

X

ON WITH THE STORY!!! WOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUNH

DUNH

DUNH DUNH

DUNH DUNH DUNH

DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNH

And a big shark jumps out of the water and bites a limb off. HAHAHAHAHAHAH had to add it. 

Real story now hehhehehheheh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team from wave arrived at the tower first, beating Gaara's old score by only one minute.

"Hehe I gotta tell that to Gaara when we get back!!" Naruto shouted

**Only you would do something like that** Kyuubi said

"I know, I am hilarious" Naruto said aloud

"Sure" Ino announced

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone arrived at the tower that was going to make it in the 6 days, Tsunade called everyone to the chamber for the preliminaries.

"Once again, we must have a preliminary round to decide who makes it to the finals"

"You and your opponent will be selected randomly"

The screen flicked on and began to hum

Naruto of Wave vs Ryu of Grass

"Yes I'm first this time" Naruto said and jumped into the arena before anyone else even noticed.

"Wow he's really excited" Lee commented and Ino nodded

"These wave guys are weird" Ryu said from the balcony before walking down like a normal person.

Kakashi walked to the middle of the chamber, with his book in hand, both opponents ready? He asked and received two nods.

"Alright Begin" He said and started to walk away

Ryu formed a seal and chakra accumulated in his hands. Naruto got into a stance and Vulcan ducked a little and clenched harder to Naruto's shoulder.

A clone of Ryu exploded from the ground behind Naruto and had a fist reared back. Naruto turned and slammed a fist into its face, forcing the clone to turn to mud before Naruto's fist stopped moving forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive" the female rock sensei commented

"Yea, all of them are really strong, those from wave" Ami said happily as she looked to Naruto then Ino and Lee and the strange old man decked out in red behind them.

"They are also our friends…"Jack started

"And comrades" Rizu said happily

_Interesting_ their sensei thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu was amazed and threw a kunai and jumped back. Vulcan leapt from Naruto's shoulder and flapped his wings a few times to hover in one place. The kunai sailed harmlessly over them both. Flame seemed to grow out of Vulcan's body as he opened his mouth.

**Raging Inferno**

A vortex of fire spewed forth and Ryu made an earth shield and hid behind it. The flames continued and caused everyone in the area to cover their eyes and look away. This continued for 30 seconds. When it finally died down..

Vulcan was still in the same spot in the air with fire dancing around him.

There was evidence of two earth walls being put up and destroyed

And an earth dome which was all black from being singed.

The earth dome began to crumble slowly.

Everyone began to lean over the edge of the rail.

Naruto and 7 clones were all standing around an exhausted Ryu with a kunai at various points on his body.

"Wow" everyone thought

"Overkill" Ino said and put her head down.

"Do you yield?" The Naruto on Ryu's shoulder asked

"Of course, I surrender" He said as all the clones dispersed themselves and the real Naruto was no where to be seen.

Vulcan flew back to the railings and landed on…Naruto's shoulder

"When did he get there?" Hanabi asked

"I don't know" Sakura answered.

"Very good Naruto" Lee acknowledged while Ino gave him a kiss.

"I know I am awesome" Naruto said and Ino bopped him on the head

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi of Leaf vs Kuro of Sand

They both entered the arena and looked at each other none saying a word. Hanabi was dressed similar to Neji, except a little more feminine. Kuro was wearing black and had an object on his back just like Kankuro.

"Begin" was all Kakashi said

Kuro threw the object at Hanabi who jumped to the side. She charged Kuro who jumped back and unveiled his chakra strings. The puppet came surging back to his defense and launched a poison blade at Hanabi, who stopped her charge.

"How disrespectful, hiding behind puppets" Hanabi said with venom but Kuro just smiled

"Kankuro-sama made this one just for me." Kuro said

It was a puppet shaped like a gorilla, very bulky, not thin like Kankuro's.

The ape lurched forward and brought its hands down in a hammer right where Hanabi once stood. Hanabi spun and placed a palm strike to the puppets body where the puppet was unfazed.

"Hanabi, your jyuuken won't work on puppets you have to hit the user!!" Sakura shouted

"Wow, what an idiot and I Thought Naruto was dumb" Lee said

"Hey" Naruto yelled

Hanabi ignored the remark and charged again, this time revealing a kunai and striking the puppet in the arm. Hanabi obviously was better in speed and reflexes, and continued to dodge each strike

"Well George, this isn't working" Kuro said as he recalled his puppet

"Guess we have to unveil the secret strategy" He said and sent George forward again, this time following him in the charge.

Hanabi bolted forward and struck the puppet, she turned to the side just like before and made to send a strike to disable the chakra strings. Instead she was met with a fist to the face courtesy of Kuro.

"Nice huh, my best style" Kuro commented boasting on him jumping into the battle.

George kicked Hanabi into the ground and Hanabi rolled to side dodging the follow up strike from the ape. Kuro landed a hit on the rolling Hanabi and sent her further along the ground. Hanabi ignored the pain and got back up. She looked at her charging opponents and smirked. She settled into a stance with one hand forward and one backward.

"That's is Neji's …..

**Heavenly Spin**

Hanabi twisted and spun violently, creating a small dome of chakra repelling Kuro and the puppet back.

She finished and stood there panting, she had nowhere near as much chakra as Neji or Hiashi and this technique used a lot of chakra. Kuro lay on this back smirking while George was unscathed. Kuro sat up and smiled

"Let's give it one more go George" Kuro said

Kuro threw a kunai and Hanabi grabbed it and tossed it aside. George came down from above and various clicks were heard. Hanabi stepped to the side, stuck a kunai into George's side and charged right for Kuro who was waiting. Kuro jumped over Hanabi to behind George.

"Great match. "Kuro said as he raised his hand.

"I forfeit" he said and walked over to George and began checking him for any damage.

"Hm, a loser knows when he is beaten!!!" Hanabi said smugly

"Your left leg and right shoulder" Kuro said without turning around

Embedded into Hanabi were two black Senbon. Hanabi quickly pulled them out and started to yell but was stopped by Kuro speaking.

"Gaara-sama said that it is better to leave your opponent knowing that they were weaker than you then to kill them, especially with allies" Kuro said as he sealed George away.

"Why you" Hanabi said and started to move forward, but fell flat on her face.

"You know I didn't even go 50 percent on you" Kuro said as he raised his hand showing chakra strings attached to his hand and Hanabi's feet.

"Why did you forfeit to me then" Hanabi demanded

"Well I am good friends with my teammates, and Gaara-sama said that we should keep our friends close, especially those we want to protect, so I would rather stay with my teammates then be promoted to chunnin" Kuro finished before he jumped back to the railing.

"O and those senbon were poisoned, they will make you have to use the bathroom a lot more" Kuro yelled before he and his teammates burst out laughing hysterically and were soon joined by others in the room. Hanabi marched away mad

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well he has the skills to become a chunnin" Tsunade commented

"Definitely" Jiraiya said

"Looks like Gaara had a big influence on them three"

"Must have taught them"

"That's what makes me wonder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess Gaara has had an effect on you guys" Naruto said to the sand team.

"Yea, he talked a lot more, even if it was in a monotone way all the time." Kuro said

"Yea he actually laughed one time" Izumo, a teammate of Kuro's said

"It was when Temari-sama hit Kankuro-sensei in the private area and tossed him out the window"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAH" Naruto couldn't stop laughing, even after everyone waited for a minute.

"Man I wish they hadn't left" Izumo said

"Well anytime you guys want, just stop by wave, Gaara should be there, he's in charge of defense"

"Really??" the sand team said in unison

"Yea, he's a lot nicer now, still doesn't smile much" Naruto mumbled out as he leaned on his hands

"Yea, that's him" Kuro said

Kakashi just started the next match

Ami of Rock vs. Izumo of Sand

Both contestants walked down to the arena and stood there waiting. Ami was smiling even though she was a little scared as she took a basic defensive stance.

Izumo took out two small fans

"Begin" Kakashi said as he flipped a book in his page.

**Cutting Whirlwind**

Izumo yelled as soon as Kakashi finished. The vicious wind attacks sped towards Ami who rolled to the side and looked back at the damage done by the attacks. The opposing wall now sported a variety of slashes.

"Well it , seems this will be easy" Ami said as she charged Izumo who jumped back and began again.

**Cutting Whirlwind**

The attack went right towards Ami who kept on going towards Izumo.

**Rock Casing**

Ami's body turned brown and she looked like a golem. The attack hit her head on and she was completely unaffected by it.

"This isn't good" Izumo said and rolled to the side as Ami hit the ground where Izumo was standing and left a small crater.

"Let's try a different wind attack"

Great BreakthroughStalactite Barrage

The spears of rock sped right towards Izumo's attack. The stalactites were thrown back towards Ami dodged any of them that got close.

"Man, I thought that I could do this without Fenrir's help" Ami said as she sat on the ground

Dark Brown chakra began to gather in a circle around her.

"Not good, Alright last move I got left" Izumo replied

"Here I come" Ami growled as she sped towards Izumo

Izumo joined his two fans together and reared them back with both hands. Ami ran at him with fist ready

**Gale Force Cleaver**

The attack seemed like a sonic boom as it raced towards her.

**Golem's Agony**

The attack once again hit Ami hit her head on and Ami nailed Izumo in the face sending him sliding back.

Izumo raced his hand shakily "I'm done!, nice match girl" He finished as he passed out

"Ami is the winner" Kakashi whispered out

"YAY" Ami said and squealed in delight

"Wow, her mood is different when in battle" Naruto mentioned

"Hmm, that reminds me of someone" Ino

**I wonder who I know that is like that?? **Vulcan added sarcastically

**Yea, he is annoying, but normal when he's in a battle** Kyuubi said as he tapped his cane

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I wish to know who you are describing as well?" Lee said

"You know for such strong guys, they sure are idiots" Kuro said

**Yes, they never cease to amaze us** Vulcan announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, next match is..

"Kenta of Lightning vs. Rai of Grass"

"Alright I get to eliminate another weakling" Kenta said as he jumped over the railing

"Kenta! Make a good decision" The lightning sensei called out

"Whatever"

"Begin" Kakashi said as he jumped back and watched this fight.

**Lightning Bolt**

"Wow he didn't waste anytime" Rai mumbled as he rolled and threw three kunai in the process.

Kenta lowered his arm from the attack and moved just out of the way of each kunai. He ran at Rai with his own kunai out and tossed it at Rai. Rai twisted and grabbed it out of the air. After he grabbed it Kenta struck down with a slice from a second kunai.

Rai took out an exploding kunai and threw it at Kenta. He dodged the incoming kunai and ran right towards Rai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, good thinking there" Kakashi noted as Kenta raced towards the injured Rai

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lightning Fist**

Rai turned to dodge and Kenta followed him in his dodge.

"Shit I'm not going to make it" Rai thought as he watched Kenta close in on him

Kenta smashed his fist into Rai's shoulder. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain.

His shoulder was now seeping blood onto the floor.

"Proctor I'm do..

Kenta kicked Rai in the chest and he flew backwards and coughed out more blood. Rai slowly raised his good hand

"I'm done, I

Kenta appeared over Rai again.

**Lightning Fist**

**Lightning Fist**

Kenta was surprised when he heard his attack repeated. He saw the proctor of the match with one hand copying his, canceling each other out, and his other holding some orange book.

"I am pretty sure that your opponent surrendered." Kakashi said as he closed his book and eyed Kenta

"I never heard it" Kenta replied still trying to overpower Kakashi

"Really, you were the closest one to him, and you didn't hear him"

"No I didn't I was focused on the match"

'Well the match is over, you won" Kakashi said as he began to lower his hand. Kenta started to push his forward more.

Kenta soon found himself on the ground with Kakashi's lightning fist at Kenta's throat.

"You know, there is a reason I am a jounin" Kakashi said as he released Kenta and walked over to Rai.

"Wow, Kakashi is still pretty good" Ino commented

"Yea, no wonder he is Gai-sensei's eternal rival" Lee said as he pumped a fist

**I bet we could take him** Vulcan said eyeing Kakashi

"Probably, that Kenta guy seems to only be good with lightning attacks and with his demons chakra" Naruto said as he waved Kenta off as a threat

The lightning sensei jumped down and dragged Kenta back up to the railings

"Next match is………..

"Sasuke of Leaf vs Jack of Rock"

Both of the opponents went to the ring.

"Come on Jack, kick his but" Rizu yelled

"Ino, I think we found someone as happy as Naruto" Lee said

**Hey what's wrong with being happy?** They both said at the same time

"Nothing" Ami laughed as they turned back to the fight

"Whenever your both ready?"

"Yep"

"Hn"

"Begin"

Two kunai clanged to the ground in the middle of both of them.

"I see that you are pretty quick there," Jack said

"Think you can keep up?" Sasuke said

"Most definitely" Jack replied as he charged forward

Sasuke sent a roundhouse kick at Jack's face. Jack ducked and sprang with an uppercut, catching Sasuke in the jaw sending him flying. Sasuke recoiled and turned it into a handspring as he regained his balance.

"You aren't very strong are you?" Jack asked and Sasuke just grunted and drew a kunai.

"I mean, who gets hit by their opponents first move?"

"You might be quick, but that punch didn't do any damage, I barely felt it"

"I know, I'm not that strong, but I make up for it"

**Fire Style Grand Fireball**

Jack jumped to the side and threw 4 shuriken. Two flanked him on either side. Sasuke twisted and flipped in midair, but one of the shuriken caught him in the arm.

Sasuke dropped to the ground and yanked the shuriken out and threw it back at Jack in rage. Jack flung his hand out and caught the shuriken on his pointer finger.

"I guess, I should tell you that I am a weapons specialist, best in Rock"

"I doubt it" Sasuke replied

**Fire Style: Flowing Snake**

A long continuous stream of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and chased Jack around the ring before finally catching him in the torso and sending him to the ground. Jack rolled and discarded his now burnt shirt. It revealed multiple seals on Jack's body

"Alright, play time is over" Jack said and tapped his wrists, out popped a pile of shuriken. These were quickly flying towards Sasuke, who did his best to dodge them.

Each time Sasuke made a maneuver and dodged one weapon, another was already in the air heading to where he was going to land. After 3 minutes of this, Jack was out of shuriken and Sasuke was bleeding from numerous cuts on his body.

"I thought you said this was going to be easy" Jack taunted

"So what, I got a scratch"

"Hahaha, you actually have a sense of humor" Jack said

"Hn"

"Ok, weapons, I win, ninjutsu, ahhh, you could do some damage, so lets try close range" Jack said as he threw a kunai at Sasuke preceding his charge.

X

"O watch this, its awesome" Rizu exclaimed

X

Sasuke evaded the kunai and threw a right hook at Jack who swiftly ducked under it and landed a palm strike on sasuke's chest. Sasuke flipped back and Jack followed with his own punch. While his hand was in motion, a poof of smoke enveloped it and a short sword was summoned to his hand. Sasuke couldn't react in time and received a slash down his chest. Sasuke kicked at Jack's side but was blocked by another poof of smoke and now in his other hand was a long staff. The previously used sword was no where to be seen.

Jack landed a good strike to Sasuke's head before the staff disappeared. Sasuke screamed and charged. One step into the charge, Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. The tip of a katana was touching sasuke's throat.

"Hmm I guess that's it then"

"Grrr"

"I forfeit" Jack said as his sword poofed away and he began to walk back.

"I think Naruto wanted to fight you, so I'll leave you to him" Jack called as he walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do these idiots give up when they have won" Kenta growled

"It makes..

"..no sense" The twins said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi shrugged and announced Sasuke as the winner.

Sakura of Leaf vs Rin of Grass

Both competitors jumped to the ring.

Sakura started with a kunai while Rin tossed a shuriken. Both dodged the projectiles and charge for a close range taijtsu battle. From the start you could tell that the two had little training in hand to hand fighting. After each landing a bunch of hits on each other, Sakura managed to get two good hits in and Rin fell to the ground and raised her hand and surrender.

Kakashi raised his eye, but then shrugged.

"Winner Sakura of Leaf"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That was barely academy level fight. I have seen babies fight over a toy better than that. **Vulcan said in disbelief of the crappiness of that fight.

"When did you see two babies fighting?" Naruto asked

**That's not the point**

"Hahahahahah" the group of new friends chuckled as Sakura just glared at them.

Ino of Wave vs. Daiki of Sand

"Yay, my turn" Ino said as she too went up and over the rail.

"Great I get to fight a girl," Daiki said sarcastically as he trudged down the stairs

"Begin"

Ino threw a kunai right of the start and Daiki jumped to the side and launched his own at Ino. Daiki also brought out a fan.

**Cutting** WhirlwindsWater Cone

Ino spun around and was enveloped in a cone of dark blue water.

You could see as the blades of wind hit the sphere and made a small cut but then was replaced by more water.

**Water Whip**

Ino stopped spinning and lashed out quickly and caught Daiki on his arm and grabbed the fan and brought it back to Ino.

"No more wind attacks for you" Ino taunted as she waved the fan.

"No matter" Daiki shrugged

**Earth Throw**

A chunk of rock broke out of the floor and shot towards Ino at a tremendous speed. Ino smirked and activated her water blades and sliced the boulder in halve.

**Great Breakthrough**

"What?" Ino wondered as she threw her hands up in defense after sensing the attack.

Ino got thrown through the air and into the wall.

"Damn, that hurt" Ino coughed as she slid down the wall.

"As you can see I can execute some wind attacks without a fan, my bloodline" Daiki said as he held up his hand which had wind swirling around it.

"Really, well that makes things really interesting" Ino smirked

"How so?" Daiki inquired

"Are you holding back like, your teammate was?"

"Yea, I am not going to go all out on a girl"

X

X

"Uh-oh" Naruto spoke

"Wrong thing to say to Ino" Lee said as he wiped his face

This is going to be good now

X

X

"How about I make you go all out" Ino asked

"Nahh, I don't think you can" Daiki smirked

X

X

**O my god, this guy is digging a grave** Kyuubi commented from behind them

X

X

Ino made the seal of the dragon. It began to rain in the chamber, and all of it slowly creeped against the floor towards Ino where it gathered in two circles on either side of her.

**Twin Roaring Dragons**

The water exploded into two dragons and helixed around each other (think of a piece of DNA) when they got near the ceiling they dove towards Daiki

"Ahhhh Shit" Daiki said as he raised his hands

**Aerial Combustion**

The air in front of the two dragons exploded and rocked the whole arena. It was now pouring rain on everyone

X

X

"Damn Kids" Tsunade complained as she put her hat on. To keep from getting wet

X

X

"Ready to take me serious?" Ino asked

"I guess" Daiki smirked

"Well, let's go"

**Roaring tides**

Water began to seep up threw the cracks in the floor and from the entrances.

X

X

"Man she is planning something big if she's gathering all this" Lee said as he slammed his hand on the ground and made a half dome of earth. Naruto stepped under it and motioned for the rock team to gather as well. They silently came under with them and Ami stood next to Lee. Jack and Rizu flanked Naruto on the railing.

X

X

Daiki threw a kunai with an exploding tag at Ino. She waved her hand and a small wave of water rose and gathered the kunai into a small sphere and then it condensed quickly. (Think Gaara's sand when he crushes people) The water expanded rapidly but never broke. It kept the explosion inside it.

**Water Bullet**

Ino yelled as she threw her hands up. The water that was now circling her began to shoot towards Daiki in basketball-sized shots at random intervals. Daiki continued to dodge everything shot at him.

**Cutting Whirlwinds**

Ino raised her hand and a wall of water rose up blocking the attack. Both Ino and Daiki smirked as they couldn't see each other.

**Tidal Wave**

**Tornado Strike**

Both attacks started out as just swirling energy and chakra around each contestant. Ino dropped the water wall and let her attack go. Daiki released his a second later.

The spinning tornado crashed into the center of the wall of water. The tornado faltered for a moment before wrapping all of the water around it. Daiki was struggling to keep control of the combined attacks. He gained enough control to send it back towards Ino and it crashed into the wall. The entire building shook from the impact.

Daiki put his hands on his knees and began to search for Ino.

A great creaking sound could be heard and everyone looked around for it. The water on the floor froze and captured Daiki's feet. He looked down and made to attack the ice but the ice melted right back into water and shot up and grabbed his hands and feet this time freezing both.

Ino came walking out from the destruction happily with a few bruises.

"Some one was too slow" Ino said happily

"I'm not done yet" Daiki said

"Really? What are you going to do" Ino said as she held her hands behind her back. A rumbling sound was heard and Lee knew what was coming and sealed up his rock dome to only a little viewing place.

A enormous wave of water rose and hovered right behind Ino. It was only a few feet below the ceiling and at least 10 feet thick.

"Now remember, I can turn this to ice."

"That might be a problem" Daiki admitted.

"Alright I forfeit, not enough room here for me anyway" Daiki said

The wave of water fell to the ground and began to seep through the cracks. Kakashi who had moved to the top of the statues head sometime through the match sighed.

"Darn gennin, can't even clean up after themselves." He sighed as he used an earth jutsu to fix the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee of Wave vs Takara of Lightning

Both competitors were in the ring in an instant.

"I will show you my true speed, keep up if you can" Takara bragged as he unfastened weights from his limbs.

All that could be heard was laughing from the wave team.

**Your turn Lee** Kyuubi called from the guise of the wave sensei. Lee just smiled.

"Begin"

Lee reached down and dropped off his weights. And put them on the ground, not revealing how much they weighed. He began to stretch

"One moment and I will take care of you" Lee said from one of his stretching maneuvers

Takara grew impatient and dashed towards Lee with considerable speed. Lee appeared to where Takara had started from and continued his stretching.

"So you are as fast as me?" Takara said as if he were better.

"There all done" Lee said as he moved to the Iron Fist stance.

"Keep up if you can" Takara said as he began to charge.

Before Takara's foot even reached the ground Lee disappeared and reappeared less than ¼ of a second later and smashed a wicked right hook in the face of Takara, blasting him back into the wall with his own crater that fit perfectly to his size.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…………"

"Wow"

"Su.. uch strength"

"Yay Go Lee" Ami shouted

"Is he really that strong"

Naruto and Ino just chuckled as they heard the various responses from the other competitors

**And you got mad at us for showing off** Vulcan whined before he ducked a swipe from Ino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee smiled and then walked back and refastened his weights

Kakashi who was now staring at poor Takara poked him a couple times in the side. After no movements or noises he declared Lee the winner as the medics came and removed Takara from the wall.

"Um, Lee of Wave is the winner" Kakashi said before calling the last two competitors.

Rizu of Rock vs Nobu of Lightning

Rizu front flipped over the railing and Nobu just jumped.

Kakashi's one eye looked at one competitor then the other before going back to his book.

"Begin" and he jumped back

Nobu had a scowl on his face, reminiscing the forest and how Rizu and Jack beat them.

"Show me what you got, Rizu" Nobu growled as he armed himself with a short sword drawn from his waist.

"What do you want I got uhhh, a rubber band, a button or a couple dollars?" Rizu said as he emptied his pocket before he burst laughing

"Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok I'm ready now" Rizu said as his smile lessens to a smirk. Nobu charged with his sword above his head ready for a strike.

Rizu quickly kneeled to the ground and placed both hands on it. The ground rose completely covered Rizu in a boulder of earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Impressive**

Naruto and the rest of the small group looked back at the old man form of Kyuubi.

"What is amazing?" Naruto asked

**What that boy is doing**

"Sitting under some rock?" Ino continued

"No he is manipulating the earth" Lee replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground right where Nobu's next step was compacted in on itself and made a hole. Nobu faltered but caught himself with his hand and pushed back up and threw a shuriken. The earth that had covered Rizu rose up in the form of a mud clone and swatted the shuriken aside. Nobu stopped and his eyes widened in fear. The mud clone of Rizu stuck out his tongue.

Nobu began handseals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**He seems to have control of the earth more than you or Gaara. Lee.**

"Really more than Gaara?" Naruto asked

"It does have the flaw that Rizu has to stay in contact and concentrate pretty hard." Jack said

"You mean he has to stay like that?" Ino said as he looked from Jack back to the now exposed Rizu.

"Ya, but he makes up for it, besides Lee, with that speed of yours you could get around it.

"heee" Lee smiled and raised his hand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobu felt the earth begin him start to move and jumped to the air.

**Strike of the Thunderbird** Nobu called from the air near the ceiling.

The mud clone of Rizu smiled before it crumpled back to the ground and rose back up in the form of a bear. It stomped its paws and roared at the incoming attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rizu is pretty smart too, once he raises his head it means..oops here we go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rizu's head raised and he looked at Nobu

The bear rose up on two legs as the thunderbird neared the bear. The bear snarled and brought its arms in around the Thunderbird as it crashed into the Sturdy looking bear.

The thunderbird absorbed right into the bear and then into the ground.

The ground where Nobu was headed for sank deeply about 10 feet and four claw like appendages rose up around the edges. All of this area was surging with the lightning from Nobu's own attack.

Nobu could do nothing but watch as he fell below the line of the claws and they slammed shut around him and a muffled scream could be heard from underground. The bear roared again and walked over and began to dig where Nobu was buried. After 30 seconds it dragged an unconscious and heavily bruised Nobu to a flat piece of ground before the bear crumpled to the ground and all the damaged part of the arena fixed itself to its original state.

"Sorry for the mess proctor" Rizu said as he stood up and wobbled before straightening himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, amazing" Naruto said

"Ya but that skill takes a lot of chakra, I'm amazed he is still standing."

**Heh, look at his feet** Kyuubi said

There were tiny slivers of rock that went up Rizu's pant legs.

"deceptive, I never knew how he always managed to stand in actual matches." Jack admitted

**He pumped a lot of chakra into that bear; the thunderbird should have canceled it out**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Winner is Rizu of Rock"

Rizu smiled and raised his hand before falling onto his back

"I'll be back" Jack sighed and jumped over the railing. Jack waved off the medics saying he just needs to rest.

"wooo, that was fun" Rizu exclaimed

"Hehe, you are a pain" Jack said as he heaved Rizu over his shoulder and jumped up to the railing.

"Easy will ya"

"O, I'm sorry" Jack said before dropping rizu like a bag to the ground

"Uh-ehem" Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention.

Up the old lady's speaking

"Congratulations on those who passed the preliminaries and have made it to the finals. There will be a month break for everyone to train and rest. Each victor please come down so we can decide who you will face in the final round."

And they passed out the numbers

Lee vs Rizu

Kenta vs Hanabi

Sasuke vs Ami

Naruto vs Sakura

Ino of Wave will face the winner of Naruto's and Sakura's Match.

"Meet at the main arena in the middle of the village one month from today at 9 AM. Dismissed" Tsunade said as she left with Kakashi.

"Alright so, should we go back and check on the village, and make final preparations?" Lee asked

"YES, I got a really cool idea, and I know Kiba is going to love it." Naruto said jumping with joy.

**I could use a rest**

"You, you haven't done anything?!" Ino exclaimed and swatted Vulcan in the head sending him to the ground.

Lee noticed that the Rock team was staring at the three of them talking. Well the best that Rizu could from his back on the floor.

"Would you like to join us?" Lee asked. Ino and Naruto turned their heads.

"Yea, that would be awesome" Naruto said as he sat on the ground with his knees bent.

"I would love too" Ami exclaimed before glomping Lee with a hug

"Ami we have to ask sensei first." Jack said

Rizu raised his hand from the ground. "I say we go, don't tell sensei"

"Shut up Rizu" Chiyo said as she walked over. "You guys can go, just make sure you are back here in time, I don't want any of you to miss it"

**I will make sure that they are back here a few days early** Kyuubi said as he walked forward with his cane before giving a small bow.

"Alright then have fun" Chiyo said before smiling

"Hey gaki"

"What's up perv" Naruto asked

"Hey, is that how you talk to me?" Jiraiya said as he bonked him over the head

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Only if you promise not to do any peeping" Ino threatened with a kunai pointed at him.

"Um, Ino……we don't have the hot springs set up yet" lee said

"What!!! I thought they were on the top of the list!" Ino yelled furiously

There was a change of plansNaruto squeaked and dashed behind Kyuubi

"Naruto, what did you do!!"

"um, heh, you see

**He built a huge Ichiraku instead**

"What!?!" Ino said as Kyuubi stepped to the side and grabbed Naruto.

"They are next Ino-chan, Shino and Shikamaru said that they would have it done before we get back!!" Naruto pleaded after a bonk to the head.

"You better hope they do" Ino said before stomping off"

**I'm way ahead of you** Vulcan said as he flew off to tell Shikamaru to get them done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duh Duh Duh

Finally finished.

Long update I know. But I already got it started on the next, a couple of cool ideas.

Next time is the visit in wave and finals.!!!


End file.
